Shadows and Dust
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: KOTOR fic Book II. Having stopped Malak's advance for a time, the quest takes the team to the desert planet of Tatooine. There, they must tangle with Tusken Raiders and other vicious enemies. Far worse, they are being tracked by a vengeful Calo Nord.
1. The Power of the Sword Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 23 DEC 06. Here is Book II of my KOTOR story. It begins with Revan, the focal point of the story, but has a bit from Malak. I want to explore her genius and awesome power as well as her arrogance and manipulation. At this point, she is not truly evil and is still capable of regret and sorrow. I thought a younger Revan would be more susceptible to hubris and it is not unheard of to have a young person so powerful or with such genius...Mozart and Alexander. Also, a vast majority of ace pilots were very young...late teens to mid twenties. Above all, I thought with the Revan character, it could be appropriate as he/she was so pivotal and powerful. 

I'm hoping to add a bit of depth to lightsaber combat as oppose to 'smash' 'hack' 'sizzle'. I hope it works. What I hope to give is a Milton-esque 'better to rule in hell than serve in Heaven' sort of feel. This chapter was broken into two smaller chapters with a lot of minor KOTOR characters introduced along with a certain smuggler. I also threw in some ideas on how Revan recruited so many to her cause.

**The Power of the Sword - Part I**

_Ye are fallen from grace._  
_Galatians 5:4_

**The Jedi Enclave – Years in the past**

Revan returned from Coruscant, crestfallen; she was sure the High Council would have seen the wisdom of her desire to intervene against the Mandalorians. After all, the fate of the Republic was at stake. She was silent the entire journey home, much to Malak's dismay and she brooded like a spurned lover.

"Revan, please talk to me," he pleaded impotently, but she merely turned away, pouting in her righteous belief. His heart ached at her silence, but he could think of nothing that would help. Her recent mood swings had been the bane of his existence, but he had pledged his heart to her.

All he could do is watch her looking through the window into deep space as the shuttle rocketed on. He thought how she personified the coldness of the void.

_Is this what love is? How can I endure a lifetime of this? It eats me inside._

Malak sat and tried to focus himself as before. He searched his mind and he knew that if he wanted to be with Revan, he would have to surrender to her will.

_Is it such a difficult thing to do? After all, she is the most intelligent of us all. She has never led me astray_, he told himself. Whenever he tried to take his mind elsewhere, the intoxicating scent of her skin came back to him and he could feel her in his arms as if she were really there.

_Her will is as the will of the Force. I cannot fight it._

And so it was.

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine**

Upon their arrival back at the Academy, Revan sought out Bandon. Now, a muscular young man, his eyes showed the fire of his devotion to the cause. "Revan, we have dutifully gathered support among the Padawans," he said proudly. "Come, let me show you."

She and Malak followed the dark-haired Jedi to an area of the training grounds where Sion and Mai-Lyn sat with a number of others. Upon seeing Revan, Mai-Lyn stood, excitement written on her face, her golden hair fluttering in the breeze. "Revan, we await your word. What must we do?"

Revan smiled in return and straightened her robes. She took a moment to compose her thoughts as she knew how important this moment was. Her destiny would sink or swim at this very meeting. "I thank you all for gathering and putting your trust in me during these dark times. The Mandalorians threaten to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order. We _cannot_ let this happen." She then turned to Malak, knowing he had been waiting painfully for her attention. "Do you not see it, Malak? You have been my strength, are you not my eyes and ears as well? Malak, I need your commitment to the cause. I need your whole being."

She could see him melt as she said the words and it warmed her heart.

"Revan, you always know how to play the strings of my heart. I am yours," he said with fervor and the young Jedi cheered. Her army of adolescents chomped at the bit to cross blades with the enemy, oblivious of the physical and spiritual danger that awaited them. Malak, too, renewed his commitment to support Revan in her mad quest and her attention was returned to him. He was a puppet on her string.

"Revan, I have spoken to Sion and Moritz and they are solidly behind you. Mai-Lyn too, has brought another dozen into our fold."

The dark-haired girl nodded with a half smile as she plucked a white Lilly from the garden. She toyed with it for a moment before looking back at him. "Very good. Bastila will surely join us, so I will work on Indraal. I think even Master Vrook may join us; he takes pride in thinking our beliefs are of his founding."

Malak dutifully bowed and his thick blond hair rustled in the strong breeze. Surrender was not so difficult after all.

Revan summoned Mai-Lyn in the courtyard and they huddled close like conspirators. "My friend, I hear you have done us a great service and have recruited many to our cause."

Mai-Lyn grinned with pride, raising her chin slightly. "It was easy. Many of our peers are concerned for the Republic and anxious to use the things that we've been taught, rather than sit and watch our destruction. My friend, Atris has tried to caution me, but I think that she will eventually see the light."

"Good, what about that one fellow, who seems to hang around…that Mical?"

Mai-Lyn waved her hand dismissively. "I'd give him no further thought, Revan. He is too subdued to be of use. I don't even think he is cut out to be a Jedi."

Revan nodded. "Very well. I would like you to accompany me in speaking with Padawan Indraal, who I feel would be a good addition to our group."

"I would be honored to assist you, Revan. I wanted to ask you, though, what you thought about approaching Atris. I have not spoken of your plan to her, but I consider her a friend and she has many Echani skills."

Revan narrowed her gray eyes momentarily. "Mai-Lyn, I do not have a good feeling about speaking to Atris…yet. I do not think that the time is right. The Force is guiding me away from that course for now. I am of the same mind with Bastila. We _will_ work on them though."

Mai-Lyn licked her lips and nodded. "I trust in your wisdom and the wisdom of the Force."

Together, they walked back to the Courtyard and found a Twi'lek woman meditating near an obelisk. Indraal was a stunning young woman and a recently elevated Padawan and her lavender skin glistened beneath the Dantooine sun. However, Indraal had been somewhat of an outsider, hoping to belong.

Revan bowed to her as Mai-Lyn took a seat next to the Twi'lek. "It is a peaceful day, Padawan Indraal. Congratulations on your success," Revan said warmly.

The Twi'lek opened her eyes and returned a nervous smile. "T-Thank you, Padawan Revan. I try to emulate your drive and focus. Y-you've been an inspiration to me."

"She has been an inspiration to us all," Mai-Lyn said with a confident edge.

Revan then sat next to Indraal and brushed back her raven hair. "I must admit, I am envious of your ability to persevere. I know you have endured much hardship to come here."

"That is in the past, but I thank you for your kind words." Indraal's heart fluttered. Inside, she glowed at the compliment from Revan, the self-proclaimed leader of the Jedi youth. The Twi'lek had seen the status that Revan's friends held and a desire to belong took hold. Mai-Lyn sensed this and nodded to Revan.

"Indraal, I would like to be your friend," offered Revan seriously. "I admire you."

"Me? I-I'm nobody. Why would you want to-" began Indraal, trying to avoid the rejection that had marred her early childhood on Ryloth.

"Because, you are like me. You are focused and driven. We are of like minds, desiring truth and justice. We cannot just sit by while terrible things are being committed. We both have heart."

Mai-Lyn placed her hand gently on the Twi'lek's shoulder and rubbed it. "There is a place for you in the new order. We need young Jedi like you."

The joyous expression on Indraal's face spoke volumes; they had made a new friend. The two Padawans had perfected the art of spotting and assessing young Jedi, who might be vulnerable to recruitment; those who were needy or alone. Revan, Malak, Mai-Lyn and an unwitting Bastila could often manipulate the social conditions of the closed group, heightening a young Padawan's vulnerability by deciding who belonged and who did not. Then, when someone appeared approachable, they would test them and play to their vulnerabilities; it would work time after time.

At a secret meeting of the young Jedi, Revan looked out over the throng of people and she smiled at Malak and Mai-Lyn. "We continue to grow every day. Soon, we will be unstoppable."

**The Enclave**

As their little rebellion grew, Revan devised means to keep their secret from the Masters. "We must cloak our thoughts," she told the group. "I will create a code for us to communicate and a covert means by which to interact. Security is paramount. We must also have information on what the Padawans, who are not in our group, are doing. It will help us assess new recruits and warn us of any opposition."

Indraal, Moritz, and Sion nodded while Mai-Lyn's eyes beamed brightly. Their belief in the cause was unwavering and they would die at Revan's command. "Revan," said Mai-Lyn, "Master Kavar suspects nothing and I am still feeling out Atris for our cause. Although I chaff at this deception, I know it is for the greater good."

Revan could see the guilt in the golden-haired woman's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Mai-Lyn's shoulders. "I know what they mean to you, my friend…Master Kavar being no less than what Master Vrook means to me. I just hope that they can see the truth join us too. Now go, Mai-Lyn, we need your ears to be open."

"Remember, how as younglings, when we'd explore the countryside?" Padawan T'Sing said, taking a tangent.

"Indeed. You were always one of my closest friends, even then."

"Well, remember how we walked right into Master Vandar because I wasn't listening. Perhaps I'm not the one to be your ears," she finished jokingly.

They made eye contact for a moment before girlish giggling broke out between them. The exuberance of youth had not been lost to them yet and a warm, trusting smile lingered for a moment.

Then, Mai-Lyn and the young Twi'lek headed off to sit among the other Padawans to learn of their training and study; this would prove useful in gauging the strength of any challengers. Although Mai-Lyn desired to speak to Atris about the whole affair, she held back, a decision that she would later regret.

Moritz, a stern woman with flaming red hair and blue eyes was chosen to watch those Jedi already within Revan's camp. She would report any dissent and deal with it appropriately. This was something that would later serve the Sith well.

Finally, Sion, a dark young man of powerful physique, would train and prepare the fledgling force for war. His rippling muscles and obsession with physical health made him the obvious choice for the task. With Malak, they brought in three promising Padawans, Nisotsa, Carriaga Sin, and Mohitos, Jedi who would serve Malak long and well.

Later, in their favorite grove, far from the Enclave, Revan smiled at Malak as they lay in each others' arms beneath the moonlight of Dantooine. She absentmindedly drew symbols on his bare chest with her finger. "Malak, I now have spies and informants throughout the Enclave, telling me of nearly every action within the ranks of the young Jedi."

He chuckled confidently, his crystal blue eyes full of fire in the darkness. "I never dreamed that we could command such loyalty. How did I ever doubt you before? You complete me, Revan. You've given me the strength that I have and you found my heart. How could the masters have been so wrong? How could passion be so…wrong?"

"It's not. It's just what they want us to believe," she said as she rolled over to face him. "Malak, how could what we just did be so wrong?" She reached down to caress him again and he gasped.

As she played, he traced his finger along her ruby lips. "It can't be. After all, we are not animals. We control our feelings and our actions," he said, barely able to control his own.

She giggled as she straddled him. "Exactly. Now, just be patient, dear…just be patient and we will be able to announce our passion to the world."

However, Revan's impatience got the better of her and she tipped her hand before it could be played.

**The Training Grounds**

As Revan sparred in unarmed combat training, she threw Atris and Bandon to the mat in rapid succession. Indraal then rushed at her and grabbed her shirt near the collar. With a twist of Revan's body, the Twi'lek's hand came free and she grasped Indraal's middle and index finger. Revan slammed her hip into her opponent's midsection as she guided an arm over her back. With a twist of her hips, Indraal flew over Revan's back onto the ground.

"Excellent, Padawan Revan," said Master Vrook with applause. "Now, come and receive instruction."

Revan ran up to Vrook and knelt before him with a bow. "I await your teaching, Master."

Vrook reached out and grabbed her wrist. Revan centered herself and rotated her arm to the outside, drawing Vrook off balance. As she torqued her hip to throw him, he countered by sidestepping, changing his center of gravity. Taking the initiative, Vrook inverted Revan's hand and knelt, driving her wrist into her elbow. Revan bowed with a grunt and tried to turn to face Vrook, but he stepped behind her and used his body weight and momentum to corkscrew her into the floor.

Revan struggled, but Vrook manipulated her arm behind her and pressed down. With a grimace, Revan spoke, "Master…I know you are dissatisfied with the verdict of the High Council…. Can we not do something to rectify this?"

Vrook twisted the flexible Padawan's arm until she winced and tapped the mat with her free hand. He then hauled her up. "The High Council has spoken," he said sternly. "It would be arrogance to defy them."

"But Master, they don't understand as we do. They-" Revan began until the back of Vrook's hand came across her face.

Revan gasped, holding her cheek. Vrook scowled at his pupil for the first time; the Force was shouting a warning at him and he knew he had to heed it. "Padawan, know your place! You will speak no more of the Mandalorian Wars. You will abide by my wishes and the will of the High Council."

Revan's surrogate father then turned his back on her and walked away.

**The Enclave**

As commanded, Revan ceased to speak openly of the Wars and devoted herself to learning. Her knowledge regarding science, combat, and strategy grew to fearsome proportions and few among the Padawans desired to stand against her with a lightsaber.

She would regularly be seen in the fencing courtyard, spinning her weapon, which had become like an extension of her will. She would seamlessly transition between forms, switching between offensive and defensive styles. It was said that she thirsted for knowledge like a dry sponge and even began to study Forms, which were reserved for experienced masters.

Having let the earlier incident go, Master Vrook watched Revan in her weapon rituals and nodded in satisfaction. In one bout, she swept five Padawans in a flurry of multiple strikes. "Look, she has mastered Juyo already," he told Master Vandar with pride. "She can defeat numerous opponents with this style."

Master Vandar pursed his lips. "Indeed she has. I have not seen such weapon mastery in a long time. Revan will be a powerful force for the Order once she has matured."

"I suspect that I shall be relocating back to Coruscant in the near future. I would like it if Revan and Malak could accompany me."

Vandar pondered his words for a moment before responding, "Master Vrook, do you not think that you are being hasty in your plans? Nothing is set in stone."

Vrook's eyes were set with confidence and he looked down at Vandar. "I am reasonably sure of this future."

"Well, then I wish you the best of luck, Master Vrook. You have been an asset to the Order and to this Academy."

Vrook Lamar smiled broadly, having already forgotten Revan's words. "I will have to train her harder. She must be ready for her challenge."

The intensity of the training would often make Revan edgy. To clear her mind, she would often travel far and wide on Dantooine. In the blossoming of one spring, she drove her speeder bike through green orchards and flowering fields until she passed an ancient grove of trees. She eventually came upon a series of alien obelisks, towering at odd angles. Revan checked her datapad, but found no information on this unusual area. Dantooine was a sparsely populated world and was largely unexplored.

She ventured forth and discovered alien ruins nearby and a pathway led down to an earthen mound with a metal door. Although the sun was strong and bright, the area around the mound seemed dim and cold. To Revan's surprise, the door slid open as she approached and dry, musty air rushed out to greet her. Revan's heart pounded in her chest and she licked her dry lips. She peered inside, unable to see until her eyes adjusted and then she stepped inside into darkness.

Hours went by until she emerged. Her face was flush and her hair billowed in the chill evening breeze. A strange smile creased her lips and she stretched forth her arms, drawing upon the Force.

Specks of light swirled around her like a tornado, growing into crackling blue and orange lightning. With a wave of her hand, the bolts of electricity burst in all directions, dissipating into ozone.

_What did I find in there? What sort of alien power did I just absorb?_

Revan staggered forward, drunk with energy.

_I must keep this to myself for the time being…._

**The Enclave**

Revan returned to the Enclave, brimming with excitement. She eagerly sought out Malak in the lounge. They made brief eye contact and he stood and followed her out into the Courtyard. They ran to their favorite Bilba Tree, where Revan grasped Malak with both hands. A sly grin spread across her features.

When they were spent, Malak buried his nose into Revan's gleaming hair and inhaled her musky scent. Perspiration glistened along her long, smooth back down to her bare buttocks. Straddling Malak as he lay on the grass, Revan ran her slender fingers through his thick blond hair as she nuzzled his neck.

"I am complete with you, Revan," he murmured.

She arched up over him and traced a strange pattern on his bare chest with her finger, a pattern she had seen in the ruins. "Malak, the time is near. Together, we will make the galaxy safe. We will bring order from chaos. No more will we see self-serving bureaucrats destroy the Republic we cherish. We will bring about the greater good."

The intensity of her words struck Malak like a thunderclap. "I await the day that we should be together forever. My heart tells me that it will be so."

As time bore on, the pair continued to weave their spells throughout the Academy and they could now count a third of the Padawans as being committed to the cause. Those not deemed worthy were never approached and two, Bastila and Atris, were delayed.

Outwardly, Revan played the dutiful Padawan and she completely returned to the good graces of Master Vrook. To him, her power was obvious and he was anxious to have her take the trials to become a Knight. Once again, he would be able to place himself in line to join the High Council.

"Revan, the time has come," advised Vrook as they sat in the study chamber. "You will begin your trials to become a Knight."

The young woman knelt obediently, her face serene and obedient. "Yes, my Master. What must I do?"

A faint smile creased Vrook's lips. "The Council on Dantooine has tasked you with delivering a holocron to our agent on Deralia. A _Starsprite_ has been made available to you for your travel. You must be careful however, there are agents out there, who would wish to possess this holocron. Please depart as soon as possible. My trust is with you."

He then put out his hand and gave her a small, metal device, a lightsaber emitter. "Revan, take this as a token of my pride in you. It is an Expert Fencing Emitter. It will enhance your already formidable prowess. I know you will use it justly and with restraint."

Revan took the emitter and held it in grateful hands. She thought for a moment before bowing low. "Thank you, Master. I shall not fail you."

As she left, Master Vrook brushed his fingers through graying hair and nodded in satisfaction. "All she needed was a little more guidance to return her to the path. She is like a daughter to me."

In her quarters, Revan joyously affixed her emitter to her potent weapon, which was adorned with golden inlays of scenes from Fresian life: a crouched tiger; a rearing bear; and a wise raven.

_My weapon is the manifestation of my power and my will. It will symbolize my control over my life and my destiny. With it, I cannot fail._

Revan walked to the Academy hangar and spoke to a droid about her _Starsprite_, a small, nimble craft used by the Jedi for such missions. It sported advanced weaponry and a modest hyperdrive. An astromech droid was lowered into a slot at the back of the cockpit and locked in. The little robot would help guide Revan through the stars.

Mechanical arms then maneuvered the craft onto a pad and Revan took a helmet from the Life Support Droid, who also gave her instructions on egress, should she need to eject.

Revan filed a flight plan and then entered the tiny cockpit. She brought the systems online and lights flickered along with the sound of whirring of gyros. She maneuvered the stick while monitoring thruster output and then pressed on each rudder pedal; all flight controls were free and correct.

When she was ready, she keyed the push to talk. "Dantooine clearance, Sprite Zero-One, clearance on request, ready to copy with Juliet."

"Sprite Zero-One, cleared for the Kath Hound Three Departure, climb and maintain three thousand, expect six thousand. Vector One-Three-Zero, departure freq is Three- Four-Four point Five. Squawk Zero-Zero-Zero-One."

Revan entered the data and programmed in her waypoints. When she had received takeoff clearance, she powered thrusters and the repulsorlift and the _Sprite _floated off of the surface. The craft soon began to accelerate and climb as Revan held a steady speed and attitude.

As she cleared the atmosphere, she entered the navigational program that was preset into the computer. "Ready to go, Tee Two?"

"Beeeeep."

With that, they leapt into hyperspace toward Deralia.

The trip was uneventful and when they dropped out of hyperspace, a beautiful jade and blue globe greeted Revan. She had heard that Deralia was a mystical planet of lush forests and vast, plentiful oceans. Its people were learned and scientifically advanced and prescribed to a vision of peace. However, sinister things lurked beneath the surface of the idyllic society.

"Deralia Approach, Sprite Zero-One, requesting the RNAV GPS approach, Landing Pad Two Two, with Romeo," she said, asking for a challenging landing.

"Roger Sprite, cleared direct Kuchi for one turn and hold, then vector Maiti for the RNAV GPS, Landing Pad Two Two. Welcome to Deralia, Jedi Revan."

Revan greased the demanding approach and was soon on the ground. She hopped out of the craft as protocol and maintenance droids swarmed around her craft. One silver droid approached her.

"Madam Jedi, I am C-8LK, please follow me. I will take you to House Dakar."

Revan nodded and walked after the droid.

As they exited the great spaceport dome, Revan was greeted by the sight of incredible flying beasts, large enough that they could carry a house on their backs. Strange equine beasts played in fertile fields surrounded by sylvan woods. Revan inhaled the scent of Jasmine in the air and closed her eyes for a moment.

_This place is enchanting. Malak, I shall bring you here with me one day. _

The droid continued on, entering the forest with Revan in tow.

Meanwhile, back at the hangar, a silver droid sauntered up to the _Starsprite_ and looked around. It approached a man, who was logging the craft into the spaceport's manifest.

"Excuse me, sir," said the droid, "Might you be Jedi Revan? I am here to bring you to House Dakar."


	2. The Power of the Sword Part II

Updated 07 NOV 06 with much more character dynamic and dialog. I want to build the relationships between Revan, the Exile, Malak, Bandon, Vrook, and others.

**The Power of the Sword - Part II**

**The Sylvan Forest of Deralia**

In the forest, Revan followed the droid as birds sang and crickets chirped. The cobblestone path was quaint and it brought a smile to Revan's lips and she felt at peace and idle thoughts played through her mind.

_There are still so many things I do not understand in the Order. I don't understand why the Jedi do not intervene in the Mandalorian War. We could bring peace and prosperity to the entire galaxy if they would only bring their power to bear. We would have a time of unlimited growth. Also, I don't understand why love is so terrible. My union with Malak has made us stronger. The High Council doesn't understand that things have changed. We must adapt for the greater good._

When they emerged on the far side of the forest, a speeder was waiting and they got in. It sped off toward a compound, kilometers away. The gates to the estate opened as they approached and the speeder parked next to a sparkling fountain. Revan and the droid stepped off and proceeded into the estate.

She was led through dark wood hallways carpeted in rich fabrics with holo images of distinguished persons adorning the walls. Eventually, they came to a courtyard, where a number of men sparred with vibroswords. Another man sat beneath a parasol, watching the mock combat and the droid led Revan to him.

"Jedi Revan, might I present Lord Dakar."

Revan made a curt bow as the man motioned for her to sit. He was attired in robes of deep teal and gold with a bulbous felt hat. Revan thought he might be in his forties and his brown hair was just beginning to gray.

"Lord Dakar, I bring greetings from the Jedi Council on Dantooine."

The man nodded warmly. "Thank you, I trust that you have something of mine."

Revan took out the holocron and held it momentarily. She had noticed that the men in the courtyard had stopped sparring and were standing nearby as if waiting for something. Also, out of the corner of her eye she could see droids coming from the estate…and they were armed.

Revan blinked and a sense of urgency filled her heart. She looked the man in the eye and knew something was wrong. He saw it in her face and nodded to the men. Suddenly, a cord wrapped around her neck. The master manipulator had been manipulated.

Revan was pulled backward as the cord tightened. She dropped the holocron, which was scooped up by the faux Lord Dakar. Revan's eyes rolled back and she gasped for air.

As her vision blurred, she saw a man raising a vibrosword at her. Desperately, she centered herself and focused her mind. She spun, placing the man with the garrote in the path of the falling sword. There was a slashing noise and the sound of a man screaming; blood sprayed over Revan and the cord went slack.

Revan fell forward as blaster bolts from the droids hit around them. She inhaled several deep breaths as her lightsaber came to life. She leapt up, taking a Soresu-Form stance and held her weapon out. The lightsaber whirled around her, deflecting bolts in every direction. She was surrounded by hostile forces and tried to move to gain the advantage, but men rushed her, braving certain death to get at the Jedi.

Revan sliced neatly through two men before several slammed into her. In a mass, they tumbled to the ground as men pinned her arms.

"Grab the lightsaber!" they yelled.

Flashes of Revan's Padawan trial seared through her mind followed by an image of an alien droid standing before an ancient computer in an abandoned ruin. Tendrils of dark and forbidding power surged through her and her eyes glowed yellow for a moment.

"What the-" a man on top of her began.

The men holding her were hurled by unseen hands high into the air. Droids fell backward, sparking and twitching as if hit by a wave of invisible water. Revan rose and reclaimed her weapon with an eerie sense of ease. As one man fell back to the ground, she sliced through him, scattering his parts over the grass. Calmly, she finished off the stunned guards one by one, soaking in their terror as the searing blade of energy took their lives.

The faux Lord Dakar looked on in horror; a mere Padawan could never have defeated his force. His jaw fell open as Revan raised her hand, yanking the holocron from his grasp.

Revan walked up to the man, forcing him to his knees with her power. He cringed and sobbed, begging for his life.

"Bow to me and I shall spare your life. I may have use for you in time. You will serve the greater good."

"I swear it! I will serve you!" he pleaded.

Revan looked him over as he knelt before her and she noticed something odd. "What is this? Some disguise?" she said as she ripped the syntheskin from his face, revealing a much younger man. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

"M-my name is Atton…Atton Rand. I was hired by Motta the Hutt to get the holocron."

Revan nodded. "I see. I release you from his employment because you now work for me."

**The Dakar Estate**

Later, Revan did meet with the real Lord Dakar and provided him with the holocron. As she was treated to the finest accommodations the Deralian Lord could offer, she met the Lord's daughter, Aerin Dakar.

Their appearance was remarkably similar, but Aerin was peaceful and serene in her demeanor. The young noblewoman was gentle, preoccupied with cutesy items and was a great lover of animals. Although Revan enjoyed her company, she thought Aerin was rather vacuous and unambitious despite having great potential and training. Their personalities could not be more different.

Revan smirked at her near twin derisively. _There, but for the grace of the Force, go I._

When her trial was complete, Revan returned to Dantooine and was elevated to Knighthood in a secret and austere ceremony honoring millennia of Jedi tradition. Master Vrook bestowed upon her cortosis-woven robes of blue and gray along with a Jenraux Crystal to be used in defense.

Master Vrook beamed with pride and lauded the accomplishments of his pupil and Revan basked in the glow of her Master and surrogate father. Despite their differences on the Mandalorian Wars, they had become as close as any family.

Revan bowed low and accepted these treasures. She meditated with her holocron and fed more of herself into the cube along with her ambition and desire.

Her level of prowess had not been seen for decades and she had attained her rank before reaching the age of 20, something unheard of for ages. Little did they know how her power had been enhanced by ancient sorcery.

A fortnight later, Revan stood before a throng of young Jedi and all eyes were upon her. "The time is drawing near," she said with conviction, "for us to cast off the old, stogy cloak of the Order and to venture forth to save the Republic. No one else will do it, so it must be we who make the sacrifice."

The crowd went wild.

Malak rose and stood beside her, holding her hand up. "We will not fail because our hearts are pure."

Mai-Lyn also leapt up, her face full of passion. "No sacrifice will be too great."

Revan went up to the golden-haired woman and embraced her. "You and Malak will be my sword and shield. Mai-Lyn, now is the time. Go and bring Atris into our fold. I shall meet with Bastila."

Mai-Lyn hesitated for a moment as if thinking. "Revan, I do not have a good feeling about Atris. Though she has been my friend, she is shy and retiring, not wanting to get involved in any controversy. I have tried to influence her, but I lack your charisma."

"It is not all charisma, my friend. There is finesse too. You have to know what makes someone tick…what motivations they have…what they like and what they fear. Only then, can you make people do what you want. It is an easy skill, I will teach you in time."

"I look forward to it, Revan. I shall go now and meet with Atris, but I must tell you, that I will miss Master Kavar. He has been a beacon and an inspiration to me. I have learned much under his gentle hand."

Revan made a sly smirk. "Was he _that_ gentle?" she asked, insinuating something else and Mai-Lyn blushed furiously.

"How would you know? There are things that a Jedi should not discuss."

Revan grasped Mai-Lyn by the face and gazed into her eyes. "I know all that goes on around here. I know that he made you happy and that is all I care about. Would he join us?"

Mai-Lyn shook her head. "No, he would not. The Order is his life…I just hoped that it would include me as well."

"I am sorry, he is a good man. Come, we must attend to Bastila and Atris."

**The Courtyard**

Revan found Bastila wandering through the Courtyard. _I have not spoken to my friend as of late. She seems distant…subdued by the will of the masters. I will show her the true path. She must see that we are righteous in our motivation._ A lump formed in Revan's throat and perspiration beaded on her palms. Something was not right.

Bastila was meditating, focusing her energy and immense power flowed through her and she gasped, losing contact with the Force. Bastila then seemed to feel a presence behind her.

"Bastila," announced Revan, "I'm sorry that I have been so busy. You have been like a sister to me and I have missed our chats. I have missed our friendship."

"Knight Revan, please have a seat."

Revan sat, inhaling the scent of Gardenia. With a strange smile, Revan looked Bastila in the eye. "My Sister, I have seen how you have grown. Your power has manifested itself nicely," she said. Then, she leaned forward and her face took on a conspiratorial look. "I am going to tell you something in confidence and I know you will listen."

Bastila nodded.

"I am going to join the Republic. I have the support of most of the young Padawans and I know you have the foresight to join me. With you and Malak by my side, we will be invincible."

Bastila's face turned ashen gray and her expression was as stone.

"Knight Revan, please…do not speak like that. You are talking about treason to the Order."

"It is for the greater good, Bastila. What good is the Order if the Republic falls to Mandalore? We would be nothing," Revan urged.

Bastila turned away from Revan's intense gray eyes, a fierce and dangerous dragon's eyes. "Knight Revan, go if you must, but I shall respect the will of the Order. I shall not follow you."

Revan fell back as if struck. "You fool, how dare you defy me. We are friends…." she added, holding out a last hope that Bastila would relent.

"Not any more…leave me."

Revan paused for a moment before she spat on the ground before Bastila. "Weakling. How could I have thought that you would be anything?" she said and stormed off in search of false glory...and darkness.

As Revan stomped away, her cheeks blushed red. Rarely was she denied her desire. Bastila's fading sobs meant nothing.

_Who does she think she is? I made her…she is nothing without me._

Despite her anger, something kept Revan from using her power to overwhelm her friend and force her compliance…something still noble. Inside, she fumed over the rejection as she walked away to find Malak.

She found him in the lounge. "It is time," she said calmly with grim determination.

"I am ready. I see that Bastila decided to remain a sheep. Atris did as well. I just spoke to Mai-Lyn. It did not go well."

"Forget them. They are no more than dust now. Gather the true believers."

Malak smiled, that infectious boyish grin that had charmed Revan since the beginning. "It's already begun. Bandon is spreading the word, while Mai-Lyn ushers in the women. Sion, Nisotsa, and Mohitos are shepherding the men. Moritz and Carriaga Sin are providing intelligence."

Word spread quietly through the rebellious Padawans and they gathered in the predawn mist. Along with Malak and Mai'Lyn, Revan led the group onto a landing pad, where a number of shuttles awaited. She had forced friendly transponder codes from the mind of a controller and had sent them to Atton Rand, her Deralian agent. The doors to the lead shuttle opened to reveal her servant and the Padawan force congregated, anticipation electrifying the young group. Revan climbed halfway up the shuttle steps and turned to her followers.

"Brave soldiers of the Republic, we embark upon the great adventure. You have proven yourselves worthy to fight by my side. Come, we shall purge our beloved worlds of the hateful enemy!"

Cheers sprung up from the horde and they streamed onto the waiting shuttles. Revan and Malak watched with satisfaction until a single voice penetrated the darkness and stopped everything. Revan turned to see Master Vrook approach. Malak moved, but Revan stayed him with her hand.

"I'll handle this," she said, walking to meet Vrook.

With the mist between them, she bowed before her lifelong teacher. "Master Vrook," she said with the tiniest hint of regret.

He scowled at her, barely able to contain his anger. "Revan, I cannot allow you to do this. You betray the Order. It is sacrilege."

Revan spread her arms in honest apology. "I am truly sorry, Master. You have no say in this any longer. You gave me your answer earlier. Would you see the Republic destroyed for the inertia of the High Council? It is for the greater good."

"You keep saying that, but you have no idea what it means. Your arrogance will destroy you, Revan."

Vrook's pupil bit her lip. "Believe what you wish, Master, it changes nothing. Please, let us go." She turned to depart, but Vrook reached out and grabbed her arm. She shrugged his hand off angrily and turned back at him with a venomous look.

The old Master shook as he fought to contain his growing rage at her betrayal. "Revan, I challenge you. Stand and face me. Should you be victorious, you are free to depart. Should you fall, everyone stays."

Suddenly, Revan's expression changed and she laughed, an eerie, high-pitched laugh. She was unrecognizable to Vrook in her arrogance and pride. "Very well, Master. I accept," she said gaily as though she were merely going for a stroll with her teacher and not agreeing to fight to the death.

Though reluctant to duel her master, she knew she could not refuse for fear of losing all credibility with her new army. She swallowed the bile building in her throat and focused her resolve.

Revan sidestepped gracefully, igniting her lightsaber and the cobalt blue blade shot forth with a hiss. Vrook narrowed his eyes and responded in kind with his golden weapon, regretting his gifts to his rebellious student. He settled into a balanced Niman stance, neutral and flexible.

They circled warily until Revan took a defensive stance, weight on her back leg, blade angled over her shoulder. This was the most powerful of forms that Vrook had taught her; Juyo, a style reserved for only the most talented masters.

Their eyes locked in mutual antagonism, neither able to gain a mental advantage. They were now oblivious to the scores of watchful eyes upon them.

Vrook launched a series of powerful strikes, which Revan deflected and dodged. As their weapons locked, Vrook extended his power outward, but to his amazement, Revan withstood his mental assault. A smile creased her lips as she seized the initiative.

Switching to the Shien Form, Revan launched two fierce uppercuts that forced Vrook backward and he spun to parry her attacks away. Blue and golden light arced and sizzled throughout the morning mist.

The duel raged for uncounted minutes between parry and riposte, reprise and remise. Despite his command of the Force, Vrook began to breathe heavily, fighting to keep up with Revan's athleticism as she injected attacks from Ataru. She leapt and darted about, striking from all angles; she was a blur of power.

Feeling his waning strength, Vrook unleashed the last of his energy, hurling a massive wave of the Force at his opponent.

Translucent coils swept around Revan, and washed over Malak, Bandon, Mai-Lyn and many others, hurling them backward onto the ground. However, Revan stood, unfazed.

Seeing that his power had failed, Vrook rushed at her, their lightsabers meeting in mid air. Amid the crackling sounds, Revan shifted her weight ever so slightly to change her center of balance. Revan withdrew her blade and Vrook stumbled forward. With a torque of her hips, Revan swung her blade at Vrook's neck, stopping her lightsaber a centimeter from his throat. The heat burned his skin.

Vrook froze and Revan blinked; a silence fell over the field. The young woman's mouth fell open, surprised at her own victory. Revan almost wished that Vrook had won; that he had stopped her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she choked silently.

"Goodbye my Master. Please forgive me…I have to do this."

She deactivated her lightsaber and turned her back on all that she had known and stood for.


	3. The Woman in the Dunes Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 07 NOV 06. This is the aftermath of the battle and the jumpoff to Tatooine. I'm introducing several OCs to spice things up and keep the story fresh. Saul begins to waver as he understands that his original ideals have been sullied, but the hold of the Dark Side is strong. Yes, there is a real Aerin Dakar. We get a glimpse of what makes Canderous tick.

**The Woman in the Dunes – Part I**

**Thyferra System – Day Three – 0445Z**

The detritus of space warfare drifted lazily through the void; hull parts, engines, and an odd body or two. Against all hope, the Republic Fleet had held against the onslaught of Malak's power.

As a testament to the ferocity of the battle, the _Majestic _drifted as smaller vessels moored alongside her, trying to hold her in place for repairs. One of her massive ion engines had been sheered away by Sith fire and her thrusters were offline.

Nearby, the _Intrepid _burned fiercely, her damage control teams fighting valiantly to contain the blaze.

Off in the distance, Republic vessels pursued a handful of Sith warships unable to jump to hyperspace. Turbolaser and ion cannon tore into the Sith vessels until they were unable to flee. Then, Republic marines boarded and seized the ships from the dead hands of the enemy.

Aboard the _Majestic_, the Communications Officer turned back to see Admiral Dodonna. "Ma'am, incoming communications from the marine boarding party."

Forn nodded and the hologram of a striking young marine appeared. The crest of the Republic was emblazoned on the chest of his body armor and soot covered his face. Smoke could be seen roiling in the background.

"Admiral, this is Captain Durren. We have secured several Sith vessels. I am calling from the bridge of the Sith Battlecruiser _Purgatory_," the marine said proudly.

"Good work, Captain. We'll need to get those vessels back to Intelligence to exploit their technology. I want to know how they are manufacturing these ships at such an incredible rate."

"We saw nothing that would give us a clear answer to that, Admiral, but much of their databanks are still intact. Admiral…it's good to be on the winning side for once."

Forn managed a brief smile. "It is indeed. I'll be sending over some computer exploitation teams. We need some answers soon. Dodonna out."

After the Republic mopped up the remaining Sith ships, Admiral Dodonna breathed a sigh of relief from her blackened command chair.

_This is our first major victory over the Sith… but at what cost? Half my ships are crippled and the Majestic is out of commission. _

Quiet cheers reverberated throughout the battered flagship. Forn looked out of the forward viewing port and saw her starfighters being recovered by the carrier, _Republic Standard._ A tense smile crossed her lips. "You came through for me again, Carth. You always were my right hand man," she whispered.

She looked over to the Ops Officer. "Begin damage control and rescue operations. We have a lot of stranded crews out there."

**Near the wreck of the Sith Fleet**

Somewhere in space, Canderous Ordo floated along, tethered to his dead bomber. His environmental suit was damaged and his back was seriously burned. Despite this minor discomfort, he had enjoyed watching the destruction of the Sith Fleet. He chuckled to himself, imagining the Sith crews screaming as their ships were burning around them. As he bounced on the end of the tether, he played over in his mind battles long past. "Jagi, if you could see me now, you would laugh. Canderous Ordo, crushing the enemies of the Republic."

He envisioned his closest warrior companions during their prime in their ruinous war against the Republic.

_Jagi, stout of heart and body. You were the bravest of the brave, never questioning my orders and always leading the attack. I still morn your death at Althir. _

_Ergeron, tall and broad of shoulder. Wisest and most savvy of my warriors. I could use your counsel now. I remember our last parting during the last campaign on Malachor. Why did I leave you with the Mandalore? You should have flown by my side and fought with me against General T'Sing in the frozen wastes. Instead, you and Geratt stood by the Mandalore's side while he was slain by Revan's blade._

_Kelborn, Bralor, strong and powerful. You were my most reliable wingmen. We tore a great hole in Malak and Saul Karath's fleet, didn't we? Well, I bloodied those two again today for Mandalorian honor._

_Xarga, you showed your mettle against General T'Sing. I'll never forget our final charge against her behemoth. We taught her a thing or two that day. _

_My fellow warriors, where are you now? Are you dead? Then I hope it was an honorable death._

Canderous smiled under his helmet. Then, his face twisted up as he recalled those, who had fallen.

_Sherruk, killed by a Jedi whelp on a backwater world. Such a dishonorable death…. What happened to you? You were once a warrior to be feared._

_And you too, Bendak Starkiller. No warrior but the Mandalore could stand before you and your handling of the fleets brought you great honor. I watched you die by that hand of that same Jedi, laid low in a cesspit on some ruined world. _

_What have we become? We, who were once masters of the galaxy._

_And what of this Jedi, this Aerin Dakar? She is a woman of contradictions. Smug, though inexperienced and incapable of handling the realities of a harsh world, she can fight like a demon. _

An explosion in the distance ripped part of the hull of a Sith ship away and he looked back at the smoldering hulk of the _Red Dragon_ and his heart swelled with pride.

Off in the distance, he noticed an object closing; it was a Republic rescue shuttle. Canderous yawned. "It's about time."

**Sith Warship _Leviathan_ - Location Unknown – Day Three – 1030Z**

Darth Malak stewed quietly as the remnants of his fleet gathered at the rendezvous point. Battered warships and handfuls of starfighters leapt into real space around the damaged flagship. Admiral Karath had succeeded in saving a few Sith vessels, but their losses were staggering.

In his torn and sooty uniform, Saul warily approached the Dark Lord. "M…M'Lord…the fleet is gathered. W…what are your orders?"

Malak waved offhandedly as if he did not care. "Maintain a defensive posture. We will have replacements in three weeks. Begin training new crews. I'll be returning to the Star Forge for the time being."

Saul bowed as the Dark Jedi strode from the Bridge, bringing silver armored troops to attention. The Admiral sighed in relief.

_This damn war will be long and bloody; the fighting will never end. We were supposed to quickly overthrow the weak, corrupt Senate and replace it with vision and strength. All we do now is slaughter and be slaughtered. Revan, where is the vision you showed me? Where is the strength of your mind? _

Saul sat in the command chair and exhaled deeply. Revan's guidance was gone, lost in the blood of innocents.

**Republic Warship _Majestic_ – After the Battle of Thyferra – Day Three - 1130Z**

Having been returned to the crippled _Majestic_, Canderous chuckled to himself as he walked into the briefing room. He noticed all of his comrades from the Ebon Hawk gathered in front of Admiral Dodonna. A look of relief spread through the crowd and Canderous smirked, amused by their concern for him. "It's going to take more than a Sith carrier to kill this Mandalorian. I've butted heads against bigger, badder enemies, yourselves included." He took a seat next to Aerin and leaned back, crossing his arms smugly.

The Admiral gave the Mandalorian a half smile. "I never hoped to be fighting alongside of a Mandalorian, but you've changed my mind. You're welcome in my fleet any time."

"And you will be welcome in mine, Admiral," Canderous replied seriously.

The Admiral let out a nervous chuckle. "Carth, Bastila, and the crew of the Ebon Hawk, you have done a great service to the Republic. Without you, the battle may have gone against us. According to my agreement with Master Vandar, I now release you from my service to continue your mission. I have consulted with the Jedi, and we wish to provide you with a little extra manpower to assist in your task. I'm going to give you three of my Marines and two of my intelligence officers. They will no doubt prove valuable."

At that, Commander Ergot walked in, leading the four other Republic officers. He nodded respectfully to Admiral Dodonna and approached the group. "I am here to serve and to ensure the completion of the mission." Although he sounded sincere, he shot Aerin a wicked glance, which was not lost on her.

Following him was a petite young woman with short, blonde hair. She wore the rank of an ensign and carried herself with dignity.

The three marines stood at attention before Admiral Dodonna. She motioned them forward. "Carth, this is Captain Kyle Durren of the Republic Marines. He is one of my best."

Durren gave Carth a smart salute and then shook hands with the others.

Belaya rose from her seat and looked haltingly around the room, seemingly unsure of herself. Still feeling out of her element, she struggled to maintain her composure. It was one thing to be among the Jedi, but quite another to interact with the rugged troops of the Republic. "I want to thank the Admiral for her assistance. We should now take our leave. Please remember, that for this quest, we must hide our affiliation with the Order and with the Republic."

"Where is your next destination?" asked the Admiral.

"The Force has guided us to travel to Tatooine," answered Belaya.

"That hunk of rocks and sand? What could possibly be on that world?"

Belaya looked away. "The Force will show us a map to Malak's facility."

Admiral Dodonna nodded knowingly. "Ah, yes, the Star Maps. Well, I wish you luck and good fortune and, as you say, may the Force be with you."

After gathering their belongings and supplies from the fleet, the team returned to the hangar bay and boarded the Ebon Hawk. They received a priority clearance for departure and glided into space. From the Star Map, Bastila input the coordinates for Tatooine and Carth jumped the ship into hyperspace.

The two-day journey to the desert planet went in relative silence. Aerin and Bastila slept most of the time, having been exhausted from the battle. Canderous and Zaalbar took the controls, allowing Carth to snooze. When Carth awoke, he saw a uniformly tan sphere in the forward window. He activated the sensors and made a radio call to Tatooine Center to get landing clearance.

Aerin and Belaya stepped forward onto the flight deck. They took a quick look at Tatooine in the window and Belaya glanced over at Carth. "What's the weather like?" she asked.

Carth laughed. "Currently, it's hot and dry. We expect hot and dry weather for the afternoon and the forecast is hot and dry. Don't forget your moisturizer."

Aerin rolled her eyes. "This is going to suck."


	4. The Woman in the Dunes Part II

Writer's notes: Updated 08 NOV 06. The pithy blurb is a haiku about staying in the here and now. The team faces its first big challenge together and they are hard pressed to survive. Aerin shows more of the tactical genius that she was known for in her previous life. Also, HK-47 is introduced. The update contains more of the sidequests and more interaction and dialog.

**The Woman in the Dunes – Part II**

_Live in this moment.  
__The starry sky is just there-  
__Where else can you be?_

_Myochi_

**Tatooine – Late Morning**

A hot, dry wind blew fiercely over the sandy dunes, kicking up a choking dust into the air like a shroud. Tatooine's two suns shined brightly, radiating intense heat across the desolate landscape. Only the shade of the disabled sandcrawler gave any relief from the scorching rays of the twin orbs. The enormous piece of machinery sat immobile, smoking and flaming from numerous rocket hits, spewing acrid fumes into the clear, blue sky.

Only the sound of the wind whistling through the sandcrawler's treads could be heard. Debris was piled up around the shattered tracks, forming a makeshift defensive position. Belaya poked her head up above one of the barricades. Bodies lay strewn about the perimeter, a result of the recent carnage.

"It doesn't look like they'll be coming back," said Belaya hopefully. Her light brown hair hung in sweaty clumps about her face. She wiped soot from her forehead and slumped back down behind the barricade, where Juhani lay next to her, clutching her unpowered lightsaber. A look of poorly veiled desperation covered Belaya's face.

Juhani put her furry hand on Belaya's back and rubbed it gently. "I think you're right. Your leadership kept us safe."

From behind, Aerin and a red-haired man crawled through the sand to Belaya's position. The man's head and arm were bandaged but his expression was grim and determined. He peered over the barricade, pointing his blaster rifle in the direction of some dunes. "They'll be back. You can bet your credits on that," the mining captain said in heavily accented basic.

Using a pair of electrobinoculars, Aerin scanned the surrounding dunes, but none of the attacking Sand People could be seen. She slipped back down behind the debris and handed the binoculars to Belaya, who took them with shaky fingers.

The older Jedi Knight sighed and took a sip of water from a bladder held within her backpack. "How did we get into this mess and how are we going to get out? There is nothing out here. Padawan Dakar, are you sure about that dream you shared with Bastila?" They had been escorting a sandcrawler into the desert sea and it had been attacked by an overwhelming force of Sand People, also known as Tusken Raiders. Now, they were stranded many kilometers from civilization with little hope of finding the Star Map in the endless desert.

Aerin shrugged, not sure of what to make of her disturbing dreams. It was a combination of factors that led them to this dangerous point in time, the dream being one of them.

Bastila and Mission made their way to the pile of debris and hid behind cover. Bastila took the pair of binoculars and began her own scan of the area. She looked back and quickly noted the other defensive positions around the dead sandcrawler; Canderous, the rust-colored droid that Aerin had purchased, and several of the miners hunkered down behind some debris while Carth and Zaalbar munched on some snacks at another position. 

"We're screwed, aren't we?" asked Mission with surprising calm as she counted her remaining blaster power packs.

"Huh?" asked Bastila, who had been distracted with her own thoughts. "Screwed? I'm sorry, that is not a term I am familiar with."

"You know…screwed, hosed, fu-"

"I get it. No, Belaya is an experienced Jedi Knight and has survived many trials," Bastila said as she wiped sweat from her brow that had begun to drip into her eyes. "So, we are not…screwed, as you say."

"Well," Mission said with a huff. "I think we're screwed."

Padawan Shan leaned back against the debris pile and wiped her hand over her face several times. "We'll be fine, Mission. It should begin to cool off and we can make our escape then."

"I don't think so. Last time those meatbags came at us I saw that they had night vision. We won't get far. I told you we're screwed."

"We are _not_ screwed!" the Jedi said, this time a little exasperated. "Belaya will lead us out of this. I am confident of that. It's just that…that everything on Tantooine started so well."

"Yah, it started well, but now we're screwed."

**Anchorhead – In the Recent Past**

Everything had gone fairly well for the team up to this point. They had landed the _Ebon Hawk_ at the spaceport in the town of Anchorhead and had convinced the Czerka representatives that they were merchants, who wanted to do business on Tatooine. Once in the town, they were able to gather much information about the desert sea outside of Anchorhead.

Outside of the space port, Aerin noticed a woman sitting under a tent that was steaming in the hot sun. Racks within the tent hung reptilian scales in neat rows. Aerin, Bastila, and Mission walked in as the others wandered about, looking at other kiosks, hoping to find more information.

The woman looked beaten and forlorn, her youthful features and dark hair covered in gritty dust. She looked up after taking a sip from a dirty glass of water. "Greetings, travelers," she said with fatigue. "My name is Sharina. Would you care to purchase some Desert Wraid plates?" Aerin noticed two children peering out from behind Sharina's skirt. They were thin and dirty and looked just as tired as their mother.

Bastila looked intently at the plates. "My father was a hunter…more of a treasure hunter, but he knew how to hunt Wraid."

"What's a Wraid?" asked Mission as she felt the hard plates between her fingers.

Sharina pulled one of the plates from the rack and handed it to the Twi'Lek. "The Wraid is the great predator of the vast desert," she said with some hidden pride. She wiped the grime from her cheek, creating a clean spot and her face beamed. "My husband hunts…I mean use to hunt these creatures as their hide is very precious." Sharina's face turned down again and she choked back a sob.

"Why can't you sell these in the market that we saw?" asked Bastila. "I'm sure you would fetch a better price there."

Sharina shook her head. "I need a license to sell these. Being a hunter is an exclusive club. You'll see if you're here to explore the wastes. I'm locked out. To buy a license, it would put me further in debt and then my husband's death would be for nothing."

Aerin looked the plates over with respectful hands. "What do these go for?"

"On the market," said Sharina, "all of these would go for five-hundred credits, but I can't ask that of you."

Aerin put a number of silver strips on the table. "Done."

Sharina's eyes widened in shock. "I-I…don't know what to say. Thank you. This is all we need to get off of this planet and start a new life. Thank you, madam Jedi."

Bastila stepped back and her eyes focused on Aerin in disbelief until Aerin bowed to Sharina and said, "Good luck to you and take care." Aerin smiled to her mentor as she left the tent. "Come, we should go and procure a hunter's license is we want to further explore the planet."

Mission was anxious to learn of her brother's whereabouts and led the team to Greeta Holda's Officially Sanctioned Supplies, which was the Czerka Representative's Office. As they entered, a cold blast of air conditioning hit them and Aerin sighed with relief. "Why don't we just remain here? Call me when we've won the war."

In the shop, a pompous woman looked them over. Ignoring the woman's attitude, Mission approached her. "Hey there, I'm looking for my brother, Griff. About this tall, green, not too bright."

The woman sniffed, turning her chin up. Despite the dirty conditions of the settlement, the Czerka Representative was immaculate, her uniform pressed and her hair coiffed. "Griff…griff, oh yes…_him_. That…Griff was working as a miner for Czerka Corp., but he was such a slacker and is due to be terminated."

Mission became a bit irate at the insult to her brother, but in her heart she knew the description was true. "Yah, I guess that sounds like him. Do you know where he is?"

"The lands around Anchorhead are filled with hostile Sand People. Your…Griff was with a sandcrawler expedition when it was attacked. We suspect that he has been captured by the Tusken Raiders."

Mission's jaw dropped. "Well, aren't you going to rescue him?"

"It is unfortunate, but Czerka Corp cannot expend the resources to rescue the likes of him," said the female representative coldly. "The mining operation here has been a big bust for the corporation; the ore on Tatooine is tainted and the Sand People's savagery is inflicting heavy losses on Czerka personnel."

Mission looked up to Aerin, Carth, and Bastila. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave him with those Sand People."

Carth looked back down at her. "Don't worry, we're going out there anyway. We'll look for Griff," he said and then looked back to the Czerka woman. "Do you know anything about any ruins out there…ancient technology?"

The woman shook her head as Belaya led the others into the shop. "No, I haven't heard about any ruins, but the Sand People are often seen with strange items beyond their technology."

Aerin saw the others enter and motioned to Belaya. "What do you think about offering our services to the Czerka Corp so that we may have the opportunity to explore the desert?" Belaya thought for a moment and then nodded. A deal was struck in which the team would provide protection to a mining expedition and they would be given a hunting license and a bounty for any Gaffi Sticks that they would recover.

The Czerka woman showed them a Gaffi Stick. "These sticks are the weapons of the Sand People and it would indicate that your team had killed the enemies of the Czerka. You will be rewarded for each one that you bring me."

Outside of the office, the team was approached by an angry Rodian. The Rodian swore at them, "You are nothing more than being puppets of the Czerka Corporation!"

Belaya tried to calm him down. "Sir, what are you saying? We are just helping to protect the expeditions."

The Rodian shook his fist at her. "I am an anthropologist and have researched Tatooine for years. I know that the Sand People only attacked the Czerka Corp because of its ruthless mining operations. And now you're helping them."

"But it's just sand and rocks out there," countered Belaya. "And those Sand People are just mindless savages, so we've been told."

The Rodian shook his head. "No, you've been lied to. The Sand People are intelligent and capable of negotiations under certain circumstances. You can reason with them as I have. However, you would need to be able to communicate with the Sand People first.

"Is there someone who can translate for us?" asked Belaya, now genuinely interested.

"There is an Ithorian droid merchant on the east side of town. Apparently, he has a droid and that can translate…or so he says."

"What about you? You seem to understand them," she asked.

Again, he shook his head. "That Czerka witch has a bounty on _my_ head. If I go outside of Anchorhead, bounty hunters will kill me on sight."

Belaya narrowed her eyes. "Okay, I understand. We wish you luck and I'll remember what you told us."

Aerin then led the way to the shop of Yuka Laka and bought the droid, dubbed HK-47. It seemed very upset with the merchant, but was convinced to forego giving the Ithorian 'a good thrashing'. This was an understatement, but Aerin didn't want to alarm her companions with the droid's violent demeanor

"He's pretty strange for a droid," commented Mission as she examined its glowing, orange eyes.

The droid's eyes flared. "Interrogatory: Who you calling strange, meatbag?"

Aerin laughed at the term, 'meatbag.' "Wow, he's got personality, doesn't he? Well, I think we're ready for the desert. We better get over to the license shop."

**Fazza Utral Hunter's Lodge**

The team walked into a huge lodge, decorated with the heads and hides of the various beasts that inhabited the inhospitable world of Tatooine. Weathered looking hunters lounged around in hunting attire, some sporting their long blaster rifles or other weapons of death. They glared at the newcomers with distrustful eyes as Belaya led them in toward the bar and shop. There, Belaya and Juhani perused the supplies.

A slow moving Ithorian manned the counter within the lodge, which was bustling with activity. Aerin approached the proprietor. "I'd like to purchase a hunter's license."

Fazza's eyes stalks turned and looked her over slowly. "You? You look entirely too civilized to be a hunter in these parts." He then focused on Carth and Canderous. "Now them, they look like they can handle themselves in the desert."

"Well, I'm buying. Here's the three-hundred credits. I hear that the Wraid are plentiful this time of year."

Fazza raised an eyestalk. "So, you do know a thing or two. Here your license is good for the season. I'd suggest you talk to some of the hunters when you get a chance."

Aerin thanked Fazza and showed him the Wraid plates that Sharina had sold to her.

"Whoa," said Fazza slowly in Ithorian. "Those are some of the biggest plates I have ever seen. I'll give you six hundred for the lot."

"Done."

The team then questioned some local hunters about the area and were told about some of the dangerous wildlife that inhabited the desert. One hunter, a Twi'lek named Komad Fortuna was very helpful about describing favorable hunting grounds for Desert Wraid. "Be care, though, the Wraids have a fierce disposition. I saw you with the plates that we gave to Sharina. Lucas died when the beast played wounded and then sprang at him. I understand that you bought the plates from her so that she could leave here."

Aerin nodded. "It was sad to see her and her children in such difficulty."

"You are very kind. We hunters don't forget such acts. I wish you well in the desert. I'm sure we'll meet again. Just be careful. I've found that if you leave the Sand People alone and show your hunting prowess, they tend to leave you alone."

Bastila stepped up and nodded a greeting to Komad. "We heard a similar assessment of the Sand People from a Rodian anthropologist."

The Twi'lek hunter pursed his lips in thought. "Yes, he is very experienced with them. Don't get me wrong, the Tuskan Raiders are extremely dangerous and often attack without warning, however, I think me and Dorak Quinn over there have a mutual understanding with them."

He then pointed over to the wall, where a trophy of large, reptilian teeth were mounted. "My father was a hunter and he killed the greatest Kraydt Dragon in the area. I've tried to live up to his reputation and have hunted several Kraydt, but the big one eludes me."

"Kraydt Dragons?" asked Aerin.

Komad raised an eyebrow and his Lekku shifted. "Oh, you've never heard of them? Well, if you hear the skies roar and the ground shake…you'll know one is near. Put on your fastest shoes and start running…the other way. You all should just stick to Wraid for now. You'll understand why."

"I was curious, have you ever seen any alien technology out there," asked Bastila.

He shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. The Sand People do horde some of what they find, but most of what you'll see out there is junk for the Jawas."

Aerin and Bastila bowed politely and stepped away. They had a strange feeling that they would be seeing him again.

Next, they approached a group of Gamorreans, who had gathered in a corner of the lodge. Their small area was filled with trash and Aerin's eyes crossed as they drew near. She pinched her nose. "Excuse me, we were hoping to talk to you about-"

At that point, the largest Gamorrean let loose a torrent of gas that shook the furniture. Bastila gagged.

The Gamorrean looked at Aerin and his fleshy face squinted up. "You, how dare you come here and stink up the place."

"Me? Hey, it was you who let loose the blast."

"No, you're the stink one," he retorted and the other Gamorreans began to point fingers at each other and shout.

Her face green with nausea, Bastila pulled Aerin away. "This is getting nowhere. Let's try someone else."

As they walked away, Mission gave them an obscene gesture. "Man, I hate Gamorreans. Maybe Zaalbar might have a talk with them."

"Zaalbar is not known for his patience or his ability to talk to others," said Bastila, a little confused.

Mission smiled. "My point exactly."

Aerin gave a little chuckle as she patted Mission on the back. "We might have to take him up on that some time. Hey, there's one last guy here. Let's talk to him."

The Twi'lek grimaced. "He looks even slimier than those Gamorreans."

"Well, he might have some good information," Bastila opined seriously. They approached the well tanned man, who looked to be in his thirties. His hair was slicked back and his skin was finely oiled. Despite his being a hunter and an outdoorsman, his clothing was first rate, a loose silk shirt of flame orange and deep maroon with tight leather pants, expertly dyed in mocha. He bore a puppy dog goatee that sat just below his lower lip, which jutted out like a cliff.

"Well," he said directly to Aerin, before they could speak. "What do we have here? A fine piece of feminine fortune has come upon me. You're so hot, you could melt the floor."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "It's just the twin suns of Tatooine."

The man turned to Padawan Shan and a leering grin lit up his face. "My my, two desert beauties. My luck has turned for the better. I'm Tanis Venn, the best hunter on the planet. You'll do well sticking with me. We could make beautiful music together."

"I'll bet you tell all the girls that," said Aerin with a decided lack of amusement.

"Heeey, don't be coy now. I'm just trying to be friendly," Tanis replied with a syrupy tone. He looked Aerin and Bastila up and down, undressing them in his mind. The sound of boots approaching got their attention.

"Watch yourself, buster," said Carth with a growl. "We don't take kindly to your behavior."

Tanis squinted, making a disgusted face. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm their…guardian, that's who. Why don't you just back off?"

Aerin frowned. "Carth, I can take care of m-" she began before Tanis grabbed her and Bastila's buttocks.

Bastila gasped and held her nose up, but Aerin merely drew a vibrodagger and held it to Tanis' throat; that said it all.

Tanis slowly released the fleshy handful that he held and put his palms out in surrender. "Okay, okay! I get it. You're just as bad as my wife, Marlena!"

Aerin sheathed her weapon and turned about. "The nerve of that guy," she said as she walked away. Though she was angry with the slimy worm, she would be much kinder next time they met. She looked back at Carth and saw that he was still fuming. _He's really been overprotective lately. I wonder what's going on?_

Having procured their license, it was time to join a sandcrawler expedition and explore the desert wastes. As they went to the rendezvous point, a woman ran up to them and stood before Aerin and Bastila. "I know you've been seeing my husband, Tanis," she said bluntly.

Aerin raised an eyebrow. "You mean that slimy worm in the lodge? Give me a break. He tried to hit on us. You must be Marlena?"

The woman began to laugh. "Why yes, I am. That low down, good for nothing, dirty, double crossing, cheating bastard…You tell him that I have a birthday present for him. He'll get a blast out of it."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Because I'm leaving this sandy cesspool. He'll have to fix his droids all by himself now. I'll bet he told you he was the greatest hunter on the planet? Well, the cheatingest…. I'll bet he didn't tell you he uses those droids to do all of his hunting. What a cheapskate."

With that, she ran off toward the spaceport…and freedom.

**The Battered Sandcrawler – The Present**

From behind the barricade, Bastila could see some movement behind a far off dune through the binoculars. She huffed. "I feel so useless. They are out of range of any of my powers." Belaya and Juhani nodded in agreement, but Aerin shrugged, holding a blaster rifle.

Mission bit into a ration bar and chewed loudly, smacking with every munch. "Boy, that Tanis guy was sure creepy…sort of like Holdan was," she said with her mouth full.

Aerin rolled her eyes. "I still don't know why I saved him from his berserk hunting droids. I guess it would have been a horrible way to die…of thirst or blown up by his own droids. I thought he was pretty slimy too for using droids to do his hunting for him. Some great hunter he was."

Bastila thought about how Tanis had tried to grope her. "I can understand how his wife would want to program his droids to kill him…but yes, we did the right thing in saving him," she said with a sigh. She peered over the debris again, but it was still silent.

"Speaking of the right thing, Aerin," interjected Juhani in her accented basic, "I was impressed with how you gave that woman money for her Desert Wraid. I think you saved her family."

"It was nothing. My family has credits. I…I felt bad for her with her husband being killed."

A faint smile cracked Bastila's lips. "You have learned your lessons well. I am impressed."

Aerin shrugged again, not wanting the spotlight. "It's all in my upbringing. My mother taught me to be charitable."

Bastila broke eye contact, but nodded. "Yes…your upbringing serves you well."

Belaya wiped the sweat from her face. Her brown robes were soaked and her hand glistened as it held her weapon. "I think I see more Sand People massing. We must prepare to repel them again."

"We've been attacked eight times already!" protested Mission.

Aerin's blood ran cold. The Force screamed in her mind and the situation went against all of her tactical training. "We _cannot_ stay here. They will overrun us. We must attack them as they prepare their offensive."

"_What_? You can't be serious?" asked Belaya, "There may be hundreds of them. The Council selected me to lead this quest. We must reinforce our defenses here."

"We would yield the initiative and they would hammer us bit by bit," countered Aerin. "I've studied their tactics and their morale is brittle. A fierce strike could drive them off. I suggest that we build a strike team around our three marines and the droid that I bought…that HK Forty-Seven."

Belaya's face scrunched up in irritation. "That good-for-nothing droid…. Its translation skills did nothing to stop the attacks."

"But he's eager to kill 'meatbags' as he put it."

Belaya shook her head. "We can't just run off into the desert. I've decided that we must remain here and defend."

Aerin's face registered deep disappointment and she crawled off towards Canderous and HK. As she reached their position, she handed the mercenary a bladder of water. "Belaya has decided to have us stay put and defend against the Sand People's attacks. I must follow her orders, but I want to prepare a contingency."

"Statement: I am ready to kill for you, Master," declared HK joyously. "Show me the meatbags."

Canderous nodded as he took a sip of water. "That is a sound idea. What do you propose?"

"If the Sand People break through our defenses, I want you to lead HK and the Marines in a counterattack. If we hit them hard enough, I believe that they will run."

Canderous raised an eyebrow, crinkling the scar along his cheek. He nodded with a grim smile. Aerin gave him a couple of pats on the shoulder and crawled back to where Belaya was seated. Along the way, she looked over to see Commander Ergot hiding behind a pile of rubble.

_I guess the Sand People didn't have to file a request to attack. Where's your paperwork now, Intellboy?_

As Aerin reached the defensive position, the sound of a blaster bolt striking the sandcrawler caught her attention. The echoing of guttural laughs made her skin crawl. From behind the dunes, dozens of Sand People rushed forward, brandishing long rifles and wicked Gaffi Sticks; the battle was joined.

Through the swirling sand they came by the hordes. The howling wind threw up choking clouds of dust, lowering the visibility. The Sand People looked like ghosts through a dark fog, laughing in their deep, throaty voices.

Several of the mines, that Carth and the marines had planted, detonated, hurling sand, metal, and flesh. The panicked shots of the miners flashed through the dust, occasionally striking a target. Terror infected the miners and several cowered behind the defenses, shaken by the reckless laughter of the enemy.

Amid the chaos and screaming, Carth stood, oblivious to the incoming bolts and slugs.

"Fire your weapons, damn you! Face the enemy and fire your weapons," he urged the miners as the humming reports of blasters tore the air. A miner was hit and sprawled backwards and the sizzle and whine of passing shots grew more intense. Striding confidently up the line, Carth grabbed a wavering man and pushed him back up to the barricade.

The Captain then drew his pistols and began pumping out blaster bolts, unconcerned with the danger. The miners took heart and began to deal out damage of their own.

From the other position, Mission and Aerin squeezed off shots into the onrushing mob. The thwap of rifle bullets striking the sandcrawler made Belaya jump. She took one look at the laughing raiders and turned to Aerin. "I was wrong. We're going to be overrun. I'm sorry."

It was too late, the Sand People were upon them.

**Anchorhead**

The Czerka port official sat in the shade, sipping a cool cup of iced caffa. His faded orange and blue uniform flapped in the dry wind that blew through the landing docks.

"I hate this forsaken place," he mumbled to himself, squinting to keep the dust from his eyes.

The official was relieved by a sudden shade that blocked out the suns. He turned to see his handler pulling up a seat at the table. The handler's job was to collect information valuable to Malak by handling sources.

"Care for a caffa? It's nice and cool," the official said, wiping perspiration off with a handkerchief.

The handler shook his head. The man was dressed in loose brown robes and he wore a purple mask over his nose and mouth. "No, thank you. I wanted to confirm that you had seen this woman. I have some friends, who wish to speak with her."

The official took the holo image of a young, auburn-haired woman. "Yah, she went into town a few days ago. Quite attractive too…. You can't miss her. I think she mentioned something about exploring the desert seas as an archaeologist."

The handler nodded and smiled beneath his mask. He handed the official a velvet bag full of credits. "Malak sends his thanks."

The official shrugged. He couldn't care less about Malak; all he wanted was to get off of Tatooine and the credits didn't hurt.

The handler walked quickly into town past a kiosk run by a two-headed sentient. He tapped his commlink. "The sighting is confirmed. It appears they went into the Dune Sea. Pick me up in the speeder."

Soon, a tan vehicle rode into view, driven by a short man wearing a round cap and goggles. "Get in, I'm anxious to collect my bounties," the driver said coldly.

**The Dune Sea**

Aerin kicked over some debris onto a pair of Sand People and then sliced through a Gaffi Stick with her lightsaber. Her blaster rifle had run dry and she discarded it as the enemy scrambled over the barricades. As the dust churned in the area under the sandcrawler, wraithlike shapes ran about, howling. A cloaked raider rushed out from the dust and aimed his rifle at Aerin. She extended her hand and the weapon flew to her grasp. With a frustrated grunt, her attacker drew a Gaffi Stick and charged, only to be cut down by Bastila.

"The Force fights with me," she exclaimed, thrusting the tip of her sun-colored blade into the head of another Tusken.

Aerin looked quickly at the rifle, pulled the bolt back to chamber another round, and raised the muzzle of the weapon at the rampaging mob. She squeezed the trigger and the stock of the weapon slammed into her shoulder. A bullet shot out of the muzzle and sliced through a Tuskan Raider.

She fired again and blood spattered across the sand as another Sand Person fell. Again, steam fizzled from the barrel as smoke escaped from the muzzle. Something moved in her peripheral vision and she felt a surge of energy through her being. She instinctively tossed the rifle at a charging enemy and he was momentarily distracted. As the raider recovered, Aerin pulled her lightsaber and the cobalt blade raked across his belly, spilling sizzling innards into the sand.

Aerin could see Juhani nearby, wrestling in the dunes with two assailants. The Cathar clawed one across the neck, but the other head butted her. Juhani winced and held her head in pain.

The dark-haired Padawan tried to push through to her friend, but a raider swept her feet with his Gaffi Stick. Aerin landed on her back with a thud and rolled away as the sharp tip of the Gaffi speared the sand.

Scrambling to her feet, her mind enveloped the attacker and she flung him backward into the sandcrawler's treads.

Suddenly, flames swept the ranks of the attackers as an electronic voice exclaimed, "Burn, meatbags!"

A dozen Tusken Raiders burst into flames and ran about, screaming. Automatic blaster fire then tore through the flank of the Sand People and a large shape emerged from the gloom, firing a massive blaster into stunned bodies at point-blank range. The marines followed behind, sweeping the area with their weapons.

Screaming in terror, the raiders fled, stumbling over debris and fallen bodies. Seeing the backs of their enemies, Canderous and HK-47 poured on the blaster bolts until Aerin rushed up.

"Cease fire!" she yelled. "Let them go."

Canderous gave her a disappointed look and HK's eyes glimmered. "Yes, Master…. Statement: That was very satisfying, Master," voiced the droid in a strangely cheerful tone.

As the Sand People scurried off, Aerin breathed a sigh of relief. She scanned the area to see Bastila breathing heavily, covered in soot and blood. Bastila's auburn hair hung limply as her ponytails had come undone. Nearby, Belaya staggered out from the debris, shaking dust from her tattered robes. The quest leader looked about, concern written on her face until she saw Juhani and Mission.

Belaya limped up to Aerin. She looked down at the sand and her face flushed red. "I wonder if I am up to this. This is our first hostile encounter and we are battered and stranded here in this awful desert."

Aerin put a reassuring hand on Belaya's shoulder. "You've done well. Although we are all injured, our team hasn't lost anyone. You held us all together, Belaya."

The older Jedi smiled weakly. "Thank you. It was you who ordered Canderous to counterattack, I take it?"

Aerin shrugged. "Let's just say I had an inspiration."

Belaya took a deep breath and brushed her damp blonde hair from her face. "We need to get these miners out of here and safely back to Anchorhead. I'm going to get them started on pulling some speeders from the sandcrawler." She rallied up Carth and the miners and began to remove the speeders from their storage bays.

Belaya told the mining captain to return to Anchorhead. "We have other business. We may have to destroy the Sand People at their lair…or at least negotiate with them."

The captain grimaced. "Yer very brave, lady. I know this tribe makes its home to the southwest. Beware of the blaster turrets they've stolen and set up around their camp. I wish you all the best, but there's no reasoning with them."

He loaded his men into a number of speeders and they rushed off toward safety. Now, the quest team was alone.

As they watched the miners ride off, they pushed their speeders into place and loaded supplies for the dangerous journey. Belaya had the Republic soldiers gather additional weapons and mentally counted her team. _It's a miracle. My entire team survived. I wish I could say the same about the miners. It is the will of the Force._

She walked up to Aerin again. She was coming to trust the dark-haired Padawan's growing skill in command. _Aerin very much reminds me of…no, that's silly. Stop your idle thought. Stay in the here and now as Master Zhar would say._

"Padawan Dakar, I want you to assist me as the quest leader. I respect your tactical insight and your skill with your lightsabers."

"Thank you, Knight Belaya. I-" Aerin started until she saw a metallic glint in the distance. The Force screamed through her brain. Instinctively, she ducked.

The sound of blaster bolts sizzling by confirmed Aerin's fears. "Belaya, take cover!" she yelled. Belaya didn't move and Aerin pulled her down sharply. As Belaya hit the sand, Aerin looked off toward the sniper. "Whew, that was close. I think I've spotted the rat," Aerin said quickly. She then looked at Belaya's face. The knight's chest was covered in blood around a charred hole. Blaster shots echoed around them.

The blonde Jedi spat up blood. "G g g… Padawan…." she whispered. "You must complete the quest. You cannot fail…. The Order…must endure. Juhani…please take care…she's so vulnerable. Tell her…tell her I lo-"

"No, hang on. I'm going to draw upon the Force."

Belaya grasped Aerin's blue tunic with sticky, crimson hands. "You must…. The Order…must survive…my whole life…."

Aerin's mind surged with energy and she prepared to let it flow through her, but the sound of a lightsaber behind her made her turn her head.

Three Dark Jedi stood there, ruby lightsabers humming.

Aerin choked out a gasp as her stomach churned. She took a quick look at Belaya, but the knight's face was frozen, eyes locked open in an eternal stare.

The lead Sith spun his weapon about his body and then pointed at her. "We have come for you."


	5. Sand Castles Part I

Writer's notes: Small update 10 NOV 06. Here's a little backstory on HK-47. It's meant to be a bit 'tongue in cheek.'

**Sand Castles – Part I **

**Eclipse System – One Year Ago**

On the thriving industrial planet of Eclipse V, tall, corporate towers reached into the sky, threatening to penetrate the stratosphere of the world, where great fortunes were made supplying the Republic with fast speeders.

Corporate man, Max Marvo, sat in his mid-level office, gazing out the window onto the mezzanine below. A smile crossed his face as he turned to his latest acquisition, a rust-colored droid with flashing, orange eyes.

_All the big executives have one. I'll need this guy to climb the ladder._

"Droid," he called and the twitchy robot looked over.

"Ready, Master!" it called enthusiastically.

Max rose and went to the open door of his office, where a party was happening beyond. "Come, I must introduce you to my superiors. Remember, don't embarrass me."

Together, man and machine walked into the corporate conference room, where sentients gyrated to the music. The spirit in the room was upbeat; stocks were up 50 for the year. Max had already spent his bonus on this droid.

The weasely man strutted into the crowd and people 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' his new toy.

"Marvo, I see you're taking your career seriously," voiced the corpulent CEO. "Every young executive must have a servant droid. It's the sign of prestige, my boy."

Max glowed as he had his robot demonstrate some tricks.

The CEO grinned. "Come see me in my office tomorrow, my boy. I think there's a future for you in Emtech."

For the next nine months, Max climbed the corporate ladder, growing richer and more powerful. Women hung on his arm, hoping to glean some of his aura. Max had grown into the executive lifestyle and soon, his chauffeured airspeeder brought him directly to the upper levels of Emtech, where his private office was located.

One day, Max arrived for the board meeting in his Corellian silk suit and a protocol droid handed him his daily news pad. As he strutted into the room with his droid in tow, he froze. The other executives were huddled around a display of diminishing numbers and falling profits. A new competitor had entered the market; this was a disaster.

Later, in his office, Max stormed about, ruminating about his company's possible demise. "This cannot be!" he raged and struck his faithful droid with his fist.

The droid shook and made a wobbling sound. "HK Forty Seven is ready to serve, Master. My assassination protocols have been restored."

Max looked confused. "Assassination protocols? What do you mean…you kill people?"

"Statement: It is what I live for."

Max stepped back and thought for a moment. A sly look came over his face; Emtech wouldn't be hurting after all. It would be his competitor, BoTech.

"HK, you understand what is happening to my company…that we have a competitor and that we are losing?"

"Supposition: You are not pleased by this arrangement I take it?"

"No, not at all. It is completely unacceptable. In fact, I want you to eliminate all of those responsible for Emtech's misfortunes."

"Obedient: Of course, Master. I shall make the meatbags pay."

**Eclipse System**

Over the next month, Max monitored the news as terrible accidents befell the executives of BoTech. Day after day, the news would mention a new employee being killed. One despondent BoTech Vice President shot himself…twenty times.

As BoTech's stock fell into the toilet, Emtech regained its rightful place in the corporate 500. Max was back on cloud nine.

One fateful day, Max dallied with his secretary in his corner office. As the woman giggled, Max wondered offhandedly about what had become of his droid.

However, his attention was drawn to the sound of blaster fire and flames coming from outside the door. Panicked, the woman scurried into the bathroom as Max pulled his pants up. Suddenly, the door burst in and there stood HK-47.

"HK, what are you doing?"

The droid held a blaster rifle and a flame thrower, which was smoking. Screams came from behind him. "Greetings Master. I am proud to say my mission is nearly complete."

Max inhaled. "Excellent. Now stand down."

"Regret: Master, I cannot do that. Your orders to me were explicit. I eliminated the ninety six corporate officers at BoTech responsible for your misfortune and, in my desire to be thorough, I searched their records."

"So?"

"Revelation: I discovered that BoTech is part of Emtech and that the Emtech corporate executives were themselves responsible. I have now eliminated all but one Emtech executive. How proud you will be of me, Master."

Max groused. "All but one? What do you mean?"

HK-47 threw Max's nameplate in front of him. It read, 'Max Marvo, Emtech Corporate Executive."

HK leveled the rifle and flame thrower at Max. "Mission accomplished!"


	6. Sand Castles Part II

Writer's notes: Updated 10 NOV 06 - Aerin continues to have tactical inspiration from her former self. However, she continues her slide into darkness and rage. I wanted to give a little more depth to Belaya before I knocked her off. You might be wondering about the bureacracy side story...this stuff is real, sorry to say. 

I forgot to say in a previous chapter that I had read about a Marine major at the Battle of Tarawa, who strode nonchalantly up and down the beach as bullets and grenades went off all around him as he urged his men off the beach. I thought Carth should be cut from the same mold. Apparently, the major survived unscathed.

**Sand Castles – Part II**

_Castles made of sand,  
Fall into the sea-  
Eventually  
Jimi Hendrix_

**The Dune Sea**

Surrounded by Dark Jedi, Aerin stood up quickly to face her attackers, igniting her light saber. Blaster fire was still going on around the sandcrawler, indicating that her companions were engaging some other enemy. A faint voice sounded in her head,_ I am coming, hold on. _

Aerin stepped cautiously to her right, attempting to circle the hostile group. Outnumbered, she took a stance from Ataru, lithe and acrobatic. With her left hand, she drew her second light saber and a deep blue blade crackled forth. "What you want me for? I'm just a merchant trying to make a living," she said, trying to stall for time.

The Dark Jedi laughed. "A merchant, wielding a pair of lightsabers. Malak will enjoy your sense of humor." They flung their brown robes off to reveal gray, form fitting jumpsuits.

The three fanned out and rushed at Aerin, trying to blitz her. She reversed direction and scrambled quickly to the left, trying to keep them from using their numbers against her. One Dark Jedi thrust his ruby blade at her and she parried it downward. Before she could riposte, the second Dark Jedi took the offensive, driving her back. She batted his attack away and spun, slashing with both of her weapons. The third Sith came up and interposed his lightsaber between her attacks. Then, with a flick of his wrist, orange lightning shot forth from his hand and enveloped her body.

The Padawan howled in pain, backing up to avoid another strike. Smoke billowed from her robes and Aerin blinked to clear her head. The Dark Jedi wasted no time and they hurled themselves at her with reckless abandon.

Aerin dodged behind a pile of debris as a red lightsaber slashed, striking the pile instead of her neck. Sparks flew into the air, blinding the Dark Jedi for an instant. Aerin seized the moment and thrust one of her weapons into the chest of the assailant. The sizzling blade of light entered his torso like a hot knife through creamy butter. Aerin withdrew the blade sharply as the Dark Jedi staggered.

Before she could recover her guard, another Dark Jedi kicked her in the head. She sprawled backward, her head ringing. White hot spots danced in her vision. Although dazed, she could see the wounded Sith fall, spitting up gobs of blood. The other two moved quickly to flank Aerin as she crawled to regain her feet.

As one lifted her lightsaber to finish Aerin off, the young Padawan pointed upward. The Dark Jedi hesitated for a split second and then turned to see Bastila somersaulting through the air.

Bastila was a blur of orange and auburn, spinning wildly. She landed, making a massive downward cut with her lightsaber, cleaving the Dark Jedi from shoulder to belly. The Sith woman collapsed to the sand without a sound and Bastila turned to face the last opponent.

Aerin stood and moved to Bastila's side. Together, they pressed forward, their movements seemingly choreographed. A moment later, Juhani ran up to flank the Dark Jedi.

Aerin smirked. "It seems like _we_ have come for you," she said as she launched a feint high and then switched to the low line. Bastila moved simultaneously, slashing a wide arc at the enemy's head. The Dark Jedi parried Bastila's strike and their blades locked in a sparkling death grip. Aerin saw her opportunity and continued in low.

"No, we need him alive," called Bastila, seeing the dark-haired Padawan moving in for the kill. With her lips curled in a sneer, Aerin slashed the Dark Jedi through the midsection with a powerful Shien stroke. Her blade cleared through to the other side of his body and she spun, twirling her lightsabers in front of her. She then pushed both weapons above her head, points toward the heavens.

The Dark Jedi's upper body toppled over leaving legs still standing. Bastila looked at Aerin and her face went white. "I-I wanted to take him alive…. You didn't need to kill him."

The field was silent once again except for the howling wind.

Aerin breathed deeply. She powered down her lightsabers and seemed to diminish in power. "I'm sorry. It was the heat of battle. I could not stop myself."

Bastila's hair fluttered in the hot, dry wind and she wiped sand from her mouth. "Remember, Padawan Dakar, all life is sacred. Do not forget that. Come now, we must attend to the body of Knight Belaya."

Juhani's face twisted in shock. "Belaya…is _dead_?" With a scream, the Cathar rushed over to the immobile form of her mentor, lying in the burning sand. Dust had coated her eyes, which were just starting to cloud over. The feline Padawan cradled Belaya's head, rocking and humming some alien tune. "No," she whispered over and over.

Slowly, the other members of the team gathered as Aerin knelt besides Juhani, holding her. Aerin glanced up to see Canderous. He was about to say something about death with honor, but the look on the Padawan's face silenced him.

Off to the side, Commander Ergot raged about the damaged sandcrawler. "How are we going to voucher this? Who approved this battle? The Minister of Finance will be furious! There will be hell to pay!"

Aerin scowled and stood up sharply. She shoved Canderous' large frame out of the way and marched over to Ergot, grabbing HK-47 along the way. The droid spoke, "Query: Shall I warm up my flamethrower, Master?"

"Yes, but you use it only on my command."

"Statement: With pleasure, Master."

Bastila saw this and rushed over to Aerin, standing in her way. "Padawan Dakar, there is no chaos…."

Aerin stopped short. She flexed her hands for a moment and then balled them into fists. "Padawan Shan, he insults us. One of our own has died and he frets like an old woman about credits."

"There is _no_ death…."

Aerin gulped hard. She wiped her face as tears threatened to burst from her eyes. She bit down on her lip and said through gritted teeth, "There is the Force." She put her hand in front of HK-47. "Sorry, HK, stand down."

"Objection: That meatbag would be perfect, medium rare."

Aerin started to let out a bitter laugh, but the look on Bastila's face made her stifle it. She turned around and walked back to Juhani. Canderous intercepted her. An urgent look was on his face.

"I know you have lost one of your own, but we must depart here quickly. I could've sworn I saw Calo Nord in those dunes. He was the one, who killed Belaya."

The Padawan nodded gravely and her mind spun with confusion. _What are we going to do? Did Belaya mean for me to lead the quest? I don't want this._

With mixed feelings, Aerin moved to Juhani and sat in the sand beside her. "Juhani, we must go. Let us put Belaya to rest." She placed her hand gently on the other Padawan's arm.

The Cathar did not look over, but growled, baring her sharp teeth. "No…don't touch her. She was my mentor…she believed in me when I had fallen. Please," she said, the rage in her face fading to be replaced by a pleading look, her eyes big and misty.

"Take a minute. I know what Belaya meant to you," Aerin said soothingly despite her own pain. She then looked up at Carth and Bastila. "Please make preparations to depart. Belaya wanted us to head southwest. I'd like to gather up the belongings of the fallen Sand People, they might be useful. Throw in those moisture vaporators we got from the Czerka too."

Bastila nodded, a long-forgotten feeling of subservience creeping into her mind. She and Carth took the others and began gathering the items as Aerin had requested.

Juhani glanced meekly at Aerin as they sat with Belaya's body. She started to speak, but choked for a moment. Then, the Cathar took a deep breath and her lips moved. "I never thanked you, Padawan…for saving me that night at the grove. I had fallen to the Dark Side and you brought me back. I've always wanted to know why you didn't just kill me."

"Perhaps I'm not the best one to speak, but everyone deserves redemption. I believe that…. As such, I should not have killed that Dark Jedi. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Now it was Juhani's turn to reassure Aerin. Her face softened and she put her hand on Aerin's back. "You did the right thing. We are too far from civilization to control a captured Sith. He would have been a danger to us all."

Aerin forced a smile. She fought to believe Juhani's words.

The Cathar stood, choking back emotions. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and her whole body shook. "I am ready," she said in a cracking voice. "Let us put Belaya to rest."

Juhani touched the fallen Jedi Knight's arm lovingly and smoke began to rise from the body. Soon, the flames reached skyward, licking hungrily over Belaya's body as it lay on a makeshift bed. Aerin squeezed Juhani's shoulder and the two turned away and entered a speeder. There, the Cathar lay her head in Aerin's lap, moaning softly in despair.

As mid afternoon approached, the team flew off to the southwest, in search of the tribe of the Sand People.

**The Desert Sea – 218km southwest of Anchorhead – Late Afternoon**

Canderous lay in the sand on the reverse side of a dune, overlooking a primitive encampment. He scanned the Dewback-Hide walls surrounding the camp and saw numerous Tusken Raiders, patrolling the perimeter. Blaster turrets lined the pathway to the front gate.

"This is not going to be easy. We could try to blast our way in from the side," the mercenary suggested. His red Mandalorian armor, taken from Sherruk, blended in reasonably well with the sand and would give him some camouflage.

The heat continued to beat down upon the team despite the suns lowering toward the horizon. Bastila took a long drink of water and then dug through her pack and pulled out a set of robes taken from a Tusken Raider. "I think that Rodian anthropologist was right, we should seek a peaceful solution if possible. We could wear these robes as a disguise and pass through the Sand People's perimeter. Once in the camp, we can negotiate."

Canderous gave her a condescending glare. "Have you been smoking Iridorian Grass, Princess? These people don't negotiate, or have you forgotten the battle we just fought. They _need_ to be exterminated."

Bastila sneered. She was about to give a scathing retort, when Aerin spoke, "We cannot defeat the entire encampment. I will go in with Bastila, Mission, Carth, and HK. HK will translate for us. If there is any trouble, Canderous, you will create a diversion."

Commander Ergot, who had been lying nearby, interjected angrily, "Who put you in charge, Missy? This is a Republic mission and no one should put a Mandalorian in charge of anything. We need to submit our request for authorization to interact with the Sand People to higher headquarters. The operational plan needs to be approved days in advance. You people are out of control."

Aerin's eyes widened and her face registered disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of nowhere and I trust this Mandalorian with my _life_, which is more than I can say for you."

Suddenly, everyone burst angrily into the conversation until Ergot pointed forcefully at Carth. "Captain, you need to control this woman."

Onasi cocked his head and a wry smirk creased his lips. "Commander, you best shut your mouth right now or you will find yourself walking home." Ergot would find no allies here.

HK's eyes flashed. "Warning: I will tear your fluid-filled carcass into tiny pieces if you malign the Master again. Your molecules will-"

Aerin raised her hand to silence everyone. "It's okay, HK. Thank you. I think the Commander understands now that we do not have time for silly approvals nor can we worry about vouchers for credits."

She waited silently; almost hoping Ergot would renew his verbal assault. _I could just say HK fried him before I could stop it. _Fortunately, she was disappointed and the Commander kept his mouth shut.

With a sarcastic smile, Aerin pulled out a set of Tusken robes and unwrapped them. "Excessive oversight and unreasonable bureaucracy almost doomed the Republic when they fought against the Mandalorians."

The big mercenary nodded in agreement. "Your Republic forces were slow to react and never took the initiative…that is until Revan took command."

"There is no need to bring up the past," urged Bastila, a nervous expression on her face, her lips pinched and her eyes narrowed. "Let us not dwell on someone, who is long dead." She turned back to the group and a look of disappointment clouded her features. "Belaya had told me before she died that it was her wish that Padawan Dakar lead the Quest Team in the event of her demise. Although I am senior, I must yield to the will of the Force as Belaya saw it."

Aerin looked stunned for a brief moment. "Uhhh, no. I'm not ready for this."

"Padawan Dakar, Bastila is right; it is the will of the Force," Juhani stated earnestly. "I can feel it."

In turn, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, and HK nodded. Aerin sighed deeply. The weight of such responsibility clouded her soul. _I will have to lead these people to death and despair. How can I order someone to go to their doom? Belaya, it should have been I, who was killed. Master Zhar, I need your council. _

But the Force was silent.

Aerin looked at the sand, blowing across the dunes beneath a perfect, blue sky. She licked the grit from her lips and then nodded slowly. "I shall accept this responsibility," she said grimly. Aerin searched the recesses of her mind for clues as to what she should do next and an untapped corner of her brain became unlocked. She looked around at the anxious faces surrounding her and thought for a moment.

"I want to divide our team into two units. Carth, you will lead the Red Team and Bastila will lead the Gold Team. Should I become incapacitated, Captain Onasi will assume command."

Carth nodded, understanding the need for a clear chain-of-command, but Bastila furrowed her brow. Being relegated to a lower position didn't seem to sit well with her. Noticing this, Aerin addressed her. "I'm sorry, Padawan Shan, but this is for the good of the quest. Captain Onasi's experience will give us the greatest chance for success. This does not mean you are not important, as I trust your judgment very much."

Bastila was appeased, but a sudden sense of déjà vu gripped her. She seemed to recall bowing to another's will and it did not turn out very well.

Aerin continued to outline the duties of each member and finished with a sand diagram of their ingress route to the camp and their line of retreat, which would be covered by the marines.

Canderous watched intently as Carth quipped, "I see you learned something at the Naval Academy. Despite being a Jedi, don't forget your roots."

Aerin looked up from the sand drawing. "I know that respect and wisdom are not automatically conferred upon a leader merely because of their position; it has to be earned and learned."

Carth gave her a funny look. _I've heard that before somewhere…. _

Aerin stood and looked around. The team looked back at her, awaiting her next word. Strangely, her apprehension dissolved. Being in command…it felt familiar, almost welcome. With a smirk, she said, "Let's go, before I change my mind."

Republic Marine Captain Durren set up a sniper position, overlooking the camp as Aerin put on the Sand Person garb. Mission slid one of the tan robes over her head and it fit like a tent with her sleeves hanging past her hands. Aerin chuckled and cut the sleeves and hemline of Mission's robes while tying a rope around her waist. "Mission, we're going to find Griff. I know he's in there."

The Twi'lek tried to smile despite her worry. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine being in the middle of a desert expanse, trying to rescue her brother from nomadic tribesmen. Having been enclosed in duracrete most of her life, her head spun as she looked around at the vast openness of Tatooine.

When they had donned their disguises, they stood and began walking through the dunes to the great encampment. Aerin mused that it looked like a giant sand castle. Bastila caught up to her and said quietly, "We must make haste, Malak may be aware of our presence on Tatooine and that thug, Nord, is still out there."

With HK leading the troop, they easily moved past the Tusken perimeter. Every so often, a raider would bellow some greeting and HK would growl back at them.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the camp. Aerin strode through a series of damp leather thongs, dangling from wooden beams and supports. The odor of leather tanning was overpowering and Aerin wrinkled her nose beneath her terrifying mask.

_Man, this reeks. How do these people live like this?_

As she emerged on the far side of the hanging thongs, a group of Sand People stood there, preparing for a raid on some Czerka operation. They saw her and stopped, observing her intently. Then, one of them howled an alert; they had been discovered.


	7. Sand Castles Part III

Writer's notes: Updated 11 NOV 06. I enjoy playing with light...literally and figuratively and this section begins in darkness and ends lightheartedly. This update expands the look at Calo Nord.

**Sand Castles – Part III **

**Anchorhead – Early Evening**

Calo Nord cursed under his breath as he stormed into the Anchorhead Cantina. "I had that bitch in my sights. I don't understand how she became a Jedi, but I'll fry her nonetheless. I suppose killing that other Jedi will have to do for now. I can't believe how pathetic those Sith were…now I'm going to have to recruit new help."

He walked into the cool bar and ordered a drink of his favorite Tarisian Ale as Twi'lek dancers undulated onstage. The price of the ale had gone up considerably since the destruction of Taris, but Nord was not a cheap man. All his life, he had bent and bowed to the will of others and scraped and clawed for his existence. Now, he was his own man and if a mug of Tarisian Ale cost 15 credits a glass, so be it. Now, he could stand tall; the future would be bright for Calo Nord.

_I am thankful that those miserable Sith did not notify Malak._ _I want to be in charge of this kill… like that Rancor years ago._ He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the dancers.

A Jawa approached him, cloaked in a sienna robe. "Bazeebecheebe-"

Nord pushed the tiny creature away. "Get lost, shrimp."

As the Jawa retreated into the gloom, Nord spied a group of scraggly Rodians. "Now there's some people I need to acquaint myself with."

He took a long drink of his ale and then strutted up to the Rodians, who were arguing over the division of some treasure, no doubt pilfered from poor innocents. "Gentlemen…errr, maybe that's not the best term to use," he began.

Several of the Rodians looked up at him, allowing others to steal the valuables from under their noses. "Huh? Youse talking to us?"

Calo chuckled to himself. _Not the brightest stars in the galaxy, but they'll do. I'd prefer to do it myself, but I need some extra manpower to eliminate the rest of Aerin's gang._

The short bounty hunter pulled out a sack of credits and held it out before the band. "I have a proposition for you. I need to have some people disappear and they have a lot more money then you have here."

It was all too easy – the unruly gang of Rodians quickly agreed to the promise of treasure. "We gets half of da treasure, right?"

Calo nodded. "I can't carry it all, so you're welcome to it."

_Suckers._

"Meet me at the gate to the Dune Sea in two hours. Make sure you're heavily armed," he said and then went back to the bar. A Bith miner had taken his seat and Calo stood in front of the miner, glaring at him until he relinquished the chair.

_I can't let sentients push me around. Where would I be then? Just another short punk in the galaxy._

Nord waved at the bartender. "Another ale! Make it quick."

_Once I've buried Aerin, Bastila, and that Carth, I can set myself up as the Exchange boss here on Tatooine. I'll have the clout then. What do I tell Malak though…I can't just ignore him. He'll want to know why his targets were killed and not captured. Well, accidents happen._

The glass of ale slid over to him and Calo picked it up, letting the glass cool his hands. A long drink chilled his parched throat and he smiled again.

_You know, I don't miss Davik one lick. Sure, he was a decent, corrupt boss, but he was just another boss…another overseer._

Then, images of Calo's horrific childhood flashed through his mind, beatings, torture, and worse. He gripped the glass of ale tighter and tighter until it shattered in his hands. Blood and ale dripped to the floor between his fingers and the shards of glass. With a grunt, Nord pulled out a med pac and rubbed the salve on his palms. He stood without another word and left.

_It's time that Calo Nord was his own man._

**The Encampment of the Sand People**

In the entryway into the encampment, Tusken Raiders brought weapons to bear on the team as they stood. Carth reached down for his pistol as HK twitched. Aerin and Bastila held out their hands to deescalate the situation.

"Quickly, HK, tell them that we mean them no harm," urged Aerin.

The droid gurgled out some Tusken words and the Sand People held their ground, staying their weapons.

"Statement: It would be much easier to barbeque these meatbags as they stand there."

Aerin shook her head. "No, ask them why they attack the mining operations. Tell them that we wish to negotiate."

HK and a powerful-looking Tusken Raider exchanged guttural grunts. The droid then turned back to the group. "Translation: He says that he will refrain from of bashing your head in like an overripe gourd as he is intrigued by your desire to negotiate and somewhat impressed by your audacity. He says that you are unlike the other offworlders. He says, however, that if you wish to negotiate, you must remove the garb of his people as you have not earned the right to wear it."

The young Padawan looked back at the rest of the group and shrugged. She took off her backpack and then pulled off the Tusken robes. The rest of the group followed suit. Aerin began to unzip the backpack to take out her Jedi robes, but the chief immediately commanded them to follow him into an inner room. Carth looked at the two Jedi, clad only in their undergarments, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you invited me along."

Bastila rolled her eyes in disgust. "We are Jedi, not some dancing girls."

Carth countered, "I would beg to differ. Aerin has yet a third career waiting for her at Starlight Entertainment."

The group entered the inner chamber and the Chief sat, setting his large Gaffi stick aside. Some Jawa slaves brought him platters of fruit and a cup of water. He told the group through the droid that the offworlders had no respect for the land; their giant machines tore the earth and dug up the precious innards of the planet.

The offworlders drove the Sand People out, creating abominations that scarred the face of Tatooine.

Aerin asked the Chief what it would take to end their attacks on the miners. The Chief replied that he was considering moving his tribe further away from the offworld settlement, but that it would require moisture vaporators to complete the relocation.

"Tell him we have some vaporators," said Aerin.

"Translation: He would take this in exchange for reducing the attacks on the offworlders," droned HK.

The group agreed. Aerin looked at Carth. "I didn't think it would be this easy. They really are not just the animals that the Czerka would have us believe they are."

"We shouldn't let our guard down though, but you're right. I'm very impressed with your presence of mind. You really calmed the situation down."

The Padawan gave him a half grin and playfully slugged his arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain."

"Hey, I was just saying what I thought," he said defensively.

Aerin nodded, still with a half smile. "Okay, Captain…. We better call Juhani and have her deliver the vaporators."

They called Juhani and she drove down with the salvaged vaporators. Zaalbar hauled them out of the speeders by himself, showing off his immense strength. The Chief was impressed by the newcomers.

"Translation: The Chief will stick to his end of the bargain. He also made a comment at how pink you are. You humans remind him of desert slime grubs."

Aerin smirked. "I'm sure he's no gem himself…wait, don't translate that. I'm curious, ask him about his people."

"Commentary: He is very volatile. You should tread carefully in this area, Master."

HK asked anyway and the Chief laughed in his bellowing voice. He told them that they would have to earn the right to learn the Tusken people's ways. He told Aerin that she would have to bring him the pearl of a Krayt Dragon. The Chief's guards rocked with laughter at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked HK.

"Conjecture: I do not think he believes you will survive that encounter. The Krayt Dragon is a notorious killer in the Dune Seas."

"Tell him we'll return with the pearl."

The Chief paused, stunned again by Aerin's audacity. He motioned to one of his guards and the guard presented her with the Chief's Gaffi Stick.

"Translation: He is impressed with your nerve. You may accept this as a token of his word and of his grudging respect."

Aerin grasped the Gaffi Stick and stood. "Thank him profusely for me and ask one more thing; may I take the Jawa prisoners with me? Also, is there a Twi'lek prisoner, named Griff here?" she said with a glance toward Mission.

The Chief gurgled a laugh, holding his sides. He motioned to the Jawa and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Translation: These Jawas are of little use to him. Take them and use them as you see fit. As for the worthless green offworlder, he is not worth the effort to kill. Take him and dispose of him as you see fit."

Mission breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that sounds like Griff."

They gathered up the Jawas and were escorted to a holding cell containing the lazy Twi'lek. A raider opened the door and Griff looked up at the group.

"Oh, thank heavens. The Czerka have ransomed me…by some pretty humans too. Hey, even a Twi'lek. Do you guys have any credits I could borrow?"

Mission groaned. "Griff, don't you recognize me? Is that all you can say, 'thanks for rescuing me, give me credits'?"

"Huh…Mission, is that you?"

The young girl curled her lips back in anger and disappointment. "Lena was right, you meant to leave me on Taris. The Sith leveled the planet and I could've been killed."

Griff put on a sheepish smile. "Well, you're here now, sis. So, it worked out okay…and you have some rich and powerful friends now."

Bastila stepped in. "We don't have time for this…."

"Let's get back to town and we can talk there," Aerin finished.

Bowing and nodding respectfully to their unexpected hosts, they made their departure back into the vast desert. They boarded Juhani's speeder and returned to the observation point. There, Aerin took a few deep breaths and shook out the tension.

_Talk about flying by the seat of my pants…._

She dozed most of the trip back to Anchorhead, listening to Mission chastise her brother. As she drifted off into limbo, visions flooded her subconscious mind.

_Aerin stands on gray stone tiles, gazing out at an azure sea. Wispy clouds float lazily by, framed within a crystal blue sky. She reaches down to pick up an object, the head of a young Cathar woman...Juhani. She looks serenely at the twisted face, seared at the neck by intense energy. A vacant expression covers Aerin's features; her soulless eyes shaded a sickly yellow._

Aerin awoke with a start. The dark sky was clear and cluttered with stars. She shivered in the cold Tatooine night; the desert was a poor insulator and given to extremes of temperature. The Padawan noticed that a blanket had been placed over her and Mission gave her a wink.

"Aerin, thank you for rescuing Griff. I know I made the right decision to join you. What is it like, being a Republic soldier? What do I have to do to get in the Academy?"

Aerin thought for a moment and far off images entered her waking mind.

"_Get your filthy maggot face down in the mud, Plebe!" yelled a training instructor as young Aerin lowered herself on quivering arms into a pool of mud. As commanded, she blew bubbles into the murky water. As she struggled to raise herself, she said weakly, "Fifty…."_

_The Training Instructor put his heavy boot on her back as he stood there. "I don't recall giving you permission to recover! Start again…One…."_

Aerin exhaled a long breath as the memory faded. "It's a humbling experience, Mission. Perhaps it was what I needed. When we get home, I can help you prepare an application if you wish."

"I think I'd like that. I wouldn't normally say something like this, but you and Bastila…even Carth, have filled something that was missing in my life. Up to when we met you, it was just me and Z, rooting around in the Undercity, digging up trash. I never knew how much was out here in the galaxy."

"What will Zaalbar do?"

Mission scrunched her face up. "I never thought about that. We'll have to find him a place in the Republic," she said hopefully.

As they approached the entrance to Anchorhead, a large gate opened to let them in and the speeders rushed through. They zipped through the town back to the _Ebon Hawk_. In front of their ship, an Aqualish approached them and held out a data pad. "Domjabgee…You're going to have to sign for the delivery," he said brusquely in his native tongue to the group as they prepared to board.

Tired and cranky, Aerin turned about and stomped up to the merchant. "What are you talking about?" she said impatiently.

The Aqualish bulged his eyes in irritation. "I'm talking about the boxes of Gizka that you ordered. We've loaded them onto your ship, but unfortunately, one of the boxes broke and they got loose. We assume that no liability in this matter, you understand."

"I made no such order. Now, you get those things off of our ship."

"This is the _Ebony Condor_, isn't it?" he asked.

Aerin rolled her eyes. _How could this guy be so incompetent? _

"No, this is the _Ebon Hawk_."

The Aqualish shrugged. "Hawk…condor…same smell," he quipped and walked away.

Aerin was about to go after him when she heard Carth yell, "What is this mess?"

The young Padawan turned and ran up the boarding ramp, where a small, hairy, froglike creature leapt into her arms. As she caught it, it made a cooing noise and licked her on the nose. She was about to scream, but she took a good look at the creature and thought it was kind of cute. "What is this thing?"

Carth held one in each hand, waving them about. "They're Gizka, but where the heck did they come from?"

Before she could answer, Zaalbar stomped up to her. "Someone has been raiding our food supply. I just checked, and there are empty food wrappers everywhere."

Just as she put her hand up and opened her mouth to ask Zaalbar a question, Mission came running up, yelling, "That brother of mine broke the food replicator!"

Aerin made a deep sigh and slumped against the bulkhead. To no one in particular, she said, "Why me?"


	8. Look into the Eyes of the Dragon Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 11 NOV 06. We look more into Bastila's past and her relationship with Revan. I wanted to portray the two as alpha chicks gone berserk and to present a girl 'best friends' type of situation. I see the Academy as sort of a prep school/OTS kind of experience and dysfunction abounds despite the instructors' oversight.

**Look Into the Eyes of the Dragon – Part I **

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – Years in the Past**

Young Bastila sat in the reception room of the Jedi Enclave, waiting to be inducted into a clan of apprentices. She sat, terrified, her mind swirling with horrible fears that she had been abandoned by her parents and her memory replayed the last, divisive conflict revolving around her mother.

_What's going on? Why is this happening?_ Her eyes welled up with tears and stuff ran down her nose.

Helena Shan screamed at Bastila's father while their child wailed. "Hurry up and take her," Helena commanded Jedi Master Vrook as the cloaked stranger hustled the girl out of the Talravin home. The child was numb as she looked back at her father.

_Father, no! Where are we going? Who is this man? I want to go home._

Shellshocked, the Bastila sat silently aboard the transport to Dantooine, her only comfort being the soft blue penguin doll she cherished along with the ceremonial brush given to her by her beloved father. She clung to the penguin like it was her last hold on a lost reality.

A raven-haired girl sat next to her, seemingly just as miserable. The girl was perhaps a year younger and dressed in finery befitting royalty. Young Bastila looked at her. _Is she just like me, ripped away from her family? I just want to go home._

She scanned the interior of the cabin to see a mob of forlorn children. A blonde girl sat nearby, fidgeting nervously and a skinny, dark-haired boy wept softly. Beyond them, a white-haired Echani girl rocked back and forth. _What will happen now? Where are we going?_

As the shuttle rocketed through hyperspace, Bastila sat, feeling more alone with every light year. She tried to get the raven-haired girl's attention, but the girl ignored her. Her anxiety increasing, Bastila stood and headed for the rear of the shuttle. She stopped next to the two girls. "My name is Bastila," she said quietly, almost fearfully.

The blonde girl looked up. "I'm Mai-Lyn," she said, sounding a bit distant.

"My name is Atris," said the other girl. "He's Bandon," she continued, pointing to the crying boy.

Bastila tried to force a smile. "Do you know what's happening? Why are we all being taken away?"

Mai-Lyn sighed, seemingly bored. "It's the Jedi," she said knowingly. "They are taking us to be trained. You see…we all have a special talent. We're very powerful, you know. One day, we will keep the people from hurting each other."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that."

"How could you not know that?" asked Mai-Lyn. "They should have told you."

"Well, they didn't. My…my parents were having a fight. They just gave me to Master Vrook."

Mai-Lyn made a face and rolled her eyes. "I guess you'll have to figure it out when we get to Dantooine then."

Bastila did not like her attitude. She seemed haughty and distant. She looked over to Atris.

"Don't worry," said Atris in a friendly way. "We'll all be in it together. We'll take care of one another."

Bastila forced another smile and looked over to Bandon, who was still sniffling.

Despite Bastila's inauspicious entry into the Order, she grew to accept its ways and soon grew into an obedient and faithful apprentice over the years.

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – Years Later**

"She has come a long way," Master Vrook told Master Vandar. "The young apprentice has discipline and restraint. It bodes well for her."

The diminutive master nodded. "Yes, but what of your other pupil, Revan? The High Council is always interested in her progress."

Vrook smiled, secure in the knowledge that his star pupil was on everyone's mind. "Revan has passed her trial to become a Padawan. Her strength in the Force is great."

Vandar looked away, his attention caught by a flight of puffer birds. "I fear Revan is headstrong and willful. Her outlook tends to rub off on the other student, especially Bastila Shan."

"Do not worry, Master Vandar, Revan is an adolescent; it is only a phase. I have complete confidence in her," Vrook said with a bow before departing. He returned to the instruction room, where a sixteen-year-old Bastila sat in a meditative pose with small stones floating about her.

She opened her eyes slowly as her teacher approached. The stones settled to the ground and Bastila uncrossed her legs and stood. With a bow, she said strongly, "Master Vrook, my friends, Revan and Malak have become Padawans. I am a year older than Revan, why have I not been given the same opportunity?"

Vrook was taken aback. Never before had Bastila spoken out of turn or questioned anything that the Order had said or done; something in her was different...edgier.

"Apprentice Shan, you are very gifted, but mind your place. You will be given the same opportunity when you are ready."

"But this is very unfair…."

The look on Master Vrook's face silenced any further complaint, but a seed had been planted in her heart.

As the young woman walked away, she thought, _I am use to unfairness. My mother taught me to endure it._

In the garden, Bastila found Mai-Lyn and Atris, playing a game. "May I join you?"

While Mai-Lyn nodded offhandedly, Atris smiled and handed Bastila some tokens. Apprentice Shan accepted and took her turn bouncing the red ball and catching it. As she flipped tokens into the ring, she looked at her two companions. "Fellow apprentices, I am bothered by something. Padawan Revan has been promoted ahead of us. I think it's unfair, but Master Vrook does not want to hear it. He is enamored of her."

Mai-Lyn reached out to seize the ball and began her turn at flipping tokens. "Don't worry about it," she said with a cold edge. "Revan's command of the Force will make her powerful in the Order. We've been thinking that she'll become a Knight before the age of twenty."

"I agree," said Atris. "But, Mai-Lyn will be just as strong. You can be too, Bastila. You just have to work harder."

"But I am working harder. What am I missing?"

"Why not make Revan your friend?" asked Mai-Lyn seriously. "She and Atris are my best friends. Revan has shown me things that I did not think were possible. She has already mastered the Makashi."

Bastila frowned. "Makashi? I'm still working on the basics of Shii-Cho. Maybe you're right. Do you think that Revan would be my friend?"

Atris nodded. "I don't see why not. Revan is very friendly once you get to know her. Everyone loves her."

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – A Year Later**

Bastila Shan took the advice of her friends and soon became a close companion of Revan's. As her interests and learning grew, Bastila began to spend a greater portion of her time with Revan and they would talk about philosophy far into the night. Together with Malak and Mai-Lyn, they would solve the galaxy's problems and developed their own, progressive ideas.

_Revan has vision, unlike these old masters. I swear, I will never be as self-absorbed and stodgy as they are, _Bastila thought with some frustration. _We must make changes to suit these changing times. _

Soon, under Revan's influence, Bastila would find her own place in the sun; she found her own voice and her own will and it would eventually have a most unexpected result on the fate of the Galaxy.

As they all grew in power, Revan, Mai-Lyn, and Bastila enjoyed a prominent place within the microcosm that was the youth of the Jedi. Even in the most rigidly controlled training facilities for children, dysfunctional societal dynamics will emerge and the Enclave was no exception. Gossip and petty jealousies abounded and Revan was always in control of these things with her best friends at her side.

In her heart, Padawan Shan reveled in the power she exerted over others, finding small compensation for her feelings of abandonment years ago. Despite the meditation and the lessons on peace and control, the Order could not completely erase the childhood traumas of its members nor could it completely suppress the emotions of their hearts.

One day, as Bastila sat in the gardens examining some Irises, Master Vandar happened by. The young woman wore new robes of earth tones and was being careful to avoid soiling them. She held herself with a dignified air and a slight chip on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Padawan Shan, your trial went very well," voiced Vandar.

The new Padawan bowed, proud of her new status.

"You are very gifted, young one, but I have noticed something within you. Only a year ago, you were a model of discipline. Now, I sense much rebellion in you. I see how you have come to put your faith in Padawan Revan. Remember, your faith is in the Order and the Code. The other path is darkness."

Bastila was without words.

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – Another Year Later**

Time passed and the Mandalorian invasion changed everything. The Jedi Enclave was abuzz with the latest news and Bastila noticed Revan and Malak's restlessness. She sat with Atris on the balcony overlooking the vast, open plains of Dantooine as fluffy, white clouds rolled by.

"Atris, it seems that the Mandalorians will win the war. The news is not good."

"I've seen it, Bastila. I don't know what will happen. What if the Order is destroyed? What will we do?"

"I don't think that will happen," said Bastila, forcing herself to be cheerful. "The Order is far too powerful."

"I am afraid, Bastila. The masters are advocating patience. I see so much unrest now in the students. I know Revan wants to intervene…Mai-Lyn too. I wish they would calm down and listen to the masters."

"But Atris, things change. The masters need to learn that."

Atris shook her head. "No, they are wise and knowing. How else would the Order have survived so long?"

"But I know Revan. She wouldn't do anything rash. I'm sure it will turn out."

Atris continued to shake her head. "I'm not so sure. I feel it in the Force. It will come to a head and we will both have to make a difficult decision…a decision that will alter the course of history."

Bastila chuckled. "I don't think that _we_ will have a huge impact on the galaxy," she said, but somehow, she knew Atris to be speaking the truth. "I always enjoy speaking to you, Atris. I'll take my leave now."

Atris reached out to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Bastila, please…whatever you do, please remember the Order. The Order must endure if the Republic is to be a place of peace."

Bastila nodded and tried to smile. With a heavy sigh, she bowed and departed.

As Bastila traveled to her meditation hall, Padawans Sion, Moritz, and Indraal approached her. "Padawan Shan, there will be a delegation going to Coruscant to propose the Order's intervention in the war," announced the massive Sion. The giant Padawan had taken to wearing tight shirts to accentuate his physique.

The three young Jedi had become pawns of Revan's and were known to enforce her will among the youth. The physically powerful Sion flexed his muscles, adding emphasis to his words.

The auburn-haired Jedi cocked her head. "I'll have to tell Revan, she's been waiting for this."

Bastila continued down the hallway wearing a concerned expression. There, she encountered her friend.

"Revan, what is going on? Everyone is talking about Master Vrook going to Coruscant."

Revan smiled knowingly; she enjoyed being on the inside of things. "Bastila, Malak and I will accompany Master Vrook to the High Council. We are going to propose that the Jedi join the Republic in the war."

Bastila's expression was mixed and she felt a cold pit in her stomach. She bit her lip. "But we are not soldiers…. We fulfill a different role in the Republic."

"Things change, Bastila. We must adapt. We must think of the greater good."

Revan placed her hand on Bastila's arm in a supportive way. "We must stick together if we are to have an impact on events. I know you are strong."

The auburn-haired Jedi nodded weakly and Revan smiled. For the first time, doubt in Revan's vision clouded her heart; her own will was making itself felt.

Bastila watched as Revan walked away to join Malak. The die was being cast for the fate of the galaxy and all Bastila could do was watch and worry.

_Is this really what is good for the Republic? My friend, Revan, tells me one thing and the masters tell me another. I am so confused. Who do I believe?_

Frustrated, Bastila returned to her quarters and thought deeply on what Atris had told her. She picked up her jeweled brush and twirled it in her hand. It always seemed to bring her comfort.

She dragged the brush slowly through her thick hair and felt it massage her scalp. A snippet of an image of her father's face came to her, but it was hazy and indistinct. A flood of emotions crashed into her and she set the brush down…and, for the first time in a long time, she wept.

When Revan returned from Coruscant, she was sullen and petulant. Something had not gone her way and she vented her disappointment on those around her. Bastila began to keep her distance, but Revan failed to notice, being so involved in covertly gathering support to join the war.

A year and a half passed and Bastila saw her friend disciplined for inciting unrest at the Academy through her outspoken support for intervention. Revan seemed to accept this and became silent, refocusing her efforts to learn and gain in power with the Force. Revan's attention paid off and she was soon made a Knight, among the youngest to ever attain that position.

Bastila wandered through the Courtyard, glad that her friend seemed to accept the will of the Order. She turned her hand in front of her face, allowing the Force to enter her. Power surged through her mind and she found that she could reach out to those around her. Almost as if on instinct, she sat and meditated.

As she focused her energies, immense power flowed through her and she gasped, losing contact with the Force. Her mind reeled in the vast expanse of the mystical power and she shook her head to clear it. Then, she felt a presence behind her.

"Bastila," announced Revan, "I'm sorry that I have been so busy. You have been like a sister to me and I have missed our chats."

"Knight Revan, please have a seat."

Revan sat, inhaling the scent of Gardenia. With a strange smile, Revan looked Bastila in the eye. "My Sister, I have seen how you have grown. Your power has manifested itself nicely. I am going to tell you something in confidence and I know you will listen."

Bastila nodded.

"I am going to join the Republic. I have the support of most of the young Padawans and I know you have the foresight to join me. With you and Malak by my side, we will be invincible."

Bastila's heart froze. This was the conversation she hoped would never happen.

"Knight Revan, please…do not speak like that. You are talking about treason to the Order."

"It is for the greater good, Bastila. What good is the Order if the Republic falls to Mandalore? We would be nothing."

Bastila fought her pounding heart and turned away from Revan's intense gray eyes, a fierce and dangerous dragon's eyes. "Knight Revan, go if you must, but I shall respect the will of the Order."

Revan fell back as if struck. "You fool, how dare you defy me. We are friends…." she added, holding out a last hope that Bastila would relent.

"Not any more…leave me."

Bastila wept as Revan stormed off in search of false glory...and darkness.

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – A Short Time Later**

Full of turmoil, Bastila went to Atris at her quarters. The pre-dawn air was chill and foggy. Bastila burst into the room to find Atris awake. "They are going to leave!" she told her friend, urgently.

Atris' white hair was disheveled and her eyes were full of tears. "Yes, I know. Mai-Lyn approached me and I told her no. She was so full of arrogance and anger. All she could think about was going to war and stopping the Mandalorians. Force help me, Bastila, but I hate her now. She was my best friend and now I hate her for what she is doing?"

"Don't be like that, Atris. Please…we are all friends. I don't know what to do. I am lost without Revan's guidance."

Atris stood up and set her jaw firmly. "We must tell Master Vrook. He will know what to do."

Together, they ran through the fog to the masters' dormitory and shook Vrook awake. "Master," they said. "Wake up! You have to do something. Revan is leaving with a third of the Jedi."

Vrook Lamar's eyes fluttered open. "What?" he mumbled as he grabbed his red robes. He focused on Bastila's distraught face and he leapt out of bed, grabbing his lightsaber. He led them toward the space port at a quick pace, his face twisted in internal agony. "I must do this alone," he said. "Do not waken the other masters. This is my failure. This is my folly."

They followed Vrook into the foggy clearing where shuttles had landed to transport Revan and her crusaders to the war. Bastila saw a rail thin man with wavy brown hair waving to Revan.

"Atton, I thank you for coming," Revan told him. Then, the rebellious Jedi sensed their presence and she turned to face Master Vrook. The master stepped forward and Bastila knew that nothing would ever be the same.

She watched in horror as Revan defeated Master Vrook in a lightsaber duel. As the master knelt before the Padawan, Bastila's gut twisted in knots. _This cannot be. Why Revan, why must you do this? Why must you destroy everything we've known and loved? _For a brief moment, Bastila was tempted to join her friend, to join the crusade, but Atirs put her hand on Bastila's shoulder and the spell was broken.

They watched as the shuttles lifted off into the heavens and Bastila collapsed.

**Coruscant**

Time passed and Mandalore was eventually defeated by Revan's might. The news of Revan's victory rang hollow in Bastila's ears. Filled with feelings of betrayal and self doubt, the young woman withdrew into herself and became cold and haughty. Her friend, Atris went down the same path and the two became distant.

Later, Revan fell to the Dark Side and this time, the Order fought…and bled. Bastila found that she was not surprised by this now. _It was her destiny. Her arrogance led her down that path. Now it is our turn to stop her aggression._

Bastila's immense power had manifested itself in the awesome Battle Meditation and now it was her turn to bask in the glow of adoration. She found that she liked the attention and the confidence that it brought her. Still, something always ate away at her insides. _I have given so much for the Order. I bring such a special skill to stop Revan and still, I am but a Padawan. Atris was recently made a Knight and she has contributed only a little. It is not fair. Why am I ignored by the masters? They still fault me for my friendship with Revan._

Although the war went poorly for the Republic, Bastila had slowed the tide in small ways. Talk of a counteroffensive spread through the ranks. Bastila was determined to destroy her friend and it came as no surprise that she was approached.

"Padawan Shan," announced the Ithorian Admiral Chandraskatter, "We need your assistance."

Bastila snorted. "Of course you do. What is it this time?" The young Jedi had changed. Although she remained with the Order, Revan's influence had colored her heart and her attitude.

"We are going to kill Revan and Malak. You knew them well and likely know their weaknesses. We need you on the strike team."

"What?" the Jedi asked, incredulous.

The plan was laid out; they would engage the Sith Fleet in a near suicidal charge, but that was merely a diversion to allow strike teams to board the _Dominator_ and the _Leviathan_ to kill the traitorous pair.

The plan proceeded and Revan's fleet slaughtered Republic escort ships as the assault shuttle clamped onto the _Dominator_, blasting a hole through the hull.

"We've lost Assault Team Two! The _Leviathan _strike has failed. We must abort," yelled one Jedi in near panic.

Bastila opened the hatch. "It's too late, we must proceed!" She leapt through the gaping hole in the Sith dreadnought's armor and slashed two crewmen with her lightsaber. The Jedi team flew down behind her, cutting through the Operations Room of the _Dominator_. The team gathered at the hatch to the Bridge and it slid open. Grenades were hurled in, shattering the control room.

Dark Jedi rushed to confront them and the hum of lightsabers mixed with the screams of the dying. Bastila faced one Sith, taking her balanced stance from Shien with left hand extended forward. She let the Force flow through her and the Dark Jedi staggered under her power.

Seizing the initiative, Bastila launched her attack with an uppercut, which was parried away. Blades swung back and forth, throwing up sparks as they struck consoles and cables. The Sith spun, leaping past Bastila, but the Jedi turned and thrust her blade into the Sith's neck.

Corpses covered the deck now as the body count rose.

Suddenly, the Bridge became quiet. A dozen Jedi were left and they advanced cautiously against a lone Sith lord…the Dark Lord herself. The Sith was cloaked and hooded in black with a crimson mask. Bastila stepped forward. "Revan, you cannot win. Surrender and you shall receive mercy."

Darth Revan laughed, an eerie, high-pitched laugh full of malice. She twirled her ruby-colored lightsaber with unearthly precision, casting a bloody glow about the damaged bridge. Two Jedi advanced slowly and Revan countered, moving sideways. Her blinding attack came so quickly, her weapon became a red blur. Sparks flew upward with the sound of crackling and the two Jedi staggered. Revan stepped back and put her weight on her back leg, thrusting the point of the lightsaber upward. The two Jedi fell.

Bastila gulped hard and inched forward, her hands shaking. _I could never defeat Revan in combat…I must fight hard_. Fighting her mounting fear, she switched her grip and stance, taking an Ataru Form; this would be her best chance against such a powerful opponent.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw through the bridge window. Bolts of energy flashed from Darth Malak's ship, the Leviathan. _Malak is firing on Revan's ship_! The bolts impacted on the Bridge and Revan was engulfed in blinding light. Other Jedi fell and Bastila was hurled to the deck. Stunned, the young Jedi crawled forward to see Revan smashed on the ground. Bastila's face was filled with rage.

Something had fallen on the gore-covered deck of the Bridge. It was a jeweled brush.


	9. Look into the Eyes of the Dragon Part II

Writer's notes: Updated by Candace 11/17/06. This time, we go from light back to darkness. Aerin is given a situation in which the void in her heart can be filled, but will she misuse it? Also, she gets another lesson in leadership. 

We see more of Bastila here too.

**Look into the Eyes of the Dragon – Part II**

_Why didst thou leave the trodden paths of men_  
_Too soon, and with weak hands though mighty heart  
__Dare the unpastured dragon in his den?  
__Percy Bysshe Shelley - Adonais_

**Tatooine – Aboard the _Ebon Hawk_**

As the number of fires to be put out rose, Aerin was feeling task saturated. She closed her eyes momentarily, thinking of her favorite gazebo on far-off Dantooine and refocused herself. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes again and forced herself to grin.

"Carth, please get some people and round up these Gizka. Zaalbar, I'll be with you shortly. Okay, Mission, let's have a chat with Griff."

Leaving the loading ramp, the Padawan and the Twi'lek trudged down the corridor to the small galley, where Griff was fixing himself a sandwich. The galley was a mess and various condiments lay spilled and strewn about the counters, painting the metallic room in bright, circus colors. As he heard them enter, he turned around and spoke with his mouth full, "Mmmm, you have the best Bestine Smoked Kolobird I've tasted in a while… and where did you get this Tarisian Spice Mustard?"

Aerin forced a tooth-baring grin and pointed at one of the tables. "Griff, let's talk…." The green Twi'lek sheepishly took a seat and then took another huge bit from his sandwich.

"Griff…the rules aboard this vessel include asking how to use the food replicator first and maintaining a clean galley," the Padawan instructed with great restraint while several Gizka swarmed about, slurping up bits of Griff's mess. One leapt up on Aerin's head and began nesting in her short hair. Continuing to maintain her phony smile, she added, "Do you understand, Griff? I'd hate for you to accidentally fall into the disposal chute…haha."

Griff stopped chewing and looked at the dark-haired woman, unsure of whether or not she was joking. "I thought you Jedi don't kid around."

"I'm still new to the Order…I haven't learned that part yet," she quipped as she pushed the Gizka off of her head and it fell to the deck with a squeak.

Off to the side, Mission was cleaning up Griff's mess with the help of T3. "Say, brother, don't you have a job waiting for you with Czerka?"

Griff's lekku turned a darker shade of green and crumbs fell out of his mouth. "Oh, yah…I'm quite a bigshot there, you know," he said, puffing his chest out. "Hey, I was working on an idea before I was captured. I got an angle, you know…since Taris' destruction, I can brew Tarisian Ale. The prices have skyrocketed and we'll be rich!"

"We?" asked Aerin, skeptically.

"Yes, you'll be my silent partner and for only two-hundred credits, I'll give you twenty percent of the company. It would be best if you paid me up front."

Mission stormed up to Griff and slapped him on the arm. "Dammit Griff, quit hitting my friend up for money. I'm ashamed of you."

Aerin furrowed her brows. _Poor Mission, we come all this way only to find out Griff is a slimeball._ Wanting to save Mission further embarrassment, the Padawan reached into her pocket and pulled out a number of silver slips.

"Here's my investment, Griff."

He looked back and forth between the money and the woman, incredulous that she would actually agree to this. With his jaw halfway open and food spilling out, he took the credits. "Gee, thanks…. Oh, I also need you to get Tach Glands from Kashyyyk, if you don't mind."

Aerin stood and raised her eyebrows as her patience ran out. Without another word, she walked off in search of the next fire.

Mission made an angry face at Griff and slapped him again. "Don't you dare embarrass me like that again in front of her! Now, clean this mess up or I'll take you back to the Sand People myself."

Aerin walked back to the storage room to find Zaalbar there, inspecting the empty food wrappers. Incriminating evidence lay scattered about, a testament to someone's hunger.

"I'm going to wring that Griff's neck," she said, exasperated.

The Wookie shook his head. "It wasn't Griff. He went straight to the galley. I've asked the rest of the crew and everyone denies getting into the food stores."

The Padawan scratched her head. A cold prickly developed in her stomach. _Don't tell me Calo Nord managed to sneak on._

"Z, stand ready, we may have an intruder."

The Wookie pulled a wicked-looking scythe from his belt and took a ready stance. Aerin drew her lightsaber, but kept it unpowered. She inhaled deeply and let her energy flow through the room. Tendrils of mental power searched through the access panels and behind bins.

_Someone is here…. I don't understand…_

Aerin marched over to a stack of crates and something scurried away. She ran around the stack only to hear more scurrying, but she was gaining on it. As she was sure she was right behind it, Aerin ran into Zaalbar, who had come to help. The Padawan fell backwards, sprawled on the deck, just as Bastila was entering.

"I felt someone using the Force, is everything all r-" the auburn-haired Jedi began. She saw Aerin sprawling on the deck, holding her head, while Zaalbar was trying to help her up. Gizka bounced over Aerin, cooing and squeaking. Uncharacteristically, Bastila let out a deep belly laugh. She quickly stifled it, regaining control. Then, she saw a small being on top of the crates, looking down at the comical scene.

"Wait, there is a child in here."

Zaalbar's face took on a confused look, until he turned his head and looked eyeball to eyeball with a blonde girl, no more than seven standard years old. With a howl of terror, the huge Wookie fell over a bin and came crashing down on the deck. A Gizka jumped on his chest and Bastila burst out in another gale of laughter.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I must keep better control of myself."

Aerin and Zaalbar staggered to their feet as the rest of the crew came running. HK rushed in, his metal hands searching for a weapon. "Query: Is that miniscule meatbag threatening you, Master?"

Carth moved to help Aerin to her feet and the child recoiled in fear at the sight of so many people. Canderous in particular seemed to terrify her.

Aerin shook her head to clear it. "I'm glad I gave you such a good laugh, Bastila," she said with a bit of humility. Seeing the girl, her tone softened. "Everyone, please back out slowly. She's frightened."

The crew exited the room cautiously as Aerin looked up at the girl. The Padawan calmed herself with several deep breaths and beckoned to the girl in a soothing voice. She whispered over to Mission, whose face peered around the open door. "Mission, get me some food."

The Twi'lek seized a snack bar out of Griff's greedy hand and passed it to Aerin. Carefully, Aerin enticed the girl down from the crates and gave her the snack. The girl tore into the bar, munching and chomping. "She sounds like Zaalbar," Mission mused out loud.

The girl's blonde hair was long and unkempt and her clothes were tattered rags, soiled in oil and grit.

Aerin took a quick swig of _Pinkie Pepsid_ to settle her stomach, which was churning with stress and then spoke to the girl quietly.

The child looked confused. "Mucha shaka paka," she said and then pointed to Canderous. "Manlorey," she added, hiding her face. The girl spoke no known form of language, but a bastardization of Mandalorian, Galactic Basic, and several other tongues. Aerin pursed her lips; her skill with languages was prodigious, but this would be a challenge.

Aerin waved Canderous away and then she, Bastila, and Mission sat with the girl, trading phrases. "Her name is Sasha and I'm sure she is the one that the Twi'lek was looking for on Dantooine," informed Aerin.

Bastila frowned. "We cannot care for a child on this dangerous quest. We must either get her back to Dantooine or find her a suitable home."

Mission shook her head and made a stern face. "Nobody is going to abandon this little girl. I'll care for her if necessary."

The girl, obviously tired, began to cry. A strange feeling tugged at Aerin's heart. The sensation was alien, but all too real. She picked the girl up and held her closely. As their breathing melded into one, Aerin could feel the little girl's heartbeat and some lost place in her soul was filled slightly. Sasha soon fell asleep and Aerin stroked her dirty hair.

"I don't understand, but she makes me feel…good. What does the Order think about motherhood?"

Bastila sighed and cross her arms. "I don't know about that, but I would think that comforting a child is a noble thing. Now, we should all get some rest."

Aerin carried Sasha back to the women's stateroom. She carefully washed the girl with water and a cloth and then put her in a bunk. Juhani was already uneasily asleep, tossing about in her upset over Belaya's death. As an afterthought, Aerin slid into bed with Sasha and the comforting feeling returned. She reflected for a moment on the past day and her head swam; so much had changed.

From being a minor player in the quest, she now bore the responsibility to lead it. Mission's brother had been rescued, which now created other issues and a group of Jawas had been returned to their leader, Iziz, who provided them a map to the Eastern Dune Sea. Finally, the presence of Calo Nord on Tatooine presented them with the possibility that the Sith might be enroute to the planet.

She stewed for a few minutes before sliding back out of bed. Donning a night robe, she walked out to the Engineering Section, her bare feet padding over the cold deck plates.

"Tee Three, please change the ion engine and hyperdrive signatures for the ship. Should we need to depart quickly, I don't want us to look like the _Ebon Hawk._"

"Wrrrr…beep."

"Good. Also, can you alter our manifest records in the Czerka database?"

Several green lights indicated an affirmative. Aerin sat on one of the engineering chairs after pouring herself a cup of day-old caffa. The dark-leather chair was comfortable, demonstrating Davik's luxurious tastes and it enveloped Aerin like a warm glove.

Unexpectedly, Carth entered the room. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked, walking over to the caffa brewer.

Aerin shrugged. "I've got a lot on my mind. Plus, I can't stand those dreams I've been having," she said, taking another sip of the stale, brown sludge.

Carth picked up the pot and swirled the caffa. He wrinkled his nose and poured the rest down the drain. "You're actually drinking that stuff? Here, I'm going to brew some more. I picked up some Dantooine blend before we left."

Bluntly, Aerin asked, "Carth, is this a suicide mission? I'm struggling with bringing all of these people with us. Not a single one of us can stand against Darth Malak…. What are we doing?"

Steam roiled out from the pot of hot caffa as Carth poured two mugs full. He added a little sweetener and came over to the engineering table to sit. He slid one mug to Aerin. "We're drinking caffa," he joked.

"No, I mean about the quest…."

Carth took a long drink, letting the liquid warm him. "Yes, I know. A leader needs the will to prevail. In battle, none of the men can know you're afraid or they will lose heart."

Aerin gave him a quizzical look. "But you, Carth, you're fearless."

"Bantha Poo, you don't think I wasn't scared out of my wits at the sandcrawler? I almost needed to change my drawers, but there, only I knew it."

The Padawan nodded. "The will to prevail…."

**Tatooine**

In the morning, they packed up the speeders and took Griff to the Czerka Office to resume his employment and his reunion with the Czerka official was less than joyous. Griff seemed hesitant to say goodbye, but when Mission told him of their intent to find a Krayt Dragon, he scurried off to work.

At the counter of the Czerka Office, a middle-aged Twi'lek woman seemed to be staring at Bastila. The young Jedi took notice and turned to face her. "May I help you, miss?" she asked impatiently.

The woman focused her eyes more closely. "Bastila? Bastila Shan?"

Bastila's face tightened with suspicion. "Who are you with?" The Jedi became defensive and began to look around for possible spies.

The woman continued, undeterred. "It _is_ you…you must have gotten your mother's message. She is ill and has been searching for you. Do you not remember me? I am K'tila, your family's servant."

Bastila blinked several times and memories from long ago flooded her consciousness. _It cannot be. How is this possible for her to have found me? This cannot be a coincidence. My mother, she is the last person I want to find me._

The Padawan stood, unmoving for some time until she stirred. She then cleared her head of other thoughts as the woman continued, "Your mother has been searching for you since your father was killed."

Bastila's face turned white. Her knees wobbled and Aerin and Mission came up to her.

"Are you all right?" they asked in unison.

The Twi'lek woman looked confused. "I…I thought you already knew. Come, we should go to the Cantina right away. I was here purchasing medicine for your mother."

"I don't know if I'm ready to see her. We did not part on the best of terms," informed Bastila, struggling to regain her composure.

Aerin thought for a moment before speaking, "It has been many years, things change. What could it hurt to see her?"

Bastila sighed. "We have an important matter to attend to. We cannot waste the time on this."

"It's not a waste," countered Mission. "I'd love to see my mother, but I'm sure she's dead. It's too late for me, but please don't lose this opportunity."

Bastila was about to protest again, when Aerin told her that they would need additional supplies anyway and that some of the crew would be busy gathering intelligence, which would take an hour or two. Reluctantly, Bastila agreed.

Together, they worked their way through town to the Cantina. In front of the infamous watering hole, an angry looking Duros stumbled into them. He looked in horror at Bastila and Aerin. "No, not some more human women. I have had enough of you for one day. Are all of you like the one in there? I would rather face a Krayt Dragon: its stare is far less intimidating."

Aerin gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

He gesticulated wildly, pointing back at the Cantina. "I'm not going back in there, not while she's throwing her weight around. In your language, the name of Helena must be synonymous with 'Dragon Lady'."

Aerin was about to ask Bastila if that was her mother, but the auburn-haired Jedi anticipated her thoughts. Bastila's blood ran cold and she pushed her way past the frazzled Duros. Mission shrugged. "Sorry about that, it's her mother," she told the poor guy.

The alien rolled his large gray eyes. "Like mother, like daughter."

Bastila rushed through the dark Cantina, which was now quiet with the exception of the loud, shrill voice of a middle-aged woman.

"What do you mean, you have only Czerka currency? What kind of place is this? I expected some kind of competent service here, but I can see I'm going to be sadly disappointed," the angry voice sounded.

Bastila moved towards the sound of the voice ever so reluctantly and she looked as though she were inching forward to confront Darth Malak himself. The young Jedi turned the corner around the Cantina bar and the source of the scolding voice came into her view. The woman's dark brown hair was curled and cut closely to her head and she wore expensive finery that had long ago become worn and threadbare in the harsh Tatooine environment. Upon seeing the Jedi, the woman pointed at her.

"You there, are you the manager? I have a complaint."

Bastila gasped. It had been many years since she saw her mother, and the matriarch of the Shan family had not aged well. "Mother, do you not recognize me?"

Matriarch Shan narrowed her eyes, focusing on the young woman standing before her. "Oh, it's _you_. So, you _finally_ made it. I had already concluded that you were ignoring me."

Bastila ruffled at the comment. Her Inner Child threatened to burst forth, but Aerin placed a supporting hand on her shoulder from behind.

The auburn-haired Jedi took a deep breath, allowing her lungs to fill with life-giving air. "I am here now, Mother. What is it that you _want_? K'tila here has told me that father was killed."

Helena scowled. "I see you _still_ know how to greet your mother. I should have expected as much."

The Jedi rolled her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes, I see this is useless. Were you merely faking your illness to bring me here for your perverse satisfaction?"

Aerin and Mission subtly moved between the Jedi and her mother. Helena took notice of this and turned her scowl on them. "And _who_ are you?" she asked as if this were an interrogation. Her eyes burned with the fiery intensity of a dragon.

"We are friends of Bastila's," announced Mission, trying to be positive.

"Matriarch Shan," added Aerin, "I know that you two have gotten off on a bad foot here, but I can tell you that Bastila rushed over as soon as we heard that you were in the Cantina. She is very concerned for you, although she hides it well."

Bastila froze for a moment and her face took on a pained expression. She bit her lower lip as she looked back and forth between her fellow Jedi and her mother.

Unexpectedly, Helena's expression became hopeful. Her face softened and her eyes glinted. Someone had to take the initiative to stop the ever-escalating situation. She apologized softly, causing Bastila to shake. Aerin and Mission both gave their friend a reassuring touch. Feeling their warmth, Bastila nodded. "I'm sorry too, Mother. That was very cruel of me."

As the tension began to ease, the group sat at one of the tables and K'tila ordered some food for those gathered there. Bastila was still guarded, but the chance meeting gave her the opportunity to find out some thing - things that had sat poorly with her for her entire adult life. "Mother, why…why did you send me away with the Jedi all those years ago? I was happy…I loved traveling with father…."

Helena looked away and sipped her drink. Her face blushed a furious shade of red. "Bastila…I…the life we had was no life for a young girl. A life full of danger and uncertainty…. When I learned you could use the Force, I notified the Jedi. They offered you a future…one away from harsh environments and fluctuating fortunes."

Helena continued by saying that her illness had manifested itself around that time and her ability to care for young Bastila had suffered. It was then, that they became locked in an endless cycle of having to treasure hunt merely to pay her medical bills.

Bastila's face turned ashen as unresolved emotions roiled within her soul. Sitting next to her, Aerin could feel every pang through the bond and her stomach churned. Bastila could not look at her mother, but spoke, "I…I had no idea, Mother. I was _convinced_ that you hated me, that you were jealous of me."

Helena sighed and reached out her hand toward her daughter. "How could you know? We kept it from you, as you were so young. Now look at you, you are a full-fledged Jedi. I've even heard your name on the holonews."

Bastila gave a sardonic chuckle. "Yes, gifted hero of the Order…so I've been told."

Helena cut to the chase and put her palms on the table. "Bastila, I don't have much time. I'm dying. I need you to do something."

Old feelings came surging back like bile in her throat. Years of mistrust could not be undone in one, chance meeting. "Mother, I _knew_ this was some kind of ploy. I am not your pawn."

Helena shrank back as a snail does when touched. She looked beseechingly to Aerin and Mission. "Would you treat your mother like this?"

The blue Twi'lek sighed and turned her face downward. "My mother is long dead."

"No, I would not," answered Aerin. "I'd at least hear what she had to say."

Bastila closed her eyes tightly for a moment. When she again looked at her mother, she nodded. "Very well, what can I do for you, Mother?"

Helena Shan told them of her husband's expedition into the Eastern Dune Sea to recover treasure hidden in the lair of a massive Krayt Dragon. He was killed there and his holocron was lost. It had recorded their lives together. "It would be all that I have left of him…all I have left of our lives," she said, her voice cracking with pain.

Bastila shot Aerin a quick glance and nodded; it would be there, that they could slay the dragon for a pearl. The auburn-haired Jedi then dug into a small purse and emptied it onto the table.

"Mother, this is all I have. Please, take it and go to Coruscant. Use it to pay for medical treatment. I must go now, but when I have completed my quest, I _will_ find you. We can…we can speak again there. There are…many things I want to ask."

Helena thought for a moment before accepting the money. "I would like that, Bastila," she said. Then, pointing to Aerin and Mission, she added, "And you two, take good care of my daughter."

Both nodded enthusiastically.

As Helena Shan departed, Bastila grasped Aerin's arm. Her fingers dug into her partner until Aerin spoke, "You're hurting me."

Bastila removed her hand and shut her eyes, trying to block out the pulsating emotions. "I'm sorry…. Let's just go."

As they walked out to rejoin the others, a pair of interested eyes followed them.

"Now's my chance. Now, I'll be avenged," a short bounty hunter whispered to his many companions. Beneath his desert goggles a wild look was in his eyes.

Nord's obsession with evening the score drove him to near madness as he and his Rodian hunters piled into speeders. The hunt was on again.


	10. Look into the Eyes of the Dragon Part II...

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/19/06. We look a little more at Bastila and someone new joins the party. Juhani struggles with her feelings. Calo Nord makes his move. Moving to the Dark Side has some physical consequences for Aerin, but she fights to remain true to the light...for now.

**Look into the Eyes of the Dragon – Part III **

**The Eastern Dune Sea**

As the team's speeders flew over the hot desert sands, kicking up dust, Bastila retrieved her own holocron from her backpack. The intricately carved cube had been with her since her elevation to Padawan years ago. She rotated it in her small hand, remembering how Master Vrook had presented it to her and the pride and honor she felt when accepting it.

Small whisps of power flowed from her into the cube, bringing it to life and images and sensations poured into it, recording her experience with her mother…and her regret over her father.

From a nearby seat, Captain Durren pointed to a series of rock formations in the distance. "It must be over there? Are we sure we want to take on this Krayt Dragon? I hear that they're pretty deadly."

"We must," answered Bastila tersely and said no more. She leaned back, deep in thought. _Father, how did you come to be in this forsaken place? This…this chance meeting stirred up so many feelings in me. If I can find father's holocron and bring it to Coruscant, maybe I can find some closure with this._

Bastila fidgeted as the kilometers of sand flew by. _How did things get so complex? I long for the simple days on Dantooine. Atris, I should have come with you. What happened between us? _

The Jedi's thoughts were interrupted when Carth called out and they saw a green Twi'lek waving in the distance. He was dressed in hunting attire, loose-fitting garments in layers over cooling water bladders. Canderous pulled the speeder over next to him and the Twi'lek looked the team over.

"You," the hunter said toward Aerin, "the one from the Hunting Lodge…and didn't you beat Nico Senvi in the Tatooine Challenge Swoop Race? Aerin, right?"

The Padawan shrugged at the reference. "Yes…Komad? Komad Fortuna?"

Komad made a curt bow. "At you service. You ran a fine swoop race. I had a feeling that we would meet again," he said and then took a sip from his hydration pack.

"What are you doing alone way out in the Dune Sea?"

He gave Aerin a sheepish grin. "It is fortuitous that you are here. My expedition was out hunting what seems to be the largest Kraydt Dragon in these parts. We found the beast, but I am embarrassed to say my…foolish cohorts rushed into the lair of the great worm and have been transformed into Krayt Dragon dung. I was returning to Anchorhead empty handed, but perhaps you might be interested in helping me finish the hunt? We still have a lot of daylight left."

Canderous made his, now familiar, warrior grin. "Fortuitous it is. We were just heading that way ourselves," he said in his gravelly voice. "Count me in. I could use a good scrap." The Mandalorian took an immediate liking to the plucky hunter; they had a lot in common.

Mission extended her hand and Komad took it and hopped aboard, squeezing into an empty seat. Canderous then powered the speeder back up and headed for the rocks. They quickly reached the formation and the Twi'lek hunter raised his hand. "Here it is. Let's get unpacked and set up and I'll share my plan with you."

When the speeders came to a stop, the team piled out and removed gear. The big mercenary unloaded his blaster and wiped a sheet of dust off from the barrel. "Damn desert, dust gets into everything."

Captain Durren deployed his marines overlooking the rocks and one marine unpacked a heavy blaster as a support weapon. Ever eager, HK-47 took a position near Padawan Dakar, looking for anyone, who might harm his master.

The team then lay hidden behind a series of dunes, watching several Bantha congregate near the entrance to the lair of a Krayt Dragon, where the hot, dry wind blew dust over the resting place of uncounted hunters.

They debated a plan of attack for some time before Komad shook his head. "Look people, I have an idea. It's not very sporting, but I can't think of another way. This beast is huge, bigger than the one my father slew," he said, making hand gestures to simulate the size of the dragon.

Carth and Aerin nodded. "Okay, let's hear it," said the captain.

After hearing the wild scheme, the team gathered a herd of Bantha while Komad laid mines near the mouth of the cave. Now, all they had to do was wait.

**The Kraydt Dragon Lair **

As thermal haze distorted the landscape, the team roasted in the hot sun, waiting for Komad's plan to unfold. _I wish Mission had listened to me and stayed behind, thought Aerin. I keep putting her in danger. I'm just glad Ensign Helos stayed back to care for Sasha. She's pretty good with kids_. Aerin thought back on little Sasha; she began to feel empty without the little girl, but felt reassured that she was in the care of the young intelligence officer. 

_I'm just glad that insufferable Ergot stayed back too._

As Aerin watched the entrance to the cave, she felt someone crawl up on the sand beside her. She turned to see Juhani putting a cloth down to buffer the heat of the sand. The Cathar then lay down next to Aerin.

"Juhani, I know it has been hard for you since Belaya died. I just wanted to say that you've hung in there and have really helped us to survive."

"It didn't help Belaya though. I should have been there. I should have been the one who was shot."

Aerin shook her head. "No, no one could have foreseen that. It was the will of the Force."

Juhani suddenly seemed to become angry and she bared her teeth. "You were right there, Aerin. Couldn't _you_ have done something?" she said accusingly. She then pointed a clawed finger. "Or maybe, you _wanted_ to be in charge and get Belaya out of the way."

Aerin recoiled and wrinkled her face. "No, that's not it at all. This is the last thing that I wanted. Juhani, listen to me," she said with emphasis, "Did I not spare you and bring you back to the Order? Did I not speak to the masters on your behalf? If I was just in it for my own glory, would I not have killed you?"

The Cathar was waiting to continue her verbal assault, but Aerin's words disarmed her. "I…I did not think about that," she said as her face turned bright red beneath her light fur. "I spoke out of anger and sadness…I was wrong and I am sorry. There is still so much I have to learn about being a Jedi."

"Master Quatra had a lot of faith in you, Juhani. So do I. Let us speak no more of this."

Juhani nodded slowly, still ashamed of her outburst. "I know that the Force has guided me to follow you. Please be patient with me."

"I could be nothing less," Aerin said and then she saw Canderous motioning to the group to watch the cave entrance.

From a vantage point, he scanned the terrain with his electrobinoculars. "Lookit! Here it comes…it must smell the Banthas. Hah, it hit a mine. Foolish beast."

The great worm struck another series of mines, determined to devour the Bantha. In a final roar, it reared its head up toward the bright suns and then pitched over, dead.

Aerin pushed her lower lip out and made a face. "How anticlimactic. All of our encounters should be this easy."

Komad nodded in agreement. "There was no joy in that kill. Perhaps one day, I shall try again…. But for now, we are alive. Let us partake in the spoils."

The Twi'lek hunter rushed down and cut for himself the horns and the teeth of the fallen monster and gave the team the massive pearl from the gullet of the dragon. Despite a mild protest, HK carried the pearl off behind the dunes to the waiting speeders.

"Come, let's explore the lair of the worm," Komad suggested happily. It was his life's ambition to slay a dragon such as this. Although the kill was not ideal, it would have to do for now.

The Republic Marines ventured up to the mouth of the cave and then led the way in. The marines activated their weapon-mounted lights and the dark cavern became illuminated. "Sergeant Worrus, take a position here and secure the cave entrance," ordered Durren.

"The power of the Dark Side is strong here," advised Bastila. "I can see how the dragon grew to such enormous size." Despite her attempts at control, her heart ached in her chest and her face flushed red in anger and regret. This creature had killed her father and she was glad that it lay carved up on the sand outside. Her eyes searched the rocky floor of the great cave, looking for any sign of her lost parent.

Numerous corpses lay in various stages of decomposition and mutilation; an arm here, a torso there. With the arid conditions of the desert, the bodies had become desiccated and mummified. Leathered skin on terrified faces told the tale of death at the hands of a predator without mercy. Now, their belongings were gathered and distributed to those, who could make use of the items.

Aerin kneeled near the torso of a man, bitten in half from the waist. His hands were frozen in a gesture of defiance, while his death mask bore an expression of agony. A sack was slung around his shoulder and Aerin opened it to find a holocron.

"Bastila, come here."

The auburn-haired Jedi's complexion turned ghostly white. Her mouth went dry and she fought to keep the bile from her throat. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she walked, robot like, to the corpse. Mission came running up behind her.

Bastila reluctantly glanced down at the face of the dead man, as if it would burn her eyes out. Upon seeing the agonized, contorted features, she gagged, sinking to her knees. Mission and Aerin moved to embrace her, but she held them back.

"I'm okay. Please, just give me a moment. I am under control."

Aerin gave her the holocron and stepped back. She ushered Mission away as Bastila powered the holocron with the Force. The image of a young man, holding a female toddler appeared to her and hot tears streamed down her face.

Off to the side, Aerin shook. Through the bond, overwhelming emotions flooded through her body and she braced herself against a wall.

Mission tapped her. "Hey, you're getting some gray hair."

Aerin looked at her in horror. "What?" As she pulled out a mirror, Carth approached.

"We've found the Star Map," he said urgently. "You should come immediately."

She temporarily forgot about her cosmetic defect and rushed to follow Carth. Bastila wiped her nose and leapt after them, regaining control by focusing back on the quest. They ran down to the end of the giant cavern and the lights revealed a familiar metal flower.

As Aerin approached, the petals of the structure opened and lay back, revealing the precious seed held within. A translucent globe formed above the metal base, highlighting points within the known Galaxy. More pieces of the puzzle began to emerge.

Observing the floating holographic chart, Zaalbar moaned. _"It is my home world…Kashyyyk."_

"_You don't sound very happy about that,"_ said Aerin in his language.

The big Wookiee bit his lip and shook his head slowly as if a great weight were on his shoulders. _"I would ask that you respect my privacy in this, Aerin Dakar. Please don't pry further into my personal life."_

Aerin nodded. _"As you wish, Zaalbar. I do have to say one thing, though. If we do travel to Kashyyyk, I will need to know I can trust you."_

"_Do you not already have my life debt? Please, let it be."_

Aerin patted Zaalbar on the back in a show of camaraderie. _"Come, let us focus on the task at hand. We'll need to load the Star Map into our database."_

Stoically, Bastila loaded the navigational data into her star charts, although her hands shook and cold sweat plastered her face. Aerin looked over her shoulder. "Are you okay, Padawan Shan?"

Bastila nodded mechanically and Aerin added, "There is no death…."

"How ironic…I recently told you that. There is the Force." Bastila tried to force a smile, but it developed into a grimace. She inhaled deeply, letting her nostrils flare. The odor of death was heavy in the dark cave. "I initially thought it was a mistake to bring you, but I was wrong. I have come to rely on you in many ways," she said slowly, as if the words escaping her lips would flee with her soul.

"You make that sound painful."

This time, Bastila allowed a true smile to grace her lips. "It was not easy to say. However, do not let my guarded praise go to your head. We must remain humble in the service to the Force."

Suddenly, the sound of blaster fire could be heard at the cave entrance, followed by the crack of a grenade detonating. They rushed over to a series of boulders near the cavern mouth to see Sergeant Worrus shredded by a blast. Viscera coated his ruined body as he stared, unblinking, into space.

They took cover behind the boulders and Aerin peered around the corner. Her awareness touched numerous hostile minds, each and every one of them intent on doing them harm. Then, a distantly familiar voice called out.

"Canderous and Aerin, you're trapped and hopelessly outnumbered. Surrender to me now, and I'll let you live. You're both worthless pieces of Rancor dung, but you're worth more to me alive."

Calo Nord had come to collect his bounties.


	11. The Forest for the Trees Part I

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/19/06. I wanted to base the Mandalorians on some familiar, warrior culture, so I used the Ancient Greeks as a model...Spartan/Athenian. Sort of a come back with your shield or come back borne upon it sort of mentality. I also wanted to depict a sort of blindness within the culture and an oracle, who sees through it in a prophetic way. As with the 'Paradox of the Cave', the guy, who actually sees the truth is persecuted and the lies are held dearly by the masses. I also wanted to throw in the other Mandalorians, who were named and tie them to Canderous. As we will see, even the tightest relationships change and evolve...for better or worse.

The title of the section and the pithy blurb to follow in the next part are about blindness...here, as I mentioned, we will see the blindness of the Mandalorians.

**The Forest for the Trees – Part I**

**Malachor V – Years in the Past **

In a squat, clan lodge on the mountainous planet of Malachor V, a tall, gangly, adolescent stood before his clan elders, nervously awaiting their attention. Today, he would receive his rite of manhood, the test that would elevate him into the ranks of the clan warriors or leave him dead with his memory scorned as a weakling. The youth was wiry, covered in lean muscle. His brown hair was closely cropped, stubbly over his tanned skin. Standing there, his nervousness was obvious, despite his best efforts to appear calm.

"Canderous of the Clan Ordo!" shouted an elder, "Approach and receive your trial."

Young Canderous took five precise steps forward as prescribed by tradition. Plasma torches lined the gloomy walkway, casting deep shadows throughout the clan lodge. Warriors stood to the side with their chests puffed out, their features locked in haughty expressions. Behind them, the clan youths bowed their heads in respect, anxiously dreaming of their time when they would taste the blood of the enemy.

Canderous looked at the adolescent men of his clan and nodded proudly. Two young teens smiled back reassuringly, holding their thick vibrodaggers over their hearts, points down.

_Jagi, Ergeron, I will make us all proud…I will not fail. _

The two youths were Canderous' lifelong comrades and constant companions. Today, however, young Canderous would face his destiny alone.

The young Mandalorian's heart raced as the elders stood and spoke in a slow, steady voice, "As Sons of Mandalore, it is our tradition that our warriors survive a trial. Victory in battle is our way of life. Young Canderous, an outlaw has forsaken our ways and turned from the Code of Mandalore. You will find him and destroy him. This is the way of Mandalore."

Canderous nodded formally and pressed his razor-sharp vibrodagger flat against his chest, point down.

One wizened elder, missing an eye, flung a data pad at the youth's feet. "Go to the Valley of Shadows, there the blasphemer has taken refuge. Use your skills to track him. You will return with his vibrosword…or you will not return at all."

Canderous slapped his vibrodagger against his chest with a grunt as prescribed by tradition. Then, with a deft move, he sliced the palm of his hand, letting his blood drip onto the ground. The youth then turned smartly and strode out of the lodge with long, even steps.

As he gathered his equipment for the task, Jagi, Ergeron, and Canderous' younger brother, Cantaris, came and sat around him.

"Are you afraid?" asked Cantaris, who was still a boy.

Canderous grunted. "Of course not. What kind of question is that? Mandalorians are not afraid."

Jagi and Ergeron laughed at the boy's foolishness. "Canderous is right," said Jagi. "Did you hear how Kelborn breezed through his trial?"

"He is the bravest of the brave," said Canderous with a solemn nod. "He will be a mighty warrior…maybe even the Mandalore one day."

Jagi picked up Canderous' vibrosword. "Here, let me check the power for you," he said as he opened the grip to look upon the internal mechanisms. Then, he ran a finger along the blade. "Your weapons are always the sharpest, Canderous. We will follow in your footsteps."

Ergeron thumped his chest with a closed fist. "And when we are all warriors, we will have a glory for the clans that the galaxy will never forget…and Canderous will lead the way."

Canderous took back the sword and looked down the length of the blade. He then flourished it in front of his friends and put it back in its sheath. "You have been my finest friends. I swear that we will always fight together and may we be covered in glory."

At that, young Cantaris leapt about, trying to get everyone's attention. "Me too. I will fight with you, Canderous. I will make you proud."

Canderous tousled his brother's hair. "I know you will. The galaxy will quiver at the sound of our names. Now, it is time for me to go. We will talk more upon my return." He picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder and strode off to make his name. As his figure grew smaller in the distance, the other young men gazed at his back longingly, wishing it were them who would do the killing.

The journey to the valley was arduous and the blasphemer had hidden his tracks well. However, Canderous had learned much under the tutelage of his elders and picked up the trail in the rocky soil.

At a cave near a rocky cliff, he cornered his quarry.

"Traitor, I am here for you!" Canderous shouted in a high-pitched, adolescent voice.

A bearded man emerged, dirty and disheveled, holding a vibrosword. "Boy, it is Mandalore, who is the traitor. We Mandalorians should fight for glory, not for power and credits. Mandalore's lust for empire will bring ruin upon our clans."

Canderous seethed at the insult to his hero. "Stop your filthy lies! It is time for you to die. I am Canderous of the Clan Ordo and you will feel the bite of my weapons."

The lanky youth drew his thick vibrosword and sunlight flickered off of the metal blade. He twirled the sharp weapon, brandishing its tapered point at his opponent.

The man drew his weapon and they crossed blades in the heavy-handed Mandalorian style, sending ringing sounds throughout the desolate clearing. The two combatants circled warily, locked in eye contact. The traitor growled. "You're as foolish as you are blind, boy. Mandalore seeks to conquer the galaxy by uniting the clans. We will eventually meet someone more powerful than we and there will be day when this world will be laid waste."

Canderous ignored the comment, steadfast in his youthful devotion to Mandalore. He swung his blade in an overhead strike and his opponent parried it away, following with an uppercut. Canderous dodged under the heavy slash and came up under the traitor's guard. Drawing his dagger, the young Mandalorian lunged forward, but the man's reflexes were quick. His opponent's vibrosword quickly reversed direction and slashed across Canderous' cheek. The youth spun from the force of the blow, landing face down in the dirt with blood flowing into his eyes.

His head rang as he wiped the sticky fluid from his sight and he looked up to see his dagger protruding from the chest of his adversary. The man staggered backward and collapsed into the dirt. His breathing came in wheezing gasps through a punctured lung.

Canderous fought to contain his nausea as he struggled to his feet. Killing would soon become a way of life for him, but today, he was still a boy, one who had now stolen the soul of a warrior. The youth quickly gathered his wits and moved to the dying man.

As prescribed by tradition, he dipped two of his fingers into the man's blood and smeared it down his unmarred cheek; the blood of his first kill. The man weakly grasped Canderous' breastplate. "You are now a warrior, young one, but mark my words…we have lost our way. Our appetite for blood and conquest will destroy us. I leave you now to your glory."

Shaking, Canderous backed away. With unsteady hands he took the dead warrior's vibrosword and cleaned it with a red cloth. Tucking the weapon into his belt, he steeled his expression.

_Jagi, Ergeron, I have triumphed. I am now a warrior of Mandalore as you, too, will be soon. Together, we will shake the pillars of the Galaxy and the blood of our enemies will flow. Our loyalty to one another will make us invincible._

Canderous Ordo of the Clan Ordo then set off for his lodge to claim his rightful place among the warriors, unaware of the vast forces of destiny that were in motion around him.


	12. The Forest for the Trees Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/19/06. Again, the theme is blindness...we cannot see the forest for the trees. This time, Aerin was blinded to Nord's ambush and to her own origins as well as to her own needs. In the next part, the Wookiees of Kashyyyk are blind to their own betrayal. 

I'm trying to expand Juhani and Canderous as characters and give more depth to HK. I'm also trying to throw in leadership lessons. I've read some about General Hal Moore and his lessons as well as having met Colonel Danny McKnight (Blackhawk Down). I think leadership is focal to Revan's character and the growth of the main character of KOTOR.

**The Forest for the Trees – Part II**

_From all blindness of heart; from pride, vainglory, and hypocrisy; from envy, hatred, and malice, and from all uncharitableness,_  
_Good Lord, deliver us.  
The Litany_

**The Cave of the Krayt Dragon**

As Nord's voice reverberated through the deep cavern, Aerin lowered her head, angry at herself for her lack of caution. Now, one of the team lay dead. I was taken unawares and now everyone will pay.

_I must get control of myself…I must prevail._

The young Padawan fought to steady her nerves, knowing that she could not fall apart now; if not for herself, then for Mission…and Carth.

Aerin grunted her dissatisfaction with herself and then pointed towards the rear of the cage. "Bastila, Mission, fall back to another position of cover and prepare for a counterattack."

Mission was about to protest, but a look from Aerin convinced her to comply. As Bastila led the Twi'lek to the rear, Aerin scurried over to Canderous as the whine of blaster fire filled the air.

"So," yelled Nord, "We're going to do this the hard way, huh? Fine, I always thought your ears looked nice, Aerin," he threatened. She gritted her teeth as she knew that Nord usually collected the ears of his victims as proof of his kills.

Quickly, Padawan Dakar sent a distress signal to HK-47, while motioning Carth and the others to fall back. She then looked to Canderous. "Talk to him. Get him pissed off."

Canderous nodded with a wicked grin. "I know just what to say," he whispered to her and then cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey Nord, I'll bet that your mother was a Jawa, you freak!" he called tauntingly as he pushed Aerin towards the rear. A grenade then landed right where they had been standing and they dove behind a boulder as the sphere erupted in fire and shrapnel.

A Rodian leapt up onto the rocks where the grenade went off and fired his blaster carbine into the empty dirt. Realizing that his prey had moved, he frantically scanned around. Canderous bumped his eyebrows upward twice at Aerin and then launched a bolt of energy from his blaster. The bolt splattered against the Rodian's armor, hurling him backwards over the rocks with a howl of pain.

Aerin laughed mockingly. "How's your jaw, Nord? I think you look far more handsome now…for an Ugnaught."

She was answered by an enraged shout and a flurry of randomly aimed blaster bolts. Rushing footsteps through the rocky soil of the cavern followed as Nord hurled his force against the team; the blitz was on.

Rodian thugs charged forward ahead of Calo's white-hot anger. The normally dispassionate bounty hunter was provoked beyond control as the rage, built up over a lifetime, came surging forth like the onrushing tide.

"No one insults me and gets away with it! Nobody!"

From a higher vantage point, Carth and Captain Durren laid down suppressing fire, keeping the Rodian wave from crashing upon them. Flashes of light flew both ways, throwing dirt and rocks into the air. Aerin quickly activated her energy shield and drew her blaster pistol. Relying on muscle memory, she took a close quarters battle stance; crouched forward, body slightly bladed, and weapon held closer to her body to deter someone from taking the pistol from her. She smacked Canderous' armored shoulder with the palm of her hand and said, "Carth has them fixed. Move forward, we're going to flank them."

The mercenary grinned as he hurled a grenade forward. With a feral shout, he sprinted ahead, firing his enormous blaster while making his most fearsome war face.

Aerin rounded a corner to confront two Rodians. As they brought their weapons to bear, she pointed the muzzle of her pistol at one enemy's chest. Two trigger pulls sent a double tap into the alien's torso. Then, a third shot struck the thug in his green forehead, sending green matter spraying backward.

The Rodian's partner got off a shot, which flashed on Aerin's shield. The device crackled, overloading and leaving her vulnerable.

As she took a breath, three Rodians leapt down on top of her.

**In the Cavern**

Behind some rocks farther to the rear, Mission wriggled nervously, listening to the staccato bursts of blaster fire and the deep crump of grenade detonations.

"Bastila, we have to get over there!" she urged, as she checked her pistol. The Jedi remained motionless until they heard Aerin's surprised cry. Without another word, Mission rushed recklessly into the fray.

Padawan Shan reached out to try and stop her. "Mission, no!" she called, but the Twi'lek was gone.

"Dammit," whispered Bastila through gritted teeth and she too, rushed out from behind cover, followed by the giant Wookiee.

**On the High Ground in the Cavern**

From their vantage point, Carth and the Marines lay down fire. The muzzle flashes of their weapons lit up the dark interior of the cavern with plumes of energy that reached out to touch the enemy. Rodians ducked and dodged as bolts flashed through their ranks. Positioned on their flank, Carth's enfilading fire whittled down the attackers' numbers.

"Git some! Git some!" Carth growled as his blaster bolt sliced through a Rodian, flinging the thug backward.

Behind the heavy blaster, Kyle Durren swept the weapon back and forth slowly, raking the flank of the enemy. Steam and spent plasma gas coiled up around the barrel as heat began to overload the weapon. A grizzled, solidly built sergeant moved up with a new barrel, full of fresh plasma. "Barrel change, sir," he said calmly and Captain Durren switched the blaster to safe.

It would be a long thirty seconds.

**Down on the Floor of the Cavern**

Aerin crashed to the ground under the weight of the three Rodians and dust flew up around them, shrouding the frenzied melee. They wrestled for the pistol amid kicking and punching. Aerin took a blow to the face before she remembered that she was a Jedi.

_Gaaah, the Force! Focus._

Then, an unseen hand hurled one Rodian flew upward into a stalactite, impaling him on its sharp point. With a loud hum, a blue blade of energy shot upward through the back of another as Aerin had activated her lightsaber under the thug. Shocked at the sudden turn of events, the third attacker stood, looking to flee. As he turned to run, Canderous burned his green head off with a blast.

Aerin struggled to remove the dead Rodian on top of her as Canderous rushed over. "Forget me! Get Nord!" she yelled and the mercenary charged ahead.

Canderous dashed through a hail of fire, dodging and weaving through rocks and bodies until he crashed into a large Rodian. The alien flew backward, falling into the cavern wall. Canderous lowered his weapon to finish off the enemy, but was struck in the face with a Gaffi stick.

The force of the blow knocked him on his back, imbedding sharp rocks in the back of his head. White-hot pain seared through his brain as he saw the bone coming down again. With the instincts of a trained warrior, Canderous raised his arm to ward off the blow and the Gaffi stick shattered across his armor.

He focused just enough to see Calo draw both of his pistols. Nord took careful aim at Canderous' head, looking down the barrel of his blaster.

"Afraid? You should be. Good bye, old man," the bounty hunter said with poorly veiled rage.

**Deeper in the Cavern**

In the center of the cavern, Mission flitted from boulder to boulder, crouched to take advantage of cover. Rounding an obstacle, the Twi'lek ran headlong into a Rodian. The scaly green alien turned to meet the new threat, bringing a carbine to bear. With youthful reflexes honed through years of survival, Mission pushed the muzzle of her blaster into the Rodian's face and fired. "Die already!" she yelled, running past the falling enemy to where Aerin lay pinned by her own victim.

The Twi'lek rushed over and began hauling the dead Rodian off of Aerin as Bastila ran up, lightsaber held at the ready. Zaalbar was right behind her, firing with his bowcaster.

Bastila sighed in relief. "Please do not be so rash, Mission. There are still enemies about."

The young girl ignored her and kept tugging until the Rodian slid off. She then helped Aerin to her feet.

Padawan Dakar glanced quickly about, trying to orient herself to the chaos. "Carth is securing our flank over there. Where's Canderous?" she asked.

**Near the Front of the Cavern**

A short distance away, Canderous looked down and saw his blaster lying at his feet; it was just out of reach. He gave it a brief thought, knowing of Nord's legendary reflexes.

_What the heck, I'll take that demented Ewok with me. _

Nord looked into Canderous' eyes and knew what the mercenary was about to do. A cold smile creased his lips, warming his dark heart: This would be his most satisfying kill.

As Canderous made his move, a flash appeared at the end of Nord's hand, but it was not what either of them expected. As the sparks dissipated, Canderous could see that Nord's hand was a smoking ruin of muscle and bone.

"Supposition: That appears very painful, meatbag," HK-47 intoned in a sarcastic mechanical voice as he turned and gunned down nearby Rodians.

Calo's skin turned paper white as a silent scream formed on his lips. Canderous stood, letting a plasma charge build in his weapon. A gauge registered a massive overcharge within the firing chamber and he pointed the weapon at his longtime rival. Nord gave him one final sneer before Canderous incinerated him.

The Mandalorian then got down, kneeling above Nord's charred corpse and inhaled smoke tendrils coiling off of the body. "I'll breathe in your essence, worthy opponent."

He then stood and gave HK a wink as Aerin ran up from behind.

"Thank the Force you're not harmed," she said.

Canderous brushed rocks and dirt from his hair and his fingers were coated in his own blood. "Just a few scratches, nothing more. I think we've seen the last of Calo Nord, thanks to HK and myself. The Force had nothing to do with it."

"If you say so."

With Nord's hit squad wiped out, the team gathered up their belongings. With a strange sense of precision, Canderous gathered Calo's pistols and armor. A faraway look was etched on his face and he ran a finger along the deep scar on his cheek. For a moment, he thought back to a day in which he slew a Mandalorian renegade. "Every kill is as satisfying as the first."

Carth and the marines rushed up to see the dead body of Sergeant Worrus. Carth shook his head sadly as they loaded the fallen marine into a speeder. Aerin approached Carth, a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Captain. It was my fault. I should have been more vigilant."

Carth returned a bittersweet look. "No, you did good…the will to prevail. You took a bad situation and emerged victorious. Aerin, people are going to die on this quest. That's a given. It could be me…it could be you. That's war."

Canderous approached them and he held out Nord's pistols to Carth. "Onasi, I want you to have these. For a Republic, you're…not bad."

Carth accepted the weapons with a silent nod. A grudging respect seemed to be growing between the two former adversaries.

Aerin quickly did a head count of her team and saw a green hand poking up from under some debris. "Komad!" She rushed over and dug the Twi'lek up.

The hunter then opened his eyes and shook dust from his face. "Whoa, who were those guys?"

Aerin smiled. "Some old enemies," she said as she looked around. Surrounding Komad were six dead Rodians, slain in a trap he had set. She pulled him up and he brushed dust from his clothes. "Thanks, Komad. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. I guess these hunting skills come in handy whether you're the hunter or the hunted."

Having loaded the speeders with treasure, the team boarded and rushed back the Tusken Encampment with Komad Fortuna in tow. Aerin did not think it possible for a droid, but HK positively glowed like a new mother. Even Canderous had a satisfied air about him. The great mercenary reclined back into the speeder seat as the hot wind rushed over them. "The look on Nord's face was priceless," he told Aerin. "I feel like I just ate a meal of Panaxian Blowfish…potentially deadly, but oh, so satisfying. Killing Nord was as euphoric as my first kill and a Mandalorian never forgets his first."

Again, a distant smile crossed his lips and he felt the scar along his cheek. He inhaled deeply, but then, a dark expression clouded his face as some other, more unpleasant memory, filled him.

Soon, the encampment was in sight as the Tatooine suns began their downward journey.

Komad looked upon the sand castle-like structure with awe. "I've never been this close, even as the best hunter on Tatooine, I'd never dare venture here. Are you sure they're not hostile?"

Aerin shrugged. "I'm not sure of anything."

They stepped out and ventured into the gate, where the Chief met them. Aerin held out the pearl and the Sand People gawked, grunting in their language.

HK spoke, "Translation: The Chief is dumbfounded at your insane bravery. Should you wish to hear the tale of his people, we will meet with the storyteller."

Komad's face was eager and Aerin nodded.

"Warning: The story is extremely long and only told by oral tradition."

The group shrugged and followed the Chief into the inner sanctum of the Tusken Raiders.

Through the night, they were regaled by the lengthy tale of the Sand People through the origins of their planet, subjugation by the offworlders, and eventual redemption through the scorching of Tatooine.

As the bright dawn came to Tatooine, the team rose and bowed to the Chief. The speeder ride back to Anchorhead was silent. Soon, the suns began to heat the vast desert and waves of air rose into the blue sky.

As they passed the Cantina, Bastila looked longingly at the decrepit building.

"We'll see your mother again," reassured Aerin. "She'll be fine on Coruscant until we get there."

Bastila smiled briefly as they went by. She began to reach out to Aerin, to thank her for her support, but she stayed her hand and a darkness passed over her face. Instead, she just said, "I'm sure she will be. Coruscant is far away from this horrible conflict."

"What was your father like, if you don't mind my asking?"

Padawan Shan thought for a moment and then showed Aerin her jeweled brush. "Other than this holocron, this is all I have left of him. He was a great treasure hunter and I loved going on adventures with him. I always thought we were such a close family until Master Vrook came for me."

Aerin made a smirk. "Master Vrook…was he always as grouchy as he is?"

Bastila inhaled deeply and turned away. "No, not always. He was once kind and gentle. Betrayal took that from him…and his own ambition."

"Betrayal? By whom?"

Unexpectedly, Bastila sneered. "By Revan, who else? Now I suggest we get back to the ship."

When they had reached the docking port, the Czerka official greeted them and had men load their speeders aboard the _Ebon Hawk._

Standing in front of the ship, Juhani gazed into the blue sky; her face was as stone. The Cathar knelt and bowed her head. "Belaya…I will not forget you. We will meet again one day when I, too, become one with the Force."

Then, she stood and noticed a data pad at her feet. Curious, she picked it up and then saw a Twi'lek male standing there, dressed in a black, water-filled body suit.

"I think that famous swoop rider, Aerin, dropped this. Please tell her Senni Vek sends his regards."

Juhani looked curiously at him as he walked away. Now, it was time to leave this planet and to put the pain of Belaya's death behind her.


	13. The Forest for the Trees Part III

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/19/06. I wanted to profusely thank Lord Valentai, Jon, and you crazy Dark Sidersfor beta reading. Also, thank you very much to Dark Poetic, Sir Dik-Dik, Evan, and Alan. I appreciate your support. 

We continue to explore blindness...physically and metaphorically. Kashyyyk is covered in mist and fog, limiting visibility. The team is blind to a traitor in their midst. Aerin is continually drawn into her need for love and it blinds her to the needs of others and she continues to misuse the Force in small ways. Bastila is blinded by her own jealousy. Carth is blinded by vengeance.

I'm going to add a bit of intrigue here with an espionage storyline. Based on my Dark Sider friends, we have some realistic techniques used in a fictional way. Many traitors don't start out as such, justifying their actions through their anger, but the stakes are high in this case.

**The Forest for the Trees – Part III**

**The _Ebon Hawk - _Departing Tatooine's Atmosphere**

Canderous sat in the Engineering Section, feeling pensive. The elation he had felt earlier had evaporated as thoughts, unbecoming a Mandalorian, played through his mind.

_Jagi…brave Jagi. How young and naïve we once were. Ergeron, what ever became of you? Are the Mandalorians truly gone?_

The big mercenary dug his fingers into his palms to remove the intrusive thoughts from his head. He grabbed his caffa mug and poured the contents down his throat. Instead of relief, the buzz brought him an unexpected headache that just worsened his mood.

In contrast, Aerin sat in the right seat of the cockpit, exhilarated.

The _Ebon Hawk_ broke free of the grip of the desert planet and Bastila calculated the route to Kashyyyk. Aerin adjusted the plasma manifold settings as Sasha sat in her lap. Then, the stars blurred into streaks of light as the _Hawk_ leapt into hyperspace.

Sasha squirmed on Aerin's lap and pulled a datapad from the Padawan's pocket. Aerin had 'placed' basic language skills into her mind using the Force.

_I shouldn't tell Bastila about this, she would just become upset. _

"What this?" asked Sasha in her singsong voice.

Aerin stroked the girl's blonde hair. "It's a data pad, Sasha. A man named Senni Vek gave it to me."

Sasha giggled. "Sennivek! Sennivek!" she squealed as if it were the funniest word in the Galaxy.

Aerin glanced over the information contained on the data pad and it told her to meet a Rodian in Ahto City on the planet of Manaan. She shrugged as she put the pad back into her pocket.

Sasha then squirmed again. "How come Komad go bye bye? He nice. Give me toy."

Padawan Dakar laughed brightly. "Yes, he is nice, isn't he? Well, he had some other business. I sense we'll meet him again."

As the _Hawk_ sailed along toward the forest planet, a rhythm of life began to form on the former smuggling vessel. Aerin and Bastila devised a cleaning schedule and crewmembers were assigned to cook and clean. Bastila proved to be quite meticulous in her hygiene and constantly browbeat the others to maintain a spotless ship.

The Jedi would regularly spar to keep their skills up and Aerin would often add designs to her lightsabers together with Juhani. As Padawan Dakar sat with the Cathar, Bastila would watch them closely. Something clouded her heart…a distant memory, and she stomped off back to the woman's quarters.

As she passed through the workbay, Canderous polished his blaster as Commander Ergot and Ensign Helos reviewed intelligence reports. Eventually, Padawan Shan entered her quarters and tossed her bag up on her bunk.

_I should be leading the quest. I am senior and older. It's happening all over again…._

She climbed up and lay back smashing her head into her pillow. She tried to close her eyes and meditate, but restlessness gripped her like a vise. Bastila tossed and turned for several minutes before climbing back down and sitting at a desk.

"This is intolerable," she whispered to herself.

"What's intolerable?" someone asked and Bastila looked over to see young Ensign Niki Helos in her bunk.

"Nothing…nevermind."

The blonde ensign sat up and scratched her head. She rubbed her eyes and said, "For the success that we had on Tatooine, you don't seem too happy. I don't know much about the Jedi, but they always seem upset about something."

Bastila huffed. "We are _not_ always upset about something."

Niki shrugged. "Just an observation, nothing more. I'm an intelligence officer, you know."

"It's just that…just that my needs always seem to be overlooked," the Jedi began, but then sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing, nevermind. I don't want to bore you. Besides, we hardly know each other."

"No, you're not boring me and it would be a good way to become better acquainted."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Very well, if you want to know…. You weren't in the cavern with us, but I found the body of my dead father. My mother sent me there…I didn't want to have anything to do with her, but I put my needs aside." She sat up and sucked on her teeth, clearly bothered by something. "This encounter brought up a lot of…painful memories. I blamed my mother for giving me to the Order when I was a child. Her needs came first…or so I thought. As a youngling, I followed Revan and her needs came first."

Bastila gritted her teeth now and balled her hand in a fist. "Even when I let Revan and Malak go to war, I was following the will of the Order and their needs came first."

Niki nodded slowly in understanding. "And now, you're joining this quest…this is the will of the Order too, I take it."

"It is…I wanted none of it."

"But isn't the Code of the Jedi all about sacrifice?"

Bastila was about to respond, but she inhaled and paused a moment. She let the tension flow from her body and her hands relaxed. "It is. I forgot for a moment. I let my family affiliations get in the way. It is why the Jedi discourage contact with our old lives. Thank you for listening," she said and lay back down.

Niki smiled. "Any time. Get some rest and I'll turn out the lights."

**Aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ – In the Training Room**

When Aerin and Juhani had finished meditating, Padawan Dakar wandered to the workroom. Together with Canderous and T3, she examined HK-47, poking and prodding with various tools. The rust-colored droid's orange eyes lit up in apparent ire. "Protest: What is the point of your meatbag meddling?"

Canderous grunted. "Hold still, droid."

"We're hoping to see what is in your memory core, HK," informed Aerin.

"Informative: Why did you not say so in the first place? I could have told you that my memory had been wiped, but that there was still significant data contained within."

"Maybe we can find out why he's such a smartass," said the mercenary gruffly.

Aerin looked at him and they both shrugged. "Let's give it a try," she said out loud.

"Cautionary: Hold on, space cowboys. I will guide you through the procedure. Put your hydrospanner there…not there. Ah, hoo hoo, yessss," the droid said and power surged through forgotten areas of the droid's memory core. "Advisory: Some things are coming back to me now."

Aerin's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Go ahead."

He told them that he had once belonged to a low-ranking member of the Emtech Corporation and had worked as a protocol droid and a bodyguard. The man enjoyed showing HK off, thinking that the droid enhanced his reputation and it did; he soon had a corner office in the company.

However, a competitor soon began to push Emtech out of the market. The man became desperate and discovered HK's assassination protocols by accident. In anger, the man ordered HK to kill all of those responsible for his misfortune.

Soon, the droid had terminated 104 corporate executives and the list of targets led back to HK's owner.

Aerin furrowed her brows. "How could that be possible?"

"Explanation: My master did not know that his competitor was an arm of Emech Corp and as such he was responsible for his own competition. Imagine his surprise when I shot him. At that point, I shut down, as I do if my master is killed. I did not become aware again until I was in the possession of that filthy meatbag Ithorian."

Aerin frowned as Canderous laughed. "I suppose it was poetic justice," she said.

"Commentary: Might I say, Master, that I am overjoyed to be working for you and am quivering with anticipation for our next hostile encounter."

Aerin made a strange face and returned to the cockpit.

**Approaching Kashyyyk**

Days later, the jade green orb of Kashyyyk came into view. As they entered orbit around the forest world, Zaalbar became increasingly agitated. Aerin noticed this and approached the big, hairy Wookiee. "_Is everything okay, Z_?" she asked in Shrywook.

Zaalbar grunted quietly. "_I'm sorry, but I already said that I'd rather not discuss it_."

"_Very well, Z. I respect your privacy. Please prepare to land. I will need your help to interact with the Wookiees and to get around_."

He shook his head. "_I may not be of much use. It has been twenty years since I was on Kashyyyk_."

Aerin furrowed her brows. She knew when something was not right. _He's being evasive. Can I trust him here?_

As they came up on the outer layer of the Stratosphere, Carth initiated an atmospheric entry solution and the _Hawk_ descended into the thick ozone layer. The ship's sensors picked up the signal for an instrument landing and Carth guided the vessel along the glide slope and localizer. A thick, misty fog had developed in the Kashyyyk night and only the tips of the giant Wroshyr Trees could be seen through the windscreen. "Some of these trees reach four-hundred meters in height," mentioned Carth as he piloted the ship downward.

They dropped into the fog layer and the visibility dropped to near zero. Carth maneuvered to center a vertical and horizontal bar on the HUD and followed the signal to the landing pad.

As the _Hawk _settled on the pad, Aerin began to read the shutdown checklist. The massive ion turbines ground to a stop and the egress ramp lowered to the deck. The crew gathered their equipment and Carth led the way down the ramp. The water vapor from the surrounding fog coated their clothes and skin. Fog lamps along the landing pad cast eerie shadows beneath the massive trunks of the Wroshyr Trees.

Out of the gloom walked an Ithorian, flanked by two armed guards. The Ithorian nodded his flat, slug-like head and welcomed them. "Domjabgee…I am Janos Wertka. Welcome to Edean, Czerka Corp invites you to our lush and fertile planet. For the minimal fee of one hundred credits, you may dock here and partake in the pleasantries that our company has to offer."

Zaalbar bristled silently, noticeable to only Mission.

"I thought this planet was called Kashyyyk?" asked Carth.

"Kashyyyk is the name used by the indigenous inhabitants. Edean is the _proper_ name for this world, voted on by the corporate stockholders," advised Janos. "Please, follow me to the Czerka Corporate Office to take care of your fee so you can begin your Edean adventure."

The group fell in behind Janos and his guards, but Aerin looked back at Zaalbar and Mission; the Wookiee was balling his fists and shaking with barely contained rage.

They walked up to the glistening metal and glass Czerka office, which was grossly out of place in this primeval world of wood and leaf. Spotless transparisteel doors slid open before lush green carpets that absorbed the sound of their footsteps. Nauseatingly bland muzak played softly over the sound system, droning the employees slowly insane.

At a desk, Janos motioned to a receptionist. The woman wore a bland green uniform and a headset. "Please pay your docking fee here," she said in a grating, nasal voice.

Aerin forked over 100 credits, which the woman took. Behind the reception desk, the team could see a man studying some plants, while a Wookiee struggled in a cage.

Zaalbar bellowed and ran past Janos into the lab.

The Ithorian shouted, "Control your slave!" to which Aerin and Mission scowled at him.

"Zaalbar is my friend, not my slave," answered Aerin angrily. "What is going on? Why is that Wookiee being tortured?"

Janos was taken aback by their audacity. "These are legitimate experiments and that Wookiee is the property of Czerka Corp. I suggest you leave now, or my guards will force you out!"

Aerin focused her will and power swirled about her. Bastila and Juhani gasped, unsure of what their fellow Jedi would do.

"Janos, release the Wookiee. He is of no use to you. You cannot enslave another sentient race; it is an offense against us all," instructed Aerin in a monotone voice.

The Ithorian blinked. He then went robotically into the room, where Zaalbar was terrorizing the staff and ordered the Wookiee's release. Zaalbar assisted the injured Wookiee out of the lab.

"Come, let's get out of here. I feel soiled," said Aerin with clear disgust in her voice.

Bastila approached her. "That was very noble. These Wookiees are being horribly mistreated."

"It was for the greater good."

Bastila stopped, letting Aerin and Juhani continue forward; she was white as a sheet.

**The Great Walkway**

The team left in search of quarters and learned that the tortured Wookiee's name was Growlrrr. Zaalbar injected the poor Wookiee with several medpacs, enabling him to walk on his own. Growlrrr focused his eyes on Zaalbar and a look of horror came over his face.

"_You should not be here_," Growlrrr told Zaalbar coldly.

Aerin stepped in and looked up at the big Wookiee. "_A little gratitude toward Zaalbar would be nice…."_

The dark-furred Wookiee looked down at the slender woman and crossed his massive arms. "_Offworlder, you have my thanks for freeing me from such slavery, but there are things here that go beyond your understanding. I will take my leave, but beware of this Wookiee. He is not to be trusted_."

Aerin frowned as Growlrrr stomped off into the mist. She looked up to Zaalbar, her eyes pleading with him to take a stand.

However, Zaalbar just moped quietly, unwilling to refute the insult.

As they found a hotel, Aerin pulled Zaalbar and Mission aside as Carth procured rooms. "Why are these Wookiees being enslaved? This is horrible," Aerin complained. Mission seemed just as taken aback and looked up to her big friend.

Zaalbar moaned, an agonized moan born from years of emotional anguish. "_Aerin Dakar, you are not a Wookiee. You would not understand. This is a deeply personal matter_."

Aerin frowned deeply. "I respect you, Zaalbar, but please do not make me regret it." She turned and walked back to the reception counter, where exotic plants grew in painted vases in the foyer while colorful birds sang in gilded cages.

Once rooms had been secured, Aerin called a quick meeting. "We must determine where the Star Map is located on this planet. Any intelligence would be helpful. Commander Ergot, I know we have had our differences, but I need you and Ensign Helos to find out what you can about the planet and politics. Captain Durren, you and Sergeant Ekala will be responsible to protect the _Ebon Hawk _along with Tee Three. Let's meet at the restaurant tomorrow at Nine."

The team broke up to check into their rooms and Aerin walked over to the restaurant with Sasha. Near the elevator, she noticed Captain Durren having a conversation with Bastila and a strange glint was in his eyes.

A Maitre d' bowed to Aerin as she approached and she could tell this was an upscale establishment; just to her noble liking. Carth and Mission caught up to her, as she was about to ask for a table. "Table for…four, please," she asked in her Deralian aristocratic tone.

They were seated near a giant birdcage, a hundred meters tall, with fantastic flora and incredible fauna. Mission's eyes were wide with wonder, following every bird and beast with awe.

As they sat, Mission put her gum under the table. "Ummm, Aerin, please don't lose faith in Z. He'd die for either of us. Something's eating at him though and he won't even tell _me_."

Aerin sighed as water was placed on the table in crystal glasses. "Our task comes first, but I do want to trust him."

Aerin ordered the most expensive meal and had the others do the same. "Don't worry, it's on me."

Carth's eyes grew big. "Good Heavens, you are a spoiled rich kid."

The dinner of roast fowl and vegetables on a bed of pasta was inhaled by Mission and Sasha as Aerin constantly tried to modify their table manners. Food flew about the area and Carth laughed. "Let them be, they're having fun. Sasha is such a good kid."

The blonde girl looked up and smiled as she stabbed a slice of meat with her fork held in two hands.

The Captain chuckled. "We really should get her back to Dantooine. I'm sure her parents would be anxious to welcome her back."

Aerin's expression was noncommittal. "We shall, as soon as we are able. I think I can help her in the meantime. She'll be like our daughter until then," Aerin said with a laugh, trying to deflect the subject.

Carth's mood darkened suddenly. "I don't _need_ another child at this moment. I've lost one already."

Aerin's eyes shot open at her faux pas. "I'm sorry, Carth. I forgot. This must be awkward for you."

Mission glanced back and forth at the two adults; it was time for them to have a serious discussion. She whispered in Sasha's ear. "Come Sasha, let's go play with the birds."

"Birdie!" she squealed as Mission led her off. Aerin looked over and Mission shot her a mock salute and a wink.

Carth took a swig of his red wine and coughed.

"No, silly, like this…." Aerin told him as she swirled her goblet delicately, inhaling the heady aroma.

The Captain rolled his eyes. "How did you get to be a soldier in this crazy war? You're more cut out to be a debutante at a Senatorial function."

The young Padawan chuckled softly. "My father is a senator…he's all about duty and it was my turn to serve. I don't think he anticipated that I would be able to use the Force."

"Hmmm, I think I've heard of your dad. He was quite a leader…good pilot too."

Aerin looked into his eyes. "Carth, I've really come to rely on you. You've taught me things about leadership and we would've never come this far without you," the Padawan confessed as she sipped her wine. "Awwww, what the heck," she said and chugged the rest of the glass.

Carth burst out, holding his sides. Then, he turned serious again, focusing his eyes on her. "My wife…my son, Dustil…they were all I had. I had the perfect life until Saul took it away...murdering them. You would be wise not to trust me as I don't entirely trust myself. I don't know what I'd do to get Saul…I don't know how far I'd go."

Aerin reached across the table and took his hand. He looked away and his hand shook until the goblet fell from his grasp, spilling the wine on the white tablecloth.

**On the Great Walkway**

Outside, in the mist-covered walkways of the tree city, Commander Haman Ergot spoke to people along the path to the landing docks. He had Ensign Helos go ahead to check out the shops and kiosks before they closed for the night.

As he passed a light post, his hand darted out with a marker and made a slash on the post. He walked ahead and then turned abruptly into a kiosk, looking back over his shoulder. Anyone following him would blunder into his view and be discovered. He circled around through the many kiosks, doubling back and stopping suddenly to confound any hostile agents. After a half an hour, he went back to the light post.

A second mark was there.

As he passed the light post, he spotted a man in a Czerka uniform walking toward him. In the brief second that they brushed each other, hands made contact. The Czerka man pocketed the slip of paper as Ergot pocketed the slips of credits. The transaction was so quick, it went unnoticed by the many shoppers.

Ergot smiled to himself as he ducked into a high-end restaurant. His hands shook slightly, but his face was determined. He thought about Padawan Dakar and grimaced, now resolute in his decision to betray her. _The foolish Lieutenant doesn't understand the system and has no respect for my station. That bitch has no idea how much pain she has caused herself._

A trained intelligence officer could be a formidable foe and one fueled by jealousy and hatred could destroy the quest…and the Republic.


	14. My Brother's Keeper Part I

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/20/06 by Candace and Alice. More insight into Revan as she molds her fledgling force to fight the Mandalorians. There are some characters from KOTOR II that I'm adding for flavor. SMUT WARNING!

The theme is the law of the jungle as well as 'being kept'. Revan establishes the law of her new group and sets herself up as keeper of her sisters and brothers. Next, we shall see how this applies to Zaalbar and the Wookiees. We also see more of why Bastila is 'kept' in her situation through her own guilt and fears, but struggles to find her own will...perhaps with disastrous consequences.

**My Brother's Keeper – Part I**

_Now this is the Law of the Jungle – as old and as true as the sky;  
And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die._  
_Rudyard Kipling_

**Enroute to Coruscant – Along the Hydian Way – Years in the Past**

Aboard a large freighter that Revan had secured, the fledgling Jedi army soaked in the excitement and anticipation of the coming fight. Bright faces beamed when Revan would approach to give words of encouragement.

"You all did well," she told the gathering. "It is an honor to lead you."

Mai-Lyn T'Sing stood by her side. "We are with you all the way, Revan. No matter what the costs, I will fight for you."

"Do not anticipate that this will be easy," Revan continued with a serious expression. "I have studied everything I could find on the Mandalorians and they are fierce warriors. Many of us may perish in the war."

"No sacrifice is too great for the Republic," boasted Mai-Lyn and soon, her words would be put to the test.

Facing the crowd, Malak then spoke, "We must train hard, everyone. The trials that we faced on Dantooine will be small compared to what lies ahead." He turned to Revan. "I have a physical training schedule set up. Expect it to be grueling."

From within the mass, Sion raised his fist. "I am ready for any challenge."

"And challenged you all will be," said Revan. Then, with a sweeping gesture, she added, "But the galaxy awaits our coming and we shall fall upon the Mandalorians like a thunderclap. Never before have they faced the like of the Jedi! We will show them our mettle and save the Republic."

Shouts and cheers of support rose from the crowd and Malak ushered them out of the bay to begin training. As the area emptied, Mai-Lyn remained behind with Revan. The blonde woman looked at her dark-haired leader.

"Revan, despite your boldness, I see some concern in your face. Is there something wrong?"

Revan smiled weakly. "You've come to know me very well. Yes, something has been on my mind."

"Please, share it with me. I am your friend."

"I've stewed over my duel with Master Vrook for the past week," Revan said as her eyes turned downward. She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

Mai-Lyn appeared confused. "But you were victorious. I don't understand."

Revan inhaled deeply and looked up for a moment as if gathering her thoughts. "He was like a father to me. I think…I think that defeating him came as a harder blow than I realized. I play the scene in my mind over and over again, wondering where I had failed in my attempts to make him see the truth."

"I too, have pondered over my failure to bring Atris to our side. Like you, she was a sister to me."

"And Bastila…Bastila too," Revan said and she thought for a moment about her friend.

_Bastila…Bastila…you were ever my faithful friend. You never failed to follow my guidance and my will. What became of you? Why did you fall short so close to the goal?_

Revan inhaled deeply. The time for these regrets had passed.

Mai-Lyn sensed her thoughts and tried to smile. "Yes, regret does not help us. Come, Revan, I have accumulated much information for you. I think you will be pleased."

Together, they went to another bay within the freighter. There, Moritz and Indraal, the intelligence operatives for the group, had laid out a multitude of data pads for Revan. Mai-Lyn gestured towards the data. "This is everything we could find on strategy and military leadership."

A smile came to Revan's face. "This is more than I could have asked for. You have done me proud."

With her Force-fueled mind, she delved into the manuals, absorbing every bit of information. Mai-Lyn had also set up a holographic battle simulator for Revan to test her skills and she soon mastered both ship and fleet maneuvers.

The blonde Jedi bowed with a smile. "Revan, we will be invincible."

The dark-haired Jedi placed a hand on Mai-Lyn's shoulder. "And you are a part of our triumph. How can I fail when I have such fine individuals to support me?"

The door hissed open and Malak and Sion entered. Having shed his Jedi mantle, Sion was now prone to strut around bare chested, showing off his rippling muscles. As the physically strongest member of the rebel force, Sion spent inordinate amounts of time developing his body to perfection, often infusing his tissue with Force energy like a powerful steroid.

Malak approached and took Revan's hand. He now wore a form-fitting red body suit, woven with Cortosis and strong enough to turn a lightsaber blade. The Twi'lek, Indraal nodded a greeting to him. "Eviran, come see our trainer."

The blond man smirked at her and spoke, "Indraal, I am no longer Eviran…I am Malak. Eviran remained on Dantooine, weak and afraid."

Revan grinned broadly at his words and put her arm around his waist. "You are my strength, Malak."

He looked down at her with adoring eyes. "And you are my vision." He put his arm around her shoulders and then looked over to the others. "Bandon is leading the training for today. I told him to work the students hard."

"I have no doubt that he will," Revan said. "He has really grown into the man that we need. I see the fire in him now."

"I see it too," Malak said.

Revan then guided him toward the hatch. "Come, walk with me, Malak." She smiled at the others. "Please, continue your training. I will see you at our next meal."

Together, the two strode from the bay. As the hatch closed behind them, Revan again looked up into Malak's eyes. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Of course you did. Master Vrook sought to stop us. He sought to stand in the way of destiny and you defeated him."

"Not just that, Malak. I mean the whole thing…the whole movement to save the Republic."

Malak gave her a tug with his hand. "You know what I will say, Revan. I support you entirely. Had you not followed this course, the Mandalorians will be on Coruscant within the year. You know we are all in it together now."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. I suppose regret is no longer an option as what is done cannot be undone. There is no going back."

Malak cocked his head and mused for a moment. "Do you think that we'll be cast from the Order?"

Revan chuckled grimly. "I suspect that, in true Order fashion, that there will have to be a debate and a vote and a referendum before any action will be taken. In short, the war will be over before they'll do that so I guess we're still Jedi in the meantime."

"I never realized just how bureaucratic all of our systems were. Remember our visit to the Republic Military Academy? I'm shocked that we get anything accomplished."

A glint appeared in Revan's eyes. "All that is about to change. I have a lot of ideas," she said as they approached her quarters. She opened the door with a wave of her hand and guided Malak in. She could feel the rippling muscles in his back, solid and strong. She ran her fingers through his thick, blond hair. "I do like how we are no longer under the watchful eyes of the masters. We no longer have to sneak around to be together."

Revan placed herself in front of his tall form and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can now show the world our love and not be ashamed."

He gazed deeply into her gray eyes and smiled warmly. "I could not understand how the Order made us feel so wrong when it feels so right. You completed me, Revan. I can't believe how weak and afraid I was."

"But no longer," she said and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. She brushed her lips along his skin, feeling its texture. Malak breathed in deeply and grasped her hips, pulling her close. Revan ran her tongue up along his ear and she could feel his need now. "I love this new body suit of yours, but it has to go right now," she said as she undid the fasteners and peeled it from his torso, revealing his hard pectorals and rounded biceps. He helped her to pull down the rest of the suit and he stood before her, unafraid.

Revan stood back to admire him and she slid her robes to the ground. They both grinned and circled each other like hunting cats. Malak reached out and tenderly cupped one of her breasts. "You never looked so beautiful, Revan. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy."

She smiled demurely at his words and then stepped toward him, reaching down to take him in her hand. "And you are strong in every way," she said with a girlish giggle. She maneuvered him to the bed and rolled him on his back. She blew softly over his tense flesh and he groaned in agony and delight. When he could no longer stand it, Revan slid atop him and they became as one with the Force.

When Malak uttered his last cry, Revan again buried her face in his neck. "I will keep you in my heart forever, Malak."

"And I will keep you in mine."

Revan propped herself up and gazed into his deep blue eyes. "I wish this moment would last for all eternity. I will never forget what we have."

Alas, the moment had passed, and time would show that her words would prove false.

**The Practice Room – Some Time Later**

In the wide, open practice room of the freighter, the rebel Jedi trained with their weapons or in unarmed combat. In the absence of the Masters, the most powerful Knights and Padawans conducted the training.

Revan watched as Sion and Malak tossed weaker students about like so much paper; their strength was awesome in its scope. Although Sion was greater in sheer physical power, Malak's command of the Force was superior.

Malak stood boldly as Bandon, Nisotsa, and Carriaga Sin circled him, looking for an advantage. The blond Jedi decided to take the offensive against greater odds and lunged forward, seizing Nisotsa by the shirt. Malak spun and flung the smaller man over his shoulder, smashing him into the padded mat. Carriaga Sin, a razor thin woman, tried to take Malak's arm, but the bigger man body checked her, knocking her back. Then, his huge fist found her gut and all of her air left her lungs.

As Carriaga crumpled to the mat, Bandon hesitated, and Malak lay into his side with a kick. Bandon grunted and hit the bigger man across the face with his fist to which Malak barely blinked.

"Put your weight into it next time, Bandon," Malak said with a smile and then wrapped his arms around Bandon's neck. Bandon tried to break free, but Malak's strength was too much. The dark-haired boy struggled, coughing and choking until he tapped out.

"I give, Malak, I give."

Malak released him and then combed his blond hair from his face. "You are learning," he said. "We will need to be stronger still before we meet the Mandalorians."

Revan came up and patted Malak on the back. "Raw power, yes, but no subtlety," she said jokingly. "Come, let us watch some of the stealthy arts," she added and pointed to another group of trainees.

Nearby, Indraal and Moritz taught students the secrets of stealthy attacks and silent strikes, useful in covert operations.

One student, the newly acquired agent, Atton Rand, activated a stealth field generator and faded from view. He crept slowly along a wall until he came up behind another student. He drew a fake dagger and then cupped his free hand over the student's mouth and simulated plunging the dagger into the man's back.

"Very good," commented Revan. "Be sure to penetrate the lung so that he cannot call out."

Atton bowed. "I will remember that."

Revan approached him and saw that he had multiple bruises and a swollen eye. "You're injured. Please get someone to heal that."

Atton shook his head emphatically. "I'd prefer to continue. I am learning much. Revan, your guidance has given me meaning in my life."

Moritz, the Jedi with flaming red hair, put her hand on Rand's shoulder. "He's a tough one, Revan. He can take a beating and still keep fighting."

"Then, we'll need men like him in the coming days," Revan said, giving Atton a wink. "Together, we'll build a professional intelligence corps. Now, Atton, go get healed…that's an order."

Satisfied that her forces were training hard, Revan strolled up to the mat and powered her lightsaber. She spun it around her body like a baton, twirling her body and delivering kicks and strikes in perfect unison with the cuts of her weapon with the powerful Juyo Style. The surrounding Jedi watched the fluid form in awe.

A brown-haired Jedi observed her with great interest, studying her every move. "She could best Master Vandar," he said quietly to Mai-Lyn.

Revan looked sharply over to him. "You think so, Jorath? Come, let us test your theory." She beckoned to him like a lover and he stood nervously, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.

"Do not fear," she added. "We are here to learn."

Jorath stood engarde, weapon held low and away while Revan placed her weight on her back leg, lightsaber skyward. She nodded.

With the acrobatic Makashi Style, Jorath initiated an attack by leaping forward, but Revan spun, slamming her heel across his face. Jorath staggered and recovered his guard - a welt appeared on his cheek. Again, Revan nodded and beckoned him with her hand.

Jorath moved and delivered a cut at Revan's head, but she spun low, dodging under the cut, sweeping his legs with her foot. Jorath crashed to the ground and struggled to his feet. He bowed. "Revan…I cannot match you."

"You are wise, Jorath. However, you must be instilled with the will to prevail. We cannot run at the first sign of adversity. This you will learn."

Revan then tossed a holocron on the mat and looked at the group. It floated just above the ground, spinning and glowing with power. "Here is one of my holocrons. It contains lessons of combat and of leadership. Learn these lessons…we will need them against the Mandalorians. I will prepare and protect you, my sisters and brothers, I will be your keeper."


	15. My Brother's Keeper Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/20/2006 by Candace and Alice. The theme of family and being kept continues here. I am also continuing the intelligence side story, which will become the focal point when we get to Manaan. Also, I'm adding a quirk to Carth, he lovess military patches. This update features more from a minor character, who plays off of Canderous. The two share a love of weapons, which we see.

**My Brother's Keeper – Part II**

**Kashyyyk – The Great Walkway - Late Evening**

The man in the Czerka uniform of green and yellow meandered slowly away, stopping to look at the wares of the shops lining the walkway to the docking level. Czerka Corp hoped to turn Edean into a resort planet, where sentients of all races could come to escape the war and turn a tidy profit in the process. Nearby, the construction of a casino heralded in a new age for the forest world.

The man went down an alley and briefly looked over his shoulder. He expertly placed the paper given to him by Ergot into a metal cylinder as he walked quickly toward his next waypoint. He would alter his pace several times to draw out any surveillance, but he made it appear natural and unforced.

Someone entered the alleyway behind him, but the figure stopped and began smoking a cigarette; he was no one of consequence. The man turned a corner, where a maintenance vehicle sat idling. He avoided eye contact with the woman seated inside, but made an almost imperceptible nod as he flicked the cylinder into the open window.

Immediately, the woman drove off past Ensign Niki Helos. The blonde intelligence officer caught a glimpse of the driver as she sped by down the walkway.

_That was strange. A maintenance vehicle in an isolated area. That doesn't make any sense for this part of the walkway._

The ensign popped the retaining strap on her shoulder holster under a blue coat and watched a man walk away. She kept her hand on her pistol under her coat and began walking.

_I'll follow him and see what I can find out. It should be safe._

She walked casually behind him, pretending to be a tourist until he began to vary his pace. He turned and looked behind him, trying to make his movement appear innocent. Niki's eyes widened – she was not fooled. _This guy has been trained to look for surveillance. What is he up to?_

**At the Hotel**

At the hotel restaurant, Carth rose from his seat. "Thank you for the meal. I should go back to my room. I think there's a holovid playing," he said standoffishly.

Aerin paid the bill and followed after him. "Carth…Carth, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make you trust me."

The Captain made a flippant gesture. "Don't worry about it. It's not you, it's me. Hey, look at this store," he said, changing the subject. He stepped into the establishment and began examining a set of patches. He picked one of the cloth insignias up and turned to an employee, who was fixing the air conditioner.

"Excuse me, where did you get these patches?" Carth asked in earnest while Aerin made an impatient expression, furrowing her brows.

The man began to answer when a pale-skinned fellow with sharp yellow sideburns interceded. "If you want any answers, please address your questions to me," he said in a haughty tone through a clipped accent. He wore elaborate silk robes with hand-made leather shoes. He smiled as Aerin approached, watching her every move with great interest.

"Greetings, I'm Eli Gand and welcome to the Emporium of Imperial Delights. I stock the finest wares this side of the galaxy."

The mocha-skinned employee, Matton Dasol, grunted and the two began bickering over Dasol's servitude to Gand.

"Well, if your friends hadn't abandoned you, I would not have you serving out your debt," Eli said saucily.

"Ummm, the patches…." reminded Carth.

Gand scratched his head for a few seconds until Matton replied, "I don't know where they came from, but I served in the Republic Fleet as a gunner's mate during the Mandalorian War and I can tell you they belonged to the 'Sentinels', Revan's personal guard…before she…you know…."

Carth frowned. "I thought they looked familiar. Hey, thanks," he said and put the patch back on the counter. Aerin examined the cloth for a second – something about it felt comforting. "C'mon," said Carth, "Let's move on."

He turned and left the shop with Aerin in tow. Mission and Sasha sauntered up to join them.

"I know you didn't need another unpleasant reminder, Carth," offered Aerin.

"I'm not made of glass. I won't break," Carth chastised. "Eh, forget about it. Revan's history."

Together, they all wandered back to their rooms, but Carth remained for a time, watching the exotic birds flit about. He sat and sighed. As Aerin left with Mission and Sasha, he whispered, "Maybe I am broken."

Outside of the lobby, Ensign Helos caught up with her superior, Commander Ergot.

"Sir, I thought I saw something suspicious down by the loading docks. I followed a Czerka man, who looked out of place there, but I lost him near the Czerka Office. Do you want me to follow up tomorrow?"

Ergot shook his head. "What were you thinking, Ensign? You can't conduct surveillance like that without prior written approval. Return to the ship and write your reports. I want your requests for such action three days in advance next time. Now, you just leave the rest to me."

The blonde woman nodded, concealing her irritation. "Of course," she added as she left.

Ergot turned and walked back toward the elevators that would take him to his executive suite. As he passed Captain Onasi, he gave a curt nod. "Carth…." He uttered with a hint of derisiveness.

**The Hotel – The Next Morning**

The following day, Aerin was awoken to the sounds of chirping birds, echoing through the deep forest. Before she could move, small hands pried her eyelids open.

"Are you in there? I can see you," said Sasha.

Aerin's reply was, "Ugggh."

Sasha bounced on her stomach until Aerin got up. She lifted the gleeful child and carried her to the fresher. When they had washed, they went to the restaurant and ordered fruit while awaiting the others.

The rest of the team soon arrived and they geared up to head to the Czerka Office, where they hoped to get access to the surface of Kashyyyk. Mission would stay back with Sasha and the intell officers would continue to gather information.

The Czerka rep told them that they would have to go to the Wookiee Village of Rwookrorro to gain access to the Shadowlands. As they purchased supplies, a familiar Twi'lek entered and looked around. He cued in on the group. "Aerin Dakar, what are you doing here?" It was Komad Fortuna.

She turned and her eyes widened with joy. "Komad! It is you. What are _you_ doing here? Are you following me?"

The Twi'lek's lekku curled, showing his mutual joy. "I just knew we would meet again," he said with a wry chuckle. "Frankly, I got bored with Tatooine. Killing the Kraydt Dragon left a hollow feeling in my heart and I got restless. I set off in search of new hunting grounds. Fazza Utral told me about Kashyyyk and that two-headed alien, Mic'tunan'jus Orgu Sorjus, booked me a flight. My head spins every time I say that guy's name."

Aerin laughed at the mention of the Tatooine merchant, who was two life forms in one. She offered Komad a seat and he took it. "Komad, we're here to explore the Shadowlands…it sounds like something right up your alley," she said as the Mandalorian came up and nodded a greeting to the hunter.

The Twi'lek grinned as he slapped Canderous on the back. "Hah, it seems we think alike. What would you say to another partnership?"

Carth approached and put his arm around the Twi'lek hunter. "When it comes to tracking things in an untamed wasteland, I want you on our side."

Komad laughed easily and then unslung his pack. He opened it up for them to see. "Well, I'm already outfitted. I've got medpacs, sensory visors, energy shields, and lots of stims. Some fruity merchant named Eli Gand sells these."

"Gand?" said Carth. "I wouldn't trust that guy."

"His prices were a little high and he seemed a little greedy."

"Plus, there is some issue between him and his employee, Matton Dasol," added Aerin. "It all seems shady."

Komad nodded. "I sensed that too. Perhaps I can track down Matton's lost party?"

The team journeyed toward the Great Walkway to Rwookrorro and they approached a gate, guarded by several Czerka men. Aerin led them up to the guard captain, an arrogant-looking man of middle age. He looked her up and down with a smirk. "Hey Spacer, where do you think you're going? Don't you know enough to keep your property on a leash?" he said, pointing to Zaalbar.

"Zaalbar is not my property!" she answered defiantly, to which the man merely chuckled.

"So, we got ourselves one of those Wookiee lovers, huh? I'll bet he keeps you plenty warm at night," the captain joked insultingly, implying something untoward. His men laughed aloud as Carth and Canderous grit their teeth. Mission seethed silently and Zaalbar looked as if he would burst with rage.

Unexpectedly, Aerin smiled and puckered her lips at the captain. "You don't know the half of it," she replied and then winked at Zaalbar. "Now just let me through the gate or you'll get to experience him first hand. He can be a little…rough." The whole time, she put on her sweetest, most demure face.

The captain took a step back. "Hey Spacer, no need to get hostile now. If you want to go through, I won't stop you…just don't come crying to me when the Kinrath Spiders lay their eggs in you."

He opened the gate and they ventured down the walkway beyond the protection of the Czerka blaster turrets.

**On the Walkway**

Along their journey, Komad proved his worth by baiting a number of the hideous Kinrath Spiders into traps and ambushes, keeping them from attacking the group. This hunt was proving fruitful and he stuffed his bag with venom sacks and Kinrath stingers.

"We can make a decent credit with these, but mostly, I just find the hunt a thrill," Komad said.

"Why didn't you become a bounty hunter?" asked Canderous.

"I could never see myself hunting people. It doesn't make any sense, but those are my ethics."

"I've always preferred hunting the sentient variety, but I understand and respect your principles," said Canderous seriously. "I think we see eye to eye on many things."

Komad grinned. "I never thought I'd hear that from a Mandalorian. I've always admired your people's love of adventure. I grew up on the Outer Rim, following my father's hunts. He would occasionally speak of the Wars, but mostly, we stuck to ourselves, looking for the best hunting grounds," he said, gesturing with his hands.

"I also followed my father's battles, learning our brand of hunting. What weapon do you normally use?" the mercenary asked with interest.

The hunter brought out a solid, black case and opened it with care. "This one is my finest. It's an Aratech C-20 laser rifle," he said with pride as he began removing the weapon's disassembled parts. "It has improved firing coils for greater accuracy along with a tricked out trigger."

He put the weapon together with expert hands and handed it to Canderous, whose eyes grew large with delight. "May I?" he asked and when Komad nodded, the Mandalorian took the weapon and pressed the stock to his shoulder. He closed one eye and sighted in on a wall. Then, he moved the weapon about with the ease of handling a pencil. "Perfect balance," he said with admiration, "but, does it have power? I've seen the Echani lasers and they don't have much in the way of ruggedness."

Komad smiled. "You're talking to the best hunter on Tatooine. Rugged is my middle name," he said and inserted the power pack into the magazine well. "Give it a try, my friend."

Now, Canderous grinned. He switched the selector to fire and slowly squeezed the trigger, which was perfectly taut. With a little pressure, his trigger finger went rearward and the power coils hummed. A beam flashed out into the wall, leaving a blackened mark. Canderous lowered the muzzle and gawked at the damage. "Oh, ho ho, very nice. You have my respect. I like a man who knows his weapons. I'm going to enjoy having you around."

Komad took the rifle back and motioned down the walkway with his head. "Come, I'm sure there are many things we can hunt together."

As they traveled deeper into the Great Walkway, Czerka patrols became less frequent and Zaalbar became increasingly agitated.

As they rounded the massive trunk of a Wroshyr Tree, another large wooden gate stood in their way. This time, it was guarded by Wookiees. Aerin touched Zaalbar's arm. "We may need you to talk here."

The Wookiee shook his head nervously. "_I shouldn't have come. I've put you all in danger_."

The Padawan was about to dismiss his concerns, but armed Wookiees ran out and surrounded them. One pointed at Zaalbar. "_Madclaw, how dare you defile our village! You and your offworld slime are to follow us; someone wants to see you_."

Aerin looked over to Zaalbar and furrowed her brows. Her hand instinctively went to her lightsaber, but Zaalbar motioned for her to hold. "_Please Aerin Dakar, you will not be harmed. It is I who must go and face my sins."_

The team offered no resistance and they were led into the village of Rwookrorro to the lodge of the chief. As they were pushed inside, a massive Wookiee with coal black fur, wearing a heavy necklace of red jewels, stood and walked over. He looked at Zaalbar, ignoring the others.

"Welcome, my brother, it has been a long time."


	16. The Lion Sleeps Tonight Part I

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/20/06 by Candace and Alice.

More on HK. I need a droid like this. This part is more 'tongue in cheek' with a little social commentary. The title ties in with HK as the sleeping lion and will tie in Zaalbar and Freyyr as well. In my lack of overall SW knowledge, I tend to use everyday items like wine or commonly known flowers/animals,etc. I've been told about cigaras, refreshers, and caffa, so let me know if you see anything and I do add it in. 

I like irony, so I throw a bit of it in from time to time. Alan, have you figured out the Biblical character reference, ye Bible scholar?

**In the Jungle, the Quiet Jungle, the Lion Sleeps Tonight – Part I **

**Coruscant – One and a Half Years Ago**

Senator Torki stood in his luxurious office, admiring the awards and trinkets on the walls. Satisfied with his own accomplishments, he strode back to his desk over plush carpet with a floral pattern.

He gently tapped a rust-colored droid that stood beside the desk; his personal valet and bodyguard. "Droid, have you squeezed my constituents for more campaign contributions yet."

"Affirmation: I have indeed, Master. The lunch money that I seized from the little boy will go far to get you reelected."

Torki nodded offhandedly, a bit distracted. "Good…good…. Make sure that those giving the most are amply rewarded through contracts. We must keep our friends happy and our enemies…well…dead preferably."

"Supposition: If your opponents were to…say, fall from the Senate Building, would that increase your chances of reelection, Master?"

The Senator stopped and then gave the droid his full attention. "Why…yes! Yes it would. Could you arrange that?"

"Affirmation: I could indeed, Master, but you would have to realign my ethical protocol matrix. I can guide you through it."

With the droid's help, the Senator switched a few chips and rewired a couple of circuits.

"Voila!" Torki said.

"HK Forty Seven is ready to serve, Master!"

The Senator smiled. "HK Forty Seven? Hmmm, excellent. Well, make my enemies disappear. Remember, this does not come back to me, right?"

"Assurance: Of course not, Master. You are as invisible as a ghost. I shall depart immediately."

As HK-47 tromped out of the office. Senator Torki lean back on his solid, Wroshyr Wood desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

_How convenient…That droid has been a lifesaver! Oh, it's almost time._

There, Torki stood, tall and lean, grooming his thick salt and pepper hair. He then straightened his hand-tailored blue suit and lime green ascot. He checked himself in the mirror. "You handsome devil, you."

As expected, the intercom buzzed. "Senator, M'Lady Buxley Boode is here to see you, Sir. I see you have an appointment for an in-depth review," his secretary announced in a nasal tone.

"Ahem…yes, thank you. Make sure we are not disturbed…and tell my wife that I'll be working late," replied the Senator as he squirted atomized cologne around his neck.

The double doors opened and a ravishing young blonde strode in and right to the arms of the powerful politician.

**Coruscant – The Senatorial District**

Over the next few days, the holo news broadcast, Coruscant Network News, announced the mysterious deaths of numerous political hopefuls. A dark-haired reporter stood over a ventilation shaft down into the underdeeps of the city. "Sources indicate that Congressman Flippo tripped and fell down this five kilometer shaft into the energy core. What he was doing here is anyone's guess. This is Dolores Diva reporting."

Another channel offered a similar story…. "This is Adam Atom reporting live from the home of Congressman Doggleboon, where sources say a terrible tragedy has occurred. It was reported that the Congressman was despondent over the upcoming election, in which he was running against Slide Torki for the Thirteenth Senatorial District. Despite the incumbent, Torki's massive war chest, Doggleboon was neck and neck in the polls. Apparently, the stress of the race was too much for Doggleboon and he placed his own head in the toilet, flushing himself to death…. This is Adam Atom, reporting live."

On the day of the polls, Senator Torki was the only name on the ballot for the 13th District.

**Senator Torki's Campaign Headquarters**

As the victory celebration wound down, Slide Torki stepped away from the spotlight and into a private room. There, stood HK-47, waiting dutifully.

"Magnificent job, HK!" said Torki, slapping the droid on the back.

"Thank you, Master. Revelation: Master, during my culling of the political herd, I discovered some information, that will be of interest to you."

The Senator perked up and HK continued, "I was…given these financial records by Congressman Doggleboon before he…er…drowned himself and there are numerous transactions between he and…your wife. Hotels, dinners, theater…."

"What?"

"Master, what's more is that I then analyzed your wife's records and there are also numerous transactions between she and your aide."

"What? Oh, who does she think she is? I'm Senator Slide Torki! She can't do this to ME! Dammit…. That's it, HK, kill her!"

"Accepting: Yes, Master. It shall be done," said HK as he stomped off in search of prey.

Minutes went by as Torki moaned and groaned, downing three glasses of wine. With a frustrated shout, he threw the glass down. "I can't do this! I still love her. I must stop HK."

He rushed out and ran to the other end of his campaign headquarter and burst through the door to find his young wife in the arms of his aide.

Without batting an eye, he ran over. "Thanks be that you are still safe!"

The couple blinked and Torki's wife said, "Slide, what are you doing?"

Slide exhaled deeply. "Mora, I'm so sorry. I've been such a heel. I-" he started, when HK burst in.

"Meatbag kebob, coming right up, Master."

Torki froze. "HK, don't do this. I'm ordering you to stand down."

"Regret: I cannot do that, Master. Your configuration of my protocols prevents me from aborting a mission. I must continue."

The droid lowered his rifle at the couple, who began to scream. Just as the muzzle of the rifle flashed, Torki dove in front of his wife and the bolt sliced into him.

"Irritation: Master, why did you do that? I cannot kill my own master. Statement: Shutdown pro…to…cols…init…iating…._brttz._"


	17. The Lion Sleeps Tonight Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/20/2006 by Candace and Alice. This section concerns sleep and wakefulness...Zaalbar must awake to the plight of his people. Ergot awakens a force that will grow to consume the team. Powers and darkness thought suppressed awaken in Aerin. 

I wanted to write Chuundar as a sellout. He loves power and ingores the land and his people. He even speaks Basic as his norm.

**In the Jungle, the Quiet Jungle, the Lion Sleeps Tonight – Part II **

**The Village of Rwookrorro**

HK-47 bristled without speaking as the team was forced to sit before the coal black Wookiee. He popped the cap off of his flamethrower, but Aerin held her palm out, staying the droid's quick hand.

The giant Wookiee glanced condescendingly at his brother's companions and activated a translator on his red necklace. "You mean, Zaalbar never told you?" he said mockingly in perfect Galactic Basic. "Let me introduce myself, I am Chuundar, Chief of Kashyyyk."

Zaalbar attempted to rise, but was pushed down by Chuundar's brutes. "_Where is father? What has happened_?"

Chuundar grasped the hilt of a broken weapon and waved it menacingly at his brother. "Silence, Madclaw. Your voice is hollow here. All you need to know is that I am Lord and you live or die at my whim."

Aerin looked back to see Zaalbar seething; an angry Wookiee was rarely a good thing. Canderous sat next to him, stone faced. However, she could see the wheels of a master warrior turning in his head.

Chuundar gave them a dismissive wave and then stomped out with his personal guard and concubines in tow. When they had departed, Zaalbar pounded his fists on the floor of the lodge, splintering wood. A low, agonized moan escaped his lips and he looked at Aerin beseechingly.

"_Please forgive me! I have led you into this trap. I am worthless…a traitor to my lifedebt_."

She put her hand on his furry arm and gave him a reassuring nod. "_Zaalbar, it's time to tell us everything. We need to know what is going on_."

Zaalbar woofled quietly and then nodded his head. "_You deserve no less despite my shame. I will tell you all that there is_."

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Twenty years ago, Zaalbar was a highly respected Wookiee and the second son of Freyyr, Chief of the planet. As young Wookiees, Chuundar and Zaalbar were close playmates, learning the lore of their people and the ways of the hunt. The teachings of Bacca, the legendary Wookie of yore, filled their hearts with the idea to care for their fellows and embrace the forest as their provider.

Offworlders had only recently come to Kashyyyk and Freyyr was distrustful of their motives, but was willing to allow their presence on his world. He told his sons to accept their ways but to remain vigilant.

Despite the warning, Chuundar took to the newcomers quickly and established a close relationship with them. Though younger, Zaalbar displayed greater physical prowess through hunting and leadership and the brothers became estranged through jealousy. Chuundar's heart darkened and he turned from the ways of the hunt. Instead, he joined with the offworlders of Czerka Corp and began a hunt of a different kind.

Zaalbar choked. "_Chuundar became a slaver. He led the Czerka to our hunting parties and helped to ambush them. I…I found out. I was so enraged, I attacked him with my hands…something only a fiend without honor would do. We are not savages, Aerin Dakar, we are not! My father…my father saw me attack Chuundar. I am forever disgraced_."

"_I don't understand; why wouldn't your father listen_?"

"_Once I had broken our sacred vows, I was dead to my father. My words had no voice. I…I was banished and enslaved. When I escaped to Taris and found Mission, I swore to never live in servitude again. Then, the Gamorreans caught me. Now, do you understand? Do you understand my lifedebt to you_?"

Aerin fought emotions welling up within her. "_We will make this right, Zaalbar. We will find a way_."

For a moment, her mind drifted off.

On a serene beach on a quiet planet, Aerin stands over Zaalbar, who is kneeling. He is fighting against invisible arms that force him down. He looks up at her with hate in his eyes.

"_Do not fight me, Z," she says mockingly, using his nickname. "Bow to me willingly and you will live. You will be Chief of Kashyyyk."_

_Zaalbar struggles in vain, as Mission stands nearby, helpless._

_Aerin points to the Twi'lek. "All you need to do is kill her."_

Zaalbar screams as Aerin's betrayal sinks in.

Aerin shook her head violently, removing the horrible vision from her mind. She chewed on her lip momentarily and Zaalbar looked at her with puzzlement.

"_Aerin Dakar, are you okay? Your hair…your hair is turning gray_."

"What?" she asked seriously as she pulled out her mirror. "Good heavens!" Her stomach knotted for a moment and she took a swig of _Pinkie Pepsid_ to ease her discomfort.

Before she could erase the annoying strands of gray hair, Chuundar returned. He walked over to the seated group and pointed to Aerin and Carth. Wookiee guards hauled them up roughly to HK-47's immense displeasure. They were brought to Chuundar and forced to kneel.

The corrupt chief grasped Aerin by the face and pulled her up to look at her. "I could crush your head with very little effort," he said with feigned disinterest.

"What do you want, Chuundar?" she answered without emotion, struggling weakly in his hand.

"Hah, very well. I was merely musing. You can be of service to me. I have a little problem I need to take care of."

Carth bristled. "Why don't you do your own dirty work?"

Chuundar dropped Aerin to the ground and palmed Carth's skull with his massive hand. "Because if you don't, I will kill Zaalbar and make you all my slaves. You see, puny human, you have no choice. What I need you to do is eliminate a nuisance in the forest below. Another madclaw has been attacking my people and killing my Czerka friends. He is in the Shadowlands. Find him and kill him."

As Aerin tried to rise, the Wookiee Chief put his foot on her back, forcing her to the ground with his weight. "Fine, Chuundar, we'll go," she said with some effort.

"Good, I'm glad we could negotiate. Zaalbar shall remain here along with this pilot to ensure your compliance," he said arrogantly, pointing to Carth.

Aerin struggled. "Wait, we need them. Do you want us to do this or not?"

Chuundar removed his foot and roughly pulled Aerin up again. "Why are you still here? I will kindly give your people a week to find and kill the renegade madclaw or I will vent my wrath on Zaalbar and your pilot."

As Carth was led away, Aerin took his hand. "Don't worry, Carth, we will free you and Zaalbar."

He gave her a sly smile. "I've survived worse. Besides, I was due for another vacation."

The group departed, reluctantly leaving Carth and Zaalbar under the watchful eyes of the Wookiees. Aerin looked at Zaalbar and saw the anguished expression on his face as he was torn over the abuse his brother had inflicted on his friends.

As they left the Chief's lodge, HK-47's eyes lit up. "Informative Statement: Fur burns quite fiercely with the application of napalm."

"You will get your chance, HK. I'm sure of it," Aerin responded quietly, seething inside at her humiliation at the hands of Chuundar.

"Query: Is that a promise, Master?"

Canderous checked his blaster and slung it across his back. "What was the problem back there? Are you losing your nerve? We could've wasted them."

Bastila turned on him. "At what cost? Half of us would be dead. Remember, the mission is more important than our pride," she said angrily.

Aerin sighed. "Okay, enough. Yes, the mission is more important, but just remember that you don't have a Wookiee footprint on your backside." She had swallowed a great deal of pride to bring the team out unharmed and it chafed at her.

**In the Village of Rwookrrorro**

They walked down a ramp toward the distant landing where they would be given access to the surface. Aerin's mind raced. _Damn, maybe Canderous was right? I could get Z and Carth killed. Think…remember, do not show fear…I must have the will to prevail._

As she was lost in thought, a young, cream-colored Wookiee walked into Juhani. As he looked at them, he grunted angrily. "_Offworlders, what have you done with Rorwoor? If you have harmed him, I will kill you myself_!" he wailed in Shryiwook.

Aerin was the only one to understand him. She took a deep breath, keeping her mind from her treatment at the hands of the Wookiees. "_Young Wookiee, we do not know anyone named Rorwoor, nor have we harmed any of your people. We come here peacefully. Please, what is the problem_?" she asked with a bit of an edge.

A second, much older Wookiee rushed up to the congregation. "_What are you doing with Woorwill? Leave him alone, offworlders! Hey, how have you come to speak our language, human woman_?"

The Padawan sighed, growing impatient with the unexpected nuisance. "_Ummm, I learned your language from a Wookiee. Young Woorwill ran into us while we were making our way to the surface. Apparently…a Wookiee named Rorwoor is missing_?"

The older Wookiee stopped his tirade suddenly, looking nervous. "_Yes, I am Jaarak. Rorwoor is a great hero among our people. He has been missing in the Shadowlands for several days_." Jaarak looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. "_Do not concern yourselves with this matter, offworlders. You would not understand. Now, just move along and let us be_."

With a shrug, Aerin pressed on down the walkway. "I'd love to leave you all alone, but that's not an option," she muttered.

When they were out of earshot, Komad Fortuna approached the Padawan. "I could easily track the Wookiee that Chuundar seeks on the surface, if that is our intent. However, I sense that you have something else in mind."

Bastila turned and added her thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure we never had any intention of assassinating someone at the behest of the likes of Chuundar," she said distastefully.

Aerin shook her head. "Of course not. We had to bide our time with Chuundar; there was no way to win there. We must exhibit patience and wait for the right time to rescue Carth and Zaalbar. This whole scenario may be a blessing as it has given us access to the surface to find the Star Map."

"Ah, thinking strategically," said Canderous. "Maybe I was a bit hasty. You have a gift for planning."

**The Czerka Village**

Meanwhile, at the Czerka Village, Mission sat at the hotel, playing with Sasha. The child's language skills had advanced rapidly under Aerin's Force-fed tutelage. Ensign Helos wandered by and came over.

"I see Sasha is having quite the fun time here. She's come a long way," said the blonde woman as she sat on the ground next to the two.

Mission smiled as Sasha waved several dolls about. "Yes, Aerin and me are going to take care of her. Nobody's going to abandon Sasha again."

The young girl hugged a female doll with black hair. "Mommy love me!" she yelled and Mission tousled her hair.

"Yes, Sasha, you'll be with us always."

The Ensign's eyebrows furrowed. "You know she has a real family, don't you?"

The blue Twi'lek looked away. "Aerin says we'll figure that out when the time comes. She says Sasha can stay with us for now…it's for the greater good."

Ensign Helos shrugged. "Well, Sasha is delightful and I don't mind having her around. I'm going to poke around some. I think I have fulfilled all of my administrative requirements prior to doing anything useful. Just between you and me, Mission, sometimes I wonder how the Republic gets anything done. Aerin was correct back on Tatooine; the bureaucracy may be costing us the war."

Mission turned back to face the ensign, her eyes hopeful. "I'm going to join you folks one day. Aerin's going to help me get in the Academy and I will do my duty."

"You'll be a great asset, Mission. See you later."

"Bye, Niki. Be safe."

As Niki Helos left the hotel, she saw her superior board a speeder, which soon drove off. _How did such a small-minded man get to rise to such a position in the Republic? This whole deal with appointed positions and the purchase of commissions is choking the Admiralty with incompetent leadership. It seems that the recent reforms are coming apart._

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a man in a laboratory gown, buying a cup of caffa at a nearby stand. _Caffa, sounds like a plan…._

She walked over to the stand as the man took his cup and filled it with cream. "Ahhh, a little caffa with your cream, huh? Just the way I like it," she said sweetly.

The scientist looked up and fumbled with his sweetener. "Oh, yes. I need a little jolt to keep me going."

Niki helped the man pour sweetener into the dark, brown liquid. "Would you mind some company? I'm new around here."

Niki Helos was a graduate of the Republic Naval Academy and had earned a position in the Republic's vaunted Intelligence Field Operations Division. She had proven herself in both the Field Operations and the Counterintelligence courses and was given this rare opportunity to participate in the most important operation of the war.

The most important skill she had learned was how to talk to people and pry tidbits of information from them. Soon, her conversation partner was telling her about Czerka experiments on pharmaceuticals and live Wookiees and she had even wrangled a tour of the lab.

Okay, so I didn't get prior written approval for this, but screw Ergot, I'm not psychic. How the heck am I suppose to get prior approval for something I didn't know was going to happen?

As they stood, she brushed back her blonde hair flirtatiously and took the scientist's hand. "Oh, I am so impressed. I'm sure your lab is going to be awesome."

**On the Great Walkway**

Kilometers away, Commander Haman Ergot exited the speeder near a series of shops along a wide avenue. Posing as a shopper, he began to walk a route to draw out any surveillance. Once he was satisfied that he was alone, he set to work.

While eating a sausage at a restaurant called the 'Greasy Wiener', Ergot pulled out a sheet of transparent paper. Using the grease on his fingers, he smeared the oily substance over the paper and a map and diagram appeared. He studied it momentarily before wrapping the paper around the rest of the sausage and eating it.

He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and then headed out toward a part of the walkway designed like a park. Ergot continued to walk in lazy, haphazard patterns, scanning around like he was looking at birds. When he arrived at an old, gnarled Wroshyr Tree, he saw the gap in the bark that he was looking for. He quickly reached in and pulled out a plasteel canister, into which he placed another transparent piece of paper.

Ergot scanned around again and tossed the canister back into the hole. Whistling gaily, he wandered off in search of a drink, making sure to leave an invisible ultraviolet mark on the tree.

_At least someone appreciates my skills in Intelligence. When Aerin and Carth are dead, I can resume my life and emerge the hero._

Several minutes went by until a translucent form began to descend down the trunk of the tree. The form blended in with the browns and greens of the area in some form of stealth camouflage. A nearly invisible hand reached into the hole to retrieve the canister and then the form scurried back up the tree into the canopy.

Little did he know, but Ergot had awoken an insatiable monster would consume the quest.


	18. The Lion Sleeps Tonight Part III

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11/20/2006. We look into a bit more of Juhani's past and introduce Jolee. Aerin's anger continues to grow as her power gets the better of her. 

I'm hoping to portray how different lightsaber styles impact on the action, giving more depth to the combat. Throughout the story, I'm also hoping to look into the psyche of the characters and see what motivates them and why. I think Bastila in particular has a lot of demons and I hope that translates.

Thanks to Dark Poetic, Lilina, and Teddypant. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review. Purple Yodas and Ewoks...I do love Ewoks. Perhaps that might work?

**In the Jungle, the Quiet Jungle, the Lion Sleeps Tonight – Part III **

**The Lift to the Surface**

On a wide, wooden platform with unsteady railings, one of Chuundar's brutes ushered the team onto the lift, which creaked loudly at their boarding.

Juhani looked over the thick wooden railing down into the depths below. "Is it true that we are kilometers above the surface?"

A Wookiee stood behind her, manipulating controls for the great lift. "_Yes, you would do well to remain still for the entire ride down or you may fall out or attract undue attention from predators. Not that I care, but Chuundar may be displeased_."

Aerin translated and the team finished boarded the lift and sat on the floor as the Wookiee, Gorwooken, closed the gate. "_Do not defy Chuundar_," he said gravely. "_I would just as soon leave you to the great beast if you do anything suspicious_."

Gorwooken unhinged the lift and the great platform swayed in the light breeze beneath the shadowy canopy of the forest. Birds flitted by, chirping gaily in contrast to the surrounding gloom. With a pull of a handle, the lift began to descend with a groan.

Aerin glanced about and saw Juhani, looking pensive with her feline face pinched up. "Juhani, are you okay?"

The Cathar took a quick breath and looked up. "Being here…seeing the abuse on this beautiful world…it brought back some unpleasant memories."

"Memories of Dantooine?"

Juhani shook her head slowly. "No, from before. I came from Taris prior to my study in the Enclave. I know you were there before I met you. Although I appreciate all you've done for me, it is just as difficult for me to be with you."

Aerin made a strange face, showing her puzzlement.

Juhani continued, "My race, the Cathar, were destroyed by the Mandalorians," she said and they both looked at Canderous for a moment before Juhani spoke again. "My family survived and fled to Taris. We had nothing except the clothes on our backs and aliens were not well received there."

"My parents soon became indentured servants in LoCity…not a pleasant life. Seeing what is happening here…your having been to Taris…just reminded me of harsher times."

Aerin leaned over to Juhani and whispered into her ear. "We are going to do something about that here. I cannot stand by while sentients are enslaved like this."

The Cathar bared her fangs momentarily. "Slavery is an abomination less than anyone deserves. I will follow you, Aerin Dakar."

Aerin faced her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Good, follow my lead. I'm also determined to rescue Carth and Zaalbar. I'm going to need your help."

Juhani nodded and then her face lit up as if she had an idea. "Did you see any others of my race on Taris?"

"I'm afraid not," Aerin answered and shook her head.

Juhani's face turned down again. "Perhaps it is just as well. I've long suspected that I am the last of my kind," she said. Aerin saw that she was struggling with something and Juhani's eyes misted up.

"Is there anything that you want to talk with me about?" Aerin asked gently.

The Cathar Jedi balled her fists and bared her teeth. "No," she said. "I must not let my emotions get the better of me. No good came of it the last time when I almost killed you and when I wounded Master Quatra. I must stay in control."

"It's okay, Juhani. Sometimes you have to let things out otherwise they build up within you and then, you lose control."

Juhani looked up into Aerin's gray eyes and a hopeful expression spread across her face. "Perhaps…perhaps you are right. I feel so much boiling up inside of me." She shifted in her seat and chewed on her lip. "It's just that wherever I go, death and misfortune seem to follow. Our quest has been plagued since the beginning…and Belaya…I still mourn for her."

Aerin smiled and rubbed Juhani's neck. "Mourning Belaya is only natural. You two were very close."

The Cathar nodded. "Yes…very close. It's like a hole in my heart."

"That doesn't make you any less of a person…or a Jedi. If anything, I think better of you because of it."

"Really? You do?"

Aerin nodded. "And it's not you who brings any misfortune. Carth told me that war brings death. There is no rhyme or reason to it – people die and we can't prevent it. Juhani," she said with emphasis, "you've brought us nothing but good luck. We wouldn't have come this far without you."

The Cathar smiled in her odd way and took Aerin's hand. She started to put her lips to Aerin's fingers, but Aerin pulled away. Aerin tried to smile, but looked uncomfortable.

"Uhh, yes, Juhani…keep up the good work."

After an hour of constant descent, the lift reached the surface. This far down below the canopy of leaves, darkness ruled. Very little light penetrated to the surface and only a few posts with artificial light sources gave any illumination. Organic detritus littered the ground, creating the musky odor of decaying plant life.

Gorwooken opened the gate and the team stepped out to stretch their legs. Aerin counted off the members and called, "We're going to split the team to cover more ground. Canderous, take Komad, HK-47, and Sergeant Ekala down one path while I take Bastila, Captain Durren, and Juhani down another."

The big Mandalorian grunted and flipped the switch on his blaster-mounted light and a beam penetrated the darkness down his pathway. He jammed a cigara into his mouth and then walked ahead. "I have the point. The rest of you take flanking positions behind me and don't let me catch you dozing. Aerin, let's meet back here before nightfall…say Twenty Hundred Hours."

Aerin nodded and then Canderous faded into the gloom. HK-47 could be heard saying, "Statement: Goodbye, Master. I hope your meatbag count is a high one."

**In the Shadowlands - Down One Path**

The Padawan planned out the patrol and they proceeded down the pathway. Each member held a small lightstick with Captain Durren shining the way with a large, blaster-mounted beacon. They walked through the damp undergrowth as small simians danced about, screeching and wailing at their approach.

"How's that for stealth?" mused Captain Durren offhandedly as he scanned the pathway ahead. The screams of the creatures would alert anyone to their approach.

Bastila walked beside him. "I believe that they are called Tach Monkeys. Loud creatures, are they not?"

Aerin noticed how Durren looked at Bastila and realized that there was some chemistry there. As she pondered over this, their lights reflected on a metallic object. The Captain stooped down and discovered it was a badly damaged droid.

"Hey, I think I can get its memory core functioning," he said, fiddling with the droid's circuitry.

With a zap, the droid's eyes lit up. A woman's voice spoke, "What are we doing down here? Are you sure this is where Eli said the salvage would be?"

A man's voice answered. "Yah, here's the map Eli gave us. It better be right, we had Matton fix all of Eli's stuff in exchange for this…. Hey, it's Eli. Are you sure…. What are you doing? Put away that blaster! Don't-"

The sounds of blaster fire and screams turned everyone's blood cold. Aerin took a breath. "I _know_ who these people are. Eli owns a store in the Czerka Village. Kyle, can you salvage the droid's memory?"

Durren nodded. "Not a problem. We'll fix that Eli when we get back to the village."

Aerin shook her head. "Why, that sack of Bantha poo. He'll have a lot to answer for."

"The Jedi should stand for justice," added Bastila. "We'll set things right."

The marine slid the droid head into his backpack and the team pressed on down the dark, foggy pathway. Bird calls echoed throughout the forest. Suddenly, Kyle Durren held up his fist and shut off his light. "Down…listen."

The team knelt while dousing their lights. In the humid air they could hear the sound of a lightsaber and the grunts of a man in combat. Aerin signaled Durren forward and they dashed ahead until they could see an elderly man in soiled robes, slashing at dozens of Kinrath Spiders. The man's bald head glistened with perspiration in the green glow of his lightsaber. He sliced off the legs of one spider and then sidestepped to thrust his blade into the multifaceted eyes of another. Spinning gracefully, he took a balanced Niman stance and awaited the next wave of spiders.

"We must help him," Juhani said and the group rushed forward.

Captain Durren fired a bolt into the head of one spider and it jerked violently before flipping on its back. Then, the three Jedi charged forward, weapons raised in anger before the man saw them. As he clove another spider at the thorax, he quickly pointed above the three women. Aerin looked up and her jaw fell open as a spider landed on top of her.

Sticky webs sprayed over her body as the spider's mandibles punctured her stomach. She grunted in pain and slashed through the webs with her weapon. The spider retreated a step and then sprayed more webbing at her. Aerin focused her energy and a blast of wind blew the web away as the spider was flipped over. Her vision began to blur as she staggered forward and thrust her saber into the spider's head.

As another spider flew at her, a green lightsaber clove it in two. Spider guts spilled onto the ground as parts fell about.

Aerin fell to one knee and began retching, but Juhani and the old man came up to support her. The man looked into Aerin's glassy eyes. His own eyes opened wide and he looked up at Bastila with an inquisitive expression. "We must get her to my home quickly," he said in a deep, raspy voice.

Aerin's face began to turn green. She spoke in a quiet, dreamy voice. "I escaped Malak, fought Dark Jedi, beat Calo Nord…now a freaking spider has killed me…."

"Shush," chastised Bastila, looking suspiciously at the man.

They carried the poisoned Jedi a ways to the stump of a giant Wroshyr Tree, which had been hollowed out and turned into a quaint home.

As Kyle and Juhani put Aerin on a wooden table, Bastila looked around. The man wiped sweat off of his dark skin and began pulling bottles off of shelves. He stroked his gray goatee as he contemplated which medicines to use. "This one…no, this one…."

"Who are you?" asked Bastila aggressively.

The man grunted as he began mixing powder and water. "You're very welcome. Please make yourselves at home," he said sarcastically in his gruff voice. "In answer to your question, the name is Bindoo, Jolee Bindoo. Okay, are you satisfied? Now move aside."

Jolee grunted as he put the bowl up to Aerin's mouth. She gasped for breath, as Juhani and Bastila stood helplessly nearby. Jolee began scooping the gooey paste into Aerin's mouth. "Your powers won't work on this poison. These spiders…I don't know how they became so venomous."

Aerin swallowed the paste hungrily, her limbs twitching. Almost immediately, her breathing eased and her muscles relaxed. Weakly, she grasped Jolee's arm. "Thank you," she croaked.

With an insincere smile, he walked away and put his medicines back on the shelf. He scooped the remaining paste into a pouch and sealed it up. He tossed it at Bastila. "You'll need this. There are more spiders here then you can shake a stick at."

Painfully, Aerin sat up. "We don't want to inconvenience you any longer, Jolee," she said. "We should get going."

The old man thought for a moment before he turned back to his guests. "So, what would bring a group of Jedi and a soldier to my humble forest abode? Hmmm, let me guess…. You're looking for something, perhaps?"

Bastila and Aerin exchanged glances, to which Jolee laughed. "Let's not be too obvious," he said playfully.

Aerin sighed. "Yes, we are looking for something," she admitted. "Have you ever heard of a Star Map?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't."

Bastila's impatience was beginning to show. "Can you help us or not?"

Jolee broke eye contact with her and seemed to be watching something. "Probably not…. You high falutin Jedi types-" he started, but then threw a knife across the room at Bastila.

"We've been set up!" Padawan Shan yelled as she faced Jolee.

She jumped, whipping out her lightsaber, but the knife sank into a wavering, nearly transparent form standing beside her. There was a scream and a Dark Jedi materialized from thin air. The assassin sank to his knees as three more assassins shimmered into solid forms.

Bastila gasped, but recovered her senses quickly. She had activated only one side of her weapon due to the close quarters situation, but she used it to good effect. Taking a tight, Makashi Stance for this close in brawl, she slashed at a Dark Jedi with a diagonal, downward cut. Her opponent dodged under the strike, which smashed bottles and jars. He leapt back up to attack Bastila, but was jumped by Kyle and the two toppled to the ground over a table.

Kyle pummeled the Dark Jedi with his armored fists, spattering blood around the vicinity. As he raised his hand to deliver a coup de grace, the Sith gathered his own energy and flung Kyle across the room to crash into a table. The Sith was about to laugh when a yellow blade of sizzling energy tore through his skull.

Shaking the cobwebs out, Kyle struggled up on his feet and then gave Bastila a sideways smile. Padawan Shan blushed and looked away, trying to orient herself to the situation.

In another corner, Juhani stepped back out of the way of a slashing red lightsaber. She fired up her blue blade and initiated a swirling counterattack. The Dark Jedi parried several blows until he caught Juhani's wrist and flipped her head over heels. As the young Cathar crashed into a chair, Jolee threw a jar of powder into the Sith's face. The jar shattered, throwing powder everywhere and the Dark Jedi howled in pain, covering his eyes, to which Jolee replied, "Hrmph, that'll teach you to invade an old man's home."

From the wooden table, Aerin staggered to her feet and jumped away from a blow that cut through a chair. She grabbed a leg from the shattered piece of furniture and slammed the end with a nail into the Sith's shoulder. Aerin pulled the stick back as the Sith woman cried out in agony and then sliced the piece of wood in two. As another blow of the red lightsaber came down, Aerin pulled her own weapon and blue energy met the attack.

In the close quarters of Jolee's abode, the Sith could not use their circular, sweeping tactics and Aerin gained the initiative with sharp thrusts, driving the Sith woman back. The Dark Jedi retreated step by step, parrying laterally until her back came to a wall. As Aerin thrust forward, the Dark Jedi sidestepped, letting Aerin's blade pierce the wall. The Sith slapped Aerin's weapon away and then brought her own blade to bear, but Aerin focused her energy and raised her hand, hurling the woman through the thick, wooden wall. Splinters flew outward as blood and wood mixed in midair.

Aerin rushed outside to finish her opponent, but the woman was gone, leaving only a trail of blood and wood. The sound of Juhani growling brought her back inside. The Cathar was rending the blinded Sith with her clawed hands. Seeing this, Aerin rushed over and pulled Juhani back. "We need him alive."

As Jolee strode about, bemoaning the damage to his home, Aerin grasped the Sith by the throat. "How did you find us? Talk damn you!" she yelled, her previously suppressed rage bursting forth.

The man gurgled as Aerin shook him. Emotions surged past her ability to control them and energy encircled the Dark Jedi's neck. A snapping noise sounded, echoing throughout the room and the Sith hissed out a final breath.

Aerin released the man in horror. "Heavens, what have I done?" She staggered back until Juhani caught her. Aerin's mouth hung open and she was shaking like a leaf.

"You were poisoned. You were not yourself," the Cathar said somberly, holding the shaking Jedi.

Aerin sat and ran her fingers through her hair, which was noticeably grayer. "You don't understand, this is not me. I…my parents raised me to respect all life. I killed someone in cold blood!"

Bastila rushed over to her and knelt beside her. "Please Padawan Dakar, take a deep breath. There is no passion…." Despite her calm exterior, Bastila's hand shook and a cold sweat beaded on her brows. It looked like she was going to puke.

Aerin inhaled. "There is serenity." Aerin shook as she tried to reconcile what she had done with who she believed herself to be.

With a grunt, Jolee attempted to put things back in their place, but he looked out of the gaping hole in his wall and rolled his eyes. "…Invite strangers into your home and what happens?" he mumbled to himself. He then sat and rifled through the body of the dead Sith. He pulled out a piece of transparent paper, which bore cryptic writing.

"Does this mean anything to anyone?" he asked.

Aerin focused her eyes and looked at it, turning it several different ways. "I don't know how, but I can read this. It says that the Jedi, Bastila can be found in the Shadowlands in the company of two other Jedi. Make sure you kill the one named Aerin Dakar. I await my reward."

Juhani gasped. "What does that mean?"

Aerin bit her lower lip. "It means that we have a traitor in our midst."


	19. Sad Stories About the Death of Kings Par...

Writer's notes: UPDATED 27 NOV 06. Another look back into Revan and Juhani's past as well as looking into the Revan/Malak/Exile dynamic. In this section, old dynasties are overthrown. Both Revan's power and arrogance are Napoleonic in magnitude, but she bases her actions on a desire to do good. I also wanted Revan to revitalize the Republic Navy through her ideals and her commitment to be a superior leader.

**Sad Stories About the Death of Kings – Part I**

**Coruscant – Offices of the Supreme Chancellor Ptolemeus – During the Height of the Mandalorian War**

The Grand Chamber of the most powerful sentient in the galaxy sat atop a tower, kilometers above the bustling city-planet's surface. The transparisteel windows overlooked the world of metal and duracrete, providing a breathtaking view. The Chamber was clearly designed to impress, but today, the effect was not made upon the Chancellor's guests.

Three Jedi walked slowly into the Grand Chamber across the plush carpet that absorbed the sound of every footstep. The leader, a young woman, strode ahead of a tall man in red body armor and an athletic blonde woman. The Chancellor's Guards flanked them, marching with precise steps as if this were a parade.

Two guardsmen stopped before the Chancellor's desk and stood at attention, bringing their Force pikes smartly up to their shoulders in a salute. "Supreme Chancellor, we bring you the Jedi Knights Revan, Malak, and T'Sing."

With her hair perfectly coiffed, Revan bowed before Supreme Chancellor Ptolemeus, sweeping her arm low in an aristocratic fashion. Her blue, Cortosis-woven robes were now cut in a most flattering manner and a broad smile graced her full lips.

"Supreme Chancellor, we thank you for granting us an audience. We represent a faction of the Jedi Order that has agreed to intervene on behalf of the Republic."

The old man nodded, his grave face clouded with the numerous defeats of the recent past. His snowy hair framed the wrinkles that had crept into his visage, brought upon by the stress of perpetual conflict. "You are awfully young to be a Jedi, are you not?" he asked gravely, an edge of suspicion in his voice.

"In actuality, Sir, the Jedi begin their training while still young children. We are the best and brightest of the Order."

Ptolemeus stroked his white sideburn while looking the three over, seemingly sizing them up. "Then, I thank the Order for sending representatives. What do you propose?"

Revan could see and sense his desperation that hid just beneath the surface. Digital maps on the walls of the Chamber showed that the Mandalorians had made massive gains in the last month, destroying an entire Republic fleet. Several key worlds were under siege and some of those would fall in days. "I would humbly ask for a single Republic fleet, which the Jedi will take to fight the Mandalorians. With the power of the Force, we would be a formidable asset to the Republic."

The Chancellor pinched his lip with his fingers for a few seconds while gazing upon Revan. "Do you have _any_ qualifications to manage a fleet?"

Revan smiled as she had anticipated the question. "The mind of a Jedi can be an amazing thing. Through the Force, I have studied every fleet action that the Republic has ever had from the time of the Great Hyperspace Wars. I know every ship class and every naval armament. For example, the turret-mounted turbolaser has-"

Ptolemeus waved his hand. "I trust you on that. No need to go into details," he said. He averted his eyes and thought for a moment, seemingly weighing the options. Then, he looked back into her eyes. "Very well, I have asked the Jedi Order numerous times for their service, but they denied me. Your coming here today shows me that the Order is still our friend. You will have your fleet, young lady."

"Supreme Chancellor, you have made a most wise decision. I make no wild boasts, but I shall do my utmost to defend your worlds with the Jedi powers and learning that I have."

"I could expect no more from you. After all, we have had one disaster after another. My expectations are not high at this point."

"I do not think that you will be disappointed, Sir," said Revan. "We are well trained and highly motivated. I do ask one more thing though."

"And that is?"

Revan took a breath and then continued, "I ask that my fleet answer only to me and I answer only to you. There is to be no influence from the Admiralty. I need complete freedom to reorganize and train my people. I ask you to trust me in this."

Ptolemeus narrowed his eyes and stared deeply at Revan. "In this, you ask for a lot. The Minister of the Navy and the Admiralty are jealous lovers. It will take great effort to keep them off your back and Minister Locarno will never be comfortable with it," he said as he tapped his finger on his chin. Then, he leaned back and nodded to her, his expression now confident and calm.

"My hope…the hopes of the Republic are with you, Admiral Revan."

Revan smiled broadly and turned to Malak, who grinned from ear to ear. Together, the three bowed low and began to walk from the Chamber, escorted by the guards, but the Supreme Chancellor called, "Admiral, stay a moment."

The young woman touched Malak on the arm. "I'll see you later," she said and he and Mai-Lyn departed. Revan walked back to the old leader of the Republic and he beckoned her to sit.

"Young lady, since I have given you a fleet and free rein to fight, I would at least like to know you better," he said in a kindly way.

In her seat, Revan felt amazingly relaxed by his now fatherly demeanor. There was something comfortingly familiar about him and she decided that she liked the old man. "What would you like to know, Sir?"

"For starters, tell me where you originally came from," he said. His smile was genuine and warm and Revan wondered how such a man could rule the better part of the galaxy.

_He seems so…so human. _

Revan took a breath and then spoke, "I came from Freesia, Sir. I am the daughter of the late King Malleus. I suppose, technically, I am the ruler of that system, but I forswore that responsibility to uphold my Jedi oaths."

"King Malleus? Yes…yes…he was a brave and noble man…a true patriot to the Republic. I am very sorry."

"Thank you," Revan said as she squirmed slightly, finding the topic uncomfortable.

"You know, young woman, that I was on Freesia…just after you were born. You didn't know that, did you? I thought your accent was familiar," he said, nodding. "Your parents showed me a wonderful time."

"Do you have any family, Sir?"

Ptolemeus seemed surprised by the question. "Why…why no…not any more. Both my sons were killed in the war. I lost another son long ago to the War with Exar Kun. My wife is long passed…so, I am alone. When I pass the mantel of Supreme Chancellor, my name will fade into history."

Revan felt her heartstrings tugged and she leaned forward. Her expression softened as she spoke, "I will make sure that does not happen. I swear by the Force that I will save the Republic or die trying."

"I hear the confidence in your voice and know that you will do your best," he said and then chuckled at some private thought.

"What is it, Sir? Did I say something funny?"

He sighed and then looked deeply into her eyes and she found that comforting. "It's just that I am a father without a child and you are a child without a father. We make an interesting pair, you and I."

Revan laughed at the comment. "I suppose we do."

**The Republic Admiralty**

In the massive building that housed the Chiefs of Naval Operations for the Republic, a gathering of the most powerful military personnel took place. A dozen men sat in a massive chamber that appeared to be more of an art gallery than a meeting place for the Admiralty. Whimsical statues adorned the corners of the room while floral paintings lined the walls. Even a beautiful floral arrangement dominated the circular table in the center of the room.

Hovering around the minister and the admirals were gaily-attired servants, carrying pitchers and trays of the finest gourmet items in the galaxy. The Minister of the Navy, Nicholas Locarno, held a massive turkey leg in his hand, gnawing at the smoked flesh. He was razor thin, with black hair and a black goatee that sat under a hawkish nose and dark eyes.

"What of the last battle with the Mandalorians?" the Minister asked with his mouth full. He made a loud, gulping noise and then washed the food down with a long drink of wine.

Grand Admiral Vrex held a mirror in front of his face and checked the comb of his perfect hair, patting a stray strand down with his other hand. "Oh yes," he said with disinterest, "Another fleet was mauled by the Mandalore. Losses were reported as being near sixty percent with the fleet in a disorganized rout."

"You shouldn't put it so harshly, Lionel," voiced Admiral Deritz. "It won't play so well to the masses."

Minister Locarno nodded and popped a ripe tomato into his mouth. He leaned back and thought for a moment. "Well, did the fleet complete all proper forms and reports on time?"

"Indeed they did," said Vrex. "Their punctuation was perfect."

"And were all inventories and budget audits finished and accurate?"

"Indeed they were."

Locarno wiped tomato juice from his goatee with a silk napkin and sat forward again. "Then, I would declare that a victory. All administrative requirements were met and the fleet was certainly inspection ready." He turned to the Minister of the Media. "Faupas, release this story to the public…Republic fleet achieves victory. We shall claim credit for this magnificent occasion and surely our power shall be enhanced."

From across the table, another officer scratched his head. "Minister, but there was no victory. We were trounced by the Mandalorians. How can we justify this if the Mandalorians conquer us?"

Locarno looked dumbfounded. "Captain Sunfire, how could such a small, unimaginative race conquer the Republic? We are simply too large. They will peter out and soon become a footnote in the history books. Besides, Admiral Burnslider's plan is flawless. He will bring the Mandalorians to heel. Until then, we must keep the public's confidence and…manipulate the truth somewhat. After all," he said with a wicked smile, "the riff raff can't think for themselves."

He took another large bite from his turkey leg and then pointed it at a display. "What of the new fleet that is forming here in Coruscant?"

Vrex spoke off the top of his head, "It will go to Admiral Deritz. He'll have another crack at the Mandalorians soon."

Locarno nodded. "Good…good, just make sure you remain administratively pure. I'd hate for a good career to be ruined," he said and then pointed the turkey leg at the admiral. "No training until all inventories and audits are complete."

"Just like last time, sir. I know the drill," said Deritz.

"Wait," interrupted Vrex. "It says on this data pad that the Eighth Fleet goes to…to an Admiral Revan? Who the hell is he?"

Locarno's face twisted. "I've never heard of him. Who made the appointment?"

"It was…the Supreme Chancellor."

Locarno turned red. "Who does he think he is?"

Captain Sunfire raised an eyebrow. "The Supreme Chancellor, perhaps?"

"Hah, we'll see about that. Find out everything you can about this…this _Admiral_ Revan. Report to no one else but me."

_**RNS Eagle**_

Aboard the Flagship of the Fleet, the _Eagle, _Revan eagerly took the command seat. She slowly spun the plush, leather chair in a circle, surveying her bridge…her ship…her fleet. The spacious bridge was swathed in muted white lighting, illuminating the numerous stations for the important functions of the ship. Lights flashed at the consoles providing up-to-the-minute data on the status of the fleet. Revan beamed with pride as she gazed into Malak's blue eyes and took his hand.

"Give the order to break orbit," Revan told him. "I want Indraal and Moritz to bring me the personnel records of the officers and I want you and Mai-Lyn to begin the battle drills we discussed." Revan had spent countless hours studying the Mandalorians, their culture and their tactics. If not for her delicate, Freesian looks, she could easily walk unnoticed in a Mandalorian War Camp as one of the women, she was so well versed in their behaviors.

Malak nodded and turned to the helm officer. "Jorath, establish an orbital departure solution. Communications, send word to the fleet to fall into formation…with Revan's compliments."

As the great fleet broke orbit, Revan examined the holographic stellar map. She rose from the command seat and walked to the map, stabbing her finger toward a system in the Outer Rim. "We will assemble here…at Taris."

Malak nodded and looked to Jorath. "Plot the coordinates and relay them to rest of the fleet."

The young man nodded and set to work, "Yes sir."

"Engage hyperdrive when ready."

As the crewman gently eased back upon the lever, the _Eagle_ leapt into hyperspace, followed quickly by the rest of the massive fleet. The light years bled by with their increasing velocity, but even then, the journey would be weeks; time enough to change the face of the Republic Navy.

In the conference room of the _Eagle, _Revan reviewed data on the failed campaigns of the previous, politically minded admirals. "They hamstrung themselves with ridiculous oversight and bureaucracy," she told Malak and Mai-Lyn. "Three forms had to be submitted before a ship could even change formation. Also, if an officer made even the most minor mistake, he could be court martialed. That stifled any initiative in the ranks," she continued as she perused the voluminous regulations that governed the Republic military system.

"It's unbelievable," said Malak, dumbfounded by the information.

"Look at this battle," Revan continued. "The commanding general was so obsessed with the color and condition of uniforms that he ordered his men to change just as a Mandalorian attack came."

Mai-Lyn burst out laughing. "I'll bet that their uniforms were all blood red after that."

Revan nodded. "In the last campaign, the entire Republic Eleventh Corps collapsed and routed when the Mandalore had the Ordo Clan force march around their flank. Morale in the Republic Army is atrocious and leaders lead from the rear."

Revan then shook her head. "All of this…this nonsense…it has to change or we'll lose the war for sure," she said as the rest of the Jedi leaders filed into the room.

The eyes of the young Jedi force were upon her and excitement electrified the air. In a dramatic motion, Revan cast aside her datapad. "The failure of our predecessors lay in many areas. For one, they had no guiding principle of war; their battles were conducted haphazardly, at the whim of the commander. I propose nine principles of war for us to follow."

Revan laid it out for her commanders. They would use; mass, to overwhelm the enemy; objective, to focus the mission; offensive, to gain the initiative; maneuver, to keep the enemy off balance; unity of command, to ensure unity of purpose; security, to prevent our plans from being exploited; simplicity, to prevent avoidable mistakes; surprise, to maximize any advantages; and economy of force to achieve victory with minimum losses. "These principles of war will guide our fleet and lead us to victory."

Then, Malak brought up a holographic projection of another system and Revan continued, "Our first objective is to arrive at Taris and bring the fleet in line with my vision. We will instill a will to win…a will to prevail within the men." Revan smiled at the crowd, which waited upon her every breath.

Malak swept his hand toward their admiral. "Revan has brought us from captivity to freedom…from darkness into light."

The Admiral strode to the hatch of the conference room and nodded. "Come, we must spend time with the crew. They must see our commitment to this ideal. We must lead from the front."

**Aboard the RNS _Eagle_**

In the ensuing days, Revan ate with the crew, cleaned weapons with them, and learned their fears and hopes. Soon, through her Force-powered mine, she knew the names of every crew member of the _Eagle_ and the faces of the crew took on a new confidence; they saw a leader who was one of them…one who cared about the welfare of those in the trenches. To the amazement of the troops, she dined with them regularly, breaking down the social barriers that divided command and staff.

On the side, her Jedi, Indraal and Moritz ferreted out the incompetent officers and quietly moved them around, seemingly as a reward. Thus, leaders with merit began to fill key positions within the fleet.

The battle drills were long and hard, but Revan endured the hardships equally with her crew. The welfare of every member was seen to before Revan would eat or sleep. Her inhuman stamina was soon sorely tested.

As yet another drill wound down, Revan stepped down from her seat, tired and disheveled. As she scanned around the room, her heart pounding in anticipation, she asked, "Malak, the results?"

The blond Jedi reviewed the data. "All formation changes completed far quicker than standard. Gunnery accuracy rates are improved by twenty percent," he said with a satisfied grin.

A relieved sigh escaped from her and an infectious smile graced her lips. Revan walked over to Mai-Lyn, who sat at the tactical station. "You've made me proud. I can see your commitment in every fiber of your being."

"As I've said, no sacrifice is too great. I would follow you into the mouth of the Sarlacc, Revan."

Revan could see the adoration in Mai-Lyn's eyes and she loved it. "There is no need for that yet," she said jokingly. She then turned to the rest of the Bridge. "Come, my brave crew, let us celebrate tonight. You have shown me that we are ready to fight the Mandalorians. We shall be in orbit around Taris tomorrow."

The revelry was intense as weeks of constant drill began to wear on the crew. By this time, Revan had her finger on the pulse of the fleet and knew it was time for them to blow off steam. As the festivities wound down, Revan could see the passion on the faces of the Jedi and the crew. _Other than the creed of peacekeeping and passivity, I see why the Jedi do not engage in war so readily. While a leader must keep cool and remain in control, the men must have a fire in their bellies for the fight. The Mandalorians understand this with their creed of honor. _

Revan watched Mai-Lyn down another glass of ale, laughing at a joke told by Bandon. _I watched the holovids of the last Republic defeat…the beaten expressions of the men…the shifting of blame by the admirals. In contrast, our morale is high. We hunger for the fight. _

Bandon raised his glass at Revan and shouted, "All hail Revan!" and she smiled back at him. She stood and walked over to their group, where Nisotsa and Carriaga Sin also sat.

"Are you ready for what lies ahead?" she said with energy.

"We are hungry!" they called in unison.

"Excellent…. Then I can retire knowing the fleet is in good hands. Maintain vigilance tonight for we enter the Taris System in the morning. I bid you good night," she said as she strode from the room.

Revan went to her quarters and entered the fresher where she tossed her smoky robes to the floor. She quickly smelled herself and wrinkled her nose. "Too many cigara smokers in the fleet."

She reached into the shower and turned on the water stream, sending steam rolling up to the ceiling. She stepped in, letting the hot water spray her body for a minute before the shower door opened.

It was Malak.

"Are you hungry?" he said playfully.

Revan pulled him into the shower, letting the spray envelope his body. "How did you know?"

"You always have a prodigious appetite."

Revan feigned shock and her eyes widened. "Oh, do I?"

He reached around behind her and caressed her cheek, feeling the water cascade between his fingers. "You do, but only when I'm around to feed you."

Revan did the same to Malak and pulled his hips to hers. "Malak, you create the fire in my belly," she said with a giggle and their lips came together beneath the falling water.

**The Taris System**

As the fleet entered orbit, they were a force to be reckoned with and a sense of hope flourished within the men.

"Admiral, we are in orbit around Taris," informed Malak.

Revan nodded. "Indraal, you have the fleet. Malak…Mai-Lyn, you are with me. We are going down to the planet to pay the governor a visit." The Admiral stood and relinquished the command seat to her Twi'lek friend.

Indraal bowed and took the seat with a smug expression. _I have replaced Bastila as Revan's confidant. I always knew Padawan Shan would not measure up; she had no stomach to follow through with her convictions. _

The purple-skinned Jedi surveyed the bridge of the great vessel and tidied her rose-colored robes. She had placed all of her confidence in Revan and would follow her into the gates of hell if the Admiral so ordered it. Indraal had always needed something to believe in; once, it was the Jedi Order, but they had fallen short.

Upon the arrival of the Jedi at the Governor's Mansion, servants opened the door wide and bowed low before the entourage. The Governor's aides met them in the grand foyer, which was decorated with gaudy tapestries and knick knacks.

"Admiral Revan, please follow us," one said nervously. "Forgive us for not being totally prepared. Your arrival was most unexpected, but rest assured, the governor is making every possible arrangement to assure your personal comfort."

Indeed, Revan's arrival had thrown the local politicians in a panic. In the centuries that the Tarisian Government had been ignored by the Republic, it had grown use to its own autonomy.

"It seems we surprised them," commented Malak with a hint of humor as the aides scurried off.

Revan grinned once they were out of earshot. "Good, it shows our operational and communications security measures are working. Plus, I shall enjoy seeing these fat bureaucrats squirm."

Mai-Lyn smiled broadly at Revan's words and then raised her nose. "How different this is from the Academy on Dantooine. You could drown in the raw emotion that permeates this place."

Together, they walked down the broad parkway to meet the Republic's leader on Taris. Once inside, they saw that the office of the Governor was gaudy in its attempt to rival the Supreme Chancellor's place of business. Mismatched sculptures and flashy paintings decorated the room. Each was of high value, but no coherent plan went into the selection and display of the art.

The corpulent Governor glanced about warily as the Jedi group entered. "Admiral Revan, Taris welcomes you as the military representative of the Supreme Chancellor."

Revan forced a smile and took the seat that was offered to her. "Governor Tarsoff, the Supreme Chancellor sends his compliments; however, I would like to get right to the point."

"Of course Admiral."

"We are here to resupply the fleet prior to our offensive into the Ryloth Sector. This means I shall be procuring fuel, provisions, and personnel on behalf of the Supreme Chancellor."

Governor Tarsoff fidgeted. "I understand your needs Admiral, but I am afraid we do not have much to provide to your fleet. It would cause undue hardship on my people."

"Do not worry, during our stay here, my team will redistribute the wealth of your city to ensure that all of its people are cared for."

The color drained from the Governor's face.

Revan did not allow the Governor time to respond as she rose and turned on her heel and strode out the door. As the Jedi departed, Malak probed Revan's mind. _Revan, we are not going to Ryloth. _

_Precisely, I only want Mandalore's agents to believe that. We are going to the Vortex Sector to reinforce Admiral Burnslider._

The corner of Malak's mouth turned upward. _You continue to amaze me._

**Republic Headquarters on Taris**

The Jedi delegation regrouped at the Republic Headquarters and Revan began reviewing the militia records. Her Force-powered mind absorbed the details of the garrison on Taris and she made note of some items of interest. Looking over to Malak and Mai-Lyn, she said, "There are many able-bodied militia troops here. I suggest that we commandeer some of them and incorporate them into the fleet."

"Excellent idea," said Mai-Lyn. "I need to round out our ground units – I could use more infantry."

Revan stood from the terminal. "I was wise in giving you command of all ground forces, Mai-Lyn. You have that aggressive, 'can do' attitude that I need. In battle, once the enemy fleets have been dealt with, you will lead the invasion forces."

"Do not worry, Revan, we will be prepared."

The admiral then led them to the office of the militia commander, who stood at attention as she entered. She handed him a data pad with her needs. The colonel read the requisition list and his mouth opened with shock and horror.

"Admiral, we need those troops to maintain order in LoCity. The savages down there have caused us numerous problems," protested the colonel of militia. His face then pinched up and he glared at her. Young Revan could understand how this middle-aged man would resent her, arriving out of nowhere and demanding a quarter of his force.

Revan looked back at him with genuine concern for his needs. She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, letting him maintain the position of superiority. "Colonel, I appreciate your situation. As you are well aware, we are hard pressed by the Mandalorians. Every system must contribute to the greater good," she said. Then, she pointed to a map on his wall. "I shall see LoCity for myself as I wish to understand your problems."

The colonel looked at Revan with a new interest. "Admiral, are you serious?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to hear more of her words.

Revan smiled. _With that ineffective, self-serving governor in power, I know that no one has ever listened to what this colonel has ever said._

"I would not want to deprive you of necessary forces without understanding the totality of the problem."

The colonel wrinkled his nose while stroking his dark moustache. "I can appreciate that. I will have some troops accompany you."

Revan stood and moved to the exit. "That will not be necessary. We are Jedi."

**The Lower City**

Deep within the bowels of Taris resided a squalid world devoid of light and fresh air, unseen by the Tarisian sun for centuries. Aliens and humans alike scratched out an existence of desperation and despair, completely ignored by the nobility above. Others, more fortunate or more powerful, had established better lives based on their abilities to exploit the weak.

In a dark cantina, the slug-like Zax the Hutt inhaled hallucinogens from a brass hooka as rat-like creatures played about his bloated body. Diffuse fluorescent lights gave the great den an almost hellish appearance as gamblers, bounty hunters, and other riff raff jostled around, pursuing various illicit enterprises.

At the bar, a man slid drinks and stale snacks to various patrons seated on stools. A cat-like woman put some of the drinks on a hand tray and took them to another table. As she placed the tray down, a wracking cough gripped her frail body. She staggered, nearly falling before grabbing the table.

Zax took notice of the weakness of his waitress and waved one of his enforcers toward her. A large being encased in leather armor with a mask stomped over and grasped the hacking woman by her hair.

"Cathar, your usefulness to the Hutt is growing less. Zax's benevolence is likewise diminishing. If you continue to lack motivation…."

The woman fought to control her failing body. "No, I can continue," she stammered.

The enforcer released her and gestured to Zax. The Hutt rolled his eyes. He was forced to remove the Cathar from the pleasure dens when she became ill. She was still useful at the bar, but not for very much longer. The Hutt nodded and the enforcer turned to leave.

As the Cathar weakly picked up the tray, the room began to spin. The tray, full of glasses, crashed to the floor and the woman collapsed. As she lay there with the world growing dim, she called weakly. "Juhani…Juhani. Someone save my daughter."

**Somewhere in the Lower City**

A Cathar child of about 12 standard years sat on the floor of a nearly bare room, sewing items of clothing. Her threadbare garments hung about her emaciated frame as she hummed a familiar tune. Suddenly, the rickety door burst open, startling the girl. Two large Transdosians stomped in, carrying the sick Cathar woman. They hurled her to the ground and she groaned, barely moving.

One of the reptilians pointed at the girl. "If she dies, you incur her debt."

When they had left, Juhani tried to drag her mother to the bed beneath the flickering fluorescent light. Her mother was gripped by wracking coughs as she lay there. "Juhani…I have given you everything. You must flee before Davik's thugs come for you."

The girl wept, tears running down her furry face. "Mother, I cannot leave you. I have no one else."

As the Cathar woman weakened over the passing days, Juhani refused to leave. She would go and beg for money to buy medicine for her invalid mother. Despite her best efforts, the smell of death grew in the lonely room. One day, the wracking coughs ceased and the woman failed to wake.

Desperately, Juhani shook her. "Mother! Mother, please."

Then, a low, desperate growl escaped her chapped lips and she curled into a ball, unable to face reality; her race destroyed, her family dispossessed, her father beaten to death, and her mother fallen to disease and prejudice.

Days went by until Davik's brutes became away of the smell emanating from one of their tenements. The two Transdosians burst in again and sniffed the air. "Oh, now we're going to have to clean this up," one commented. The other reached down and grasped Juhani.

"Well, it looks like we have another wage earner."

Juhani appeared to be in a trance, staring out into space and unmoving. Without warning, she focused her eyes on the Transdosian and shrieked, stunning the thug. With feral abandon, the girl tore the reptile's eye out.

As the one Transdosian howled, the other hammered his fists into her, until she fell to the ground, unconscious and bloody.

As Juhani lay there, the wounded thug kicked her solidly in the gut. Holding his face, he called his master on the link.

"Master Kang, we have her. She's unusable; can I just kill her?"

"No, then I'd be out my entire investment. Take her to the slave auction."

**Taris Upper City**

Revan's delegation gathered beneath the setting sun, which was casting an ethereal, rosy glow about the city. Revan inhaled the cool, fresh air as she straightened her blue Jedi robes. Malak stood close by her side, enjoying the moment with her. A dozen other Jedi waited with them.

The metal doors to the elevator opened and the delegation stepped in. Revan turned to face the entrance. "I cannot abide by this system of class warfare on this planet. We are going to make some changes."

The elevator grinded slowly downward into the bowels of the city-planet. The air became stale and fetid and the lights flickered and dimmed. Some of the Jedi muttered nervously, but Revan calmed them. "Do not show fear to the enemy. We must portray confidence at all times," she said and gently touched Mai-Lyn and Bandon.

Mai-Lyn clenched her jaw. "This is very different than Dantooine."

"We must experience many different environments and learn to take them on without being afraid. Just think of this as one of our Knighthood trials."

"But that was different," voiced Bandon.

Revan shook her head. "No, no different. A Jedi, who has confidence within his heart will show it in any situation, great or small."

When the gates opened, a force of powerful Jedi stepped off of the elevator. Near the entrance, swoop gang members stepped aside, unsure of what to make of the newcomers. An aura covered Revan, visible by even the least Force sensitive.

Several humans, dressed in the gaudy attire of swoop racers, stood nearby, eyeing the delegation. Taking interest, Revan walked up to them, seemingly without concern.

"Greetings gentlemen, I come on behalf of the Republic to do battle with the Mandalorians."

Two of the men exchanged glances and laughed at some inside joke. "Girl, the Republic has no meaning to us down here." A man who looked to be in his thirties smiled bitterly at her in an expression as hard as the life he had lived in LoCity.

Malak stepped forcefully forward, standing many centimeters taller than they. "Watch your tongues. You are speaking to Admiral Revan."

Revan raised her hand to settle Malak down. Her eyes focused in on the older of the two men. He had a handsome face, dark as the Undercity with a strange goatee. Strands of energy floated from Revan's being, touching the man gently. He gasped.

The young woman looked deep into his eyes, holding him in thrall. "Gadon Thek, I _see_ the good that is in you still. Take care of your people."

The man's eyes stared at her in wonder as she walked away. Something in his heart was changed then and there. The younger man scratched his head. "Gadon, how did she know your name?"

"I don't know, Brejik, I have no idea."

**Deeper in the Lower City**

The Jedi pressed further into the depths of LoCity until they heard a loud commotion. They entered into a vast arena-like area filled with sentients of many races. People were chanting numbers while holding up slips of credits. The frenzy grew to a fever pitch as a Cathar girl was hauled up onto a podium. She was dressed in rags with a chain collar around her neck, held by a Transdosian.

The crowd howled as the mob leapt up and down, trying to place bids. On a billboard above the podium, figures in alien script flashed and faded, casting a glow on the face of the terrified Cathar.

At the front of the crowd, a Twi'lek dressed in black, elbowed his way to the podium, waving credits. He walked with a decided limp, but his movements were still strong. Pushing others aside, the Twi'lek thrust his credits into the auctioneer's clawed hands and seized the chain from the guard. Perverse joy lit up his face like a sun and he dragged the screaming Cathar from the podium. The mob shouted its disapproval, but the disappointment in the crowd was short lived as another slave took Juhani's place and the bidding began anew.

Once they were free of the mob, the Twi'lek yanked the collar hard, causing the Cathar to fall roughly onto the deck. Two other Twi'leks, dressed as mercenaries joined him. "My name is Xor, my little slave. I thought your race had been exterminated! How delighted I am at this-" Xor said, before he noticed a delicate human woman standing next to him. "What to you want, human? Begone."

Revan inhaled deeply, displeasure evident on her face. "Sir, let the girl go." Revan said the words without emotion, without malice. She made no eye contact with the Twi'leks, but looked down at the pathetic Cathar.

Xor looked at Revan with incredulity, his eyes wide. Then, he made a tooth-baring smile while shaking his head. "I can't believe my luck. A second slave for free…."

The other Twi'leks quickly tried to grab Revan, but in the blink of an eye, her lightsaber came to her hand. Blue lights flashed, cutting the darkness and a hand and a lekku flew through the air as the two thugs fell screaming to the floor. Revan then flicked her hand at the Xor and he was frozen where he stood. She placed the tip of her blazing weapon to his throat for a second before unpowering it. Revan then gave him two taps to the cheek with her open palm and took the chain from his hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

With a look from her eyes, the collar on Juhani's neck burst open. The terrified Cathar cringed as Revan wiped her filthy cheek. The dark-haired woman smiled. "I am Jedi Revan, you are free."

Taris Upper City 

There was a great stir in the Office of the Governor as servants and bureaucrats scurried about in near panic and without purpose. Revan sat in the Governor's seat, twirling slowly behind the desk. She stared out of the grand window vacantly while holding one of the Governor's curios. The door burst open and the leader of the planet stomped in behind his personal bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his pink cheeks puffing over his double chin. His fists were clenched and it seemed that he would pop from the strain.

Revan purposefully dropped the fragile object, letting it shatter on the ground. "Governor, you have betrayed the people of Taris. I have been to LoCity and seen the squalor there; slavery, disease, corruption. I then took the liberty to investigate your finances and discovered numerous monetary transactions between you and this…Davik Kang. Isn't he the notorious crime lord?"

Governor Tarsoff's face went blank for a moment before he renewed his tirade, "Nonsense! Where did you find such poppycock?"

Revan spun the computer monitor about so that it would face him. "On your own records. You really should hide your ill gotten gains better."

The Governor gasped, his face turning even more red. He then sputtered for a moment before stabbing his finger at her and yelling, "Guards, seize her!"

The men took a step forward before Revan raised her hand and Tarsoff's guards were instantly hurled backward with a wave of the Force. Then, Malak and the other Jedi stormed in and kept the guards down with threats from their lightsabers. Seeing his best men incapacitated in two seconds, the Governor's eyes widened with fear.

Revan stood from the chair and walked over to the man. "You are being replaced. A new leader shall govern Taris. Your guards shall be transferred to the militia and I shall also reorder your cabinet to better serve the people."

Revan spent several days restructuring the Tarisian government. The militia troops that she had procured were replaced by the good men in Tarsoff's guard. Supplies were redistributed and for a while, they reached LoCity. Little did she know that her best efforts would not take hold on the planet after her departure, but she was determined to bring equity to the troubled world.

As the Jedi boarded the shuttles to return to the fleet, Juhani watched from a bench in the Upper City. The shuttle lifted off and the Cathar's eyes followed it until it was out of sight. "I will become a Jedi one day, just like you, Revan."


	20. Sad Stories About the Death of Kings Par...

Writer's notes: UPDATED 27 NOV 06. Again, the section is about the casting out of old orders and the pithy blurb is about freedom; the freedom that the Wookiees seek. 

Bastila's demons take hold of her and the link between she and Aerin works to Bastila's detriment. While Aerin is temporarily relieved of her darkness, she transfers it to Bastila, who has a first taste of passion.

**Sad Stories About the Death of Kings – Part II**

_I know not what course others may take;  
__But as for me, give me liberty, or give me death!  
__Patrick Henry_

**The Shadowlands – Jolee's Home**

Jolee Bindo's quaint home, built within the hollow of a giant Wroshyr Tree stump, was now a shattered mess. It had been the scene of a violent confrontation between Sith assassins and members of the quest team. Broken glass lay mixed in with bits of food, scattered flour, and smashed furniture. Most disturbing however, were the dead bodies of Sith assassins.

The team dragged the corpses from Jolee's house and laid them on the forest floor. Having recovered her composure, Aerin bowed to Jolee. "Master Bindo, please accept our apologies. We meant no harm to you. We only wished to help you with the Kinrath Spiders."

The old man crinkled his face and furrowed his brows. "Oh, don't give me that 'Master' nonsense; I'm not a Jedi," he said brusquely. "So, why are Sith assassins bursting into my house looking for people I don't even know?"

Aerin glanced over to see Bastila tending to Kyle's numerous bruises. "It's a long and complicated story," she told Jolee. "We'd better get out of your way. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience we presented."

Old Bindo stroked his gray goatee and pursed his lips. Aerin could see that he was thinking. "Star Map, huh? Maybe I _can_ help you…."

The Padawan raised an eyebrow and Jolee continued, "But first…I need you to do something for me."

Aerin exhaled and rolled her eyes. _What do I look like, a valet? First the Republic, then the Order, Chuundar…now this guy._

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Missy. You want my help or not? Okay, that's better. Northeast of here is a Czerka camp where they are poaching Tach Monkeys. It's bad for the environment and it's damn annoying. Convince them to go away…without any broken necks or scattered body parts, mind you."

Fighting back the urge to say something sarcastic, Aerin nodded. "We'll be back in the morning to do this. I have to return to the village first."

With that, the four departed, leaving Jolee to bemoan his damaged house. "No respect these days…no respect," he mumbled as they walked into the mist.

As Aerin walked beside Bastila, she said in a low voice, "Something is happening to me. I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes, like someone else is inside of me, forcing my actions."

Bastila whispered back, "You must focus, Padawan. We are relying on you. We will do the Cleansing Ritual when we return to the village."

Aerin stopped and grasped her mentor by the arm. "Bastila, I am struggling with something I cannot see. If I should fall to the Dark Side, you must kill me," she said forcefully.

Padawan Shan narrowed her eyes behind a veil of mist and pulled away from Aerin. "Do not be ridiculous. We must work together to ensure that it doesn't happen."

As Padawan Shan strode briskly ahead of Aerin, she focused her mind and tried to draw upon the Force for council.

Master Vandar…please…please, I need you. What must I do? I cannot control this situation mush longer.

**The Czerka Area – Late Afternoon**

Commander Ergot entered a room in a run down motel away from the docks, the agitation on his face clearly visible. On the bed lay a woman, dressed in shredded gray robes. Although mostly healed, she was covered in cuts and bruises and was painfully plucking splinters from her skin.

"You know the dangers of summoning me here," said Ergot impatiently, "My cover could be compromised." He looked at the injured Sith and smirked. "I see you failed. All you had to _do_ was eliminate the Jedi and leave the rest to me…. I still expect a reward."

_I can't believe these incompetent Sith. All they had to do was get rid of the Jedi. Then, with that Carth out of the way, I'd emerge a hero to the Republic and be done with this foolishness._

The woman growled under her mask. "Of course, but first, you must send a signal to Malak that Bastila is here. Malak's fleet has been returned to full strength; you must bring him here."

The Commander fidgeted for a moment. "The risk is too great. I would be discovered." Ergot had made a decision.

The Sith saw something in his eyes, but it was too late. Ergot drew his blaster and aimed at her head. Sparks erupted from the muzzle of the weapon and a bolt struck her in the stomach. The Sith doubled over and weakly reached for her lightsaber. "You can't even shoot straight, you piece of Bantha Poo," she croaked as Ergot rushed up and pumped two more bolts into her chest.

As the woman lay dying, wafts of smoke floating up from her body, the Commander exhaled slowly.

"I…I couldn't risk it. I still have a name and reputation to uphold. Fortunately, my training can defeat Jedi mind probes. I will have to put this on someone else."

Ergot picked up a few, carefully selected items and put them in his bag. He then rushed out the door, wiping the knob hastily as he fled. The Commander was not truly dark of heart, but in his small mind, he justified what he was doing as his way to be the man his father wanted.

**In the Shadowlands**

Down in the Shadowlands, Aerin's team rendezvoused with Canderous and they made their way back up to the Village. They returned to the hotel and the team split to their respective rooms. As the others walked off, Bastila pulled Aerin aside. "Come, we must meditate."

"But we have a traitor in our ranks. We must find out who sent the assassins after you."

Bastila shook her head emphatically. "This is more important. We must attend to this first, then we will attack that problem."

Aerin sighed her disapproval, but nodded her assent. The two women went to Bastila's quarters and the elder Jedi sat, cross-legged on the carpet. Dim lighting surrounded her form as Aerin sat before her. Soon, their breathing became as one and their mental energies blended.

Aerin's tense muscles relaxed as she could feel Bastila's mind flowing through her, soothing the earlier rage. On the other hand, Bastila twitched faintly as if battling some unseen demon in her mind.

Images ebbed and flowed through the psionic link and Bastila's breathing became erratic. An image floated hazily in her mind, becoming clearer despite her wishes.

_A tall, blond man stands beside a tall, silver spire. He is handsome and powerfully built, muscles rippling beneath the Coruscant sun. His blue Jedi robes accentuate his physique and match his intense, confident eyes._

Bastila squirmed against unseen bonds, unable to break the meditative link. Perspiration formed at her brow in contrast to Aerin's serene face.

_A woman in matching robes runs into the man's embrace, her black hair spilling over his shoulders. She pulls back to drink of his deep gaze. "My love, I have secured us a fleet from the Supreme Chancellor. Now is our chance to save the Republic…now is our chance for glory."_

Padawan Shans body shook and she lick her dry lips; her breathing came in ragged gasps. Her face pinched up and her head tilted back, exposing her delicate throat. Her lips parted as if to receive a kiss.

_The couple enters an opulent room, full of sensuous delights and useless luxuries. The man kisses the woman and slides her robes off, which crumple to the floor. His hand caresses her and her head tilts back as her lips part. They maneuver themselves to a waiting bed…the woman's eyes close as she pulls the man to her. At the moment of climax, the woman's eyes open…they are catlike and yellow._

Bastila shrieked, falling backward and severing the link. Aerin's eyes opened, surprised. Seeing Bastila quivering, Aerin grasped her, but Bastila did not seem to be aware of what was happening.

Padawan Shan looked about, wild-eyed. Pulling away from Aerin, she stood abruptly. "I…I am fine. You must leave now. I think we are done here."

Aerin furrowed her brow with concern, "Why? What is it?"

Bastila shook her head, averting her eyes from the other Jedi. "It's nothing. The meditation just took a lot out of me, that's all." Perspiration glistened across her forehead.

Aerin still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

She nodded hurriedly, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Please, just let me rest. We will speak no more of this."

Aerin stood, uncertainty evident in her voice, "Okay, if you say so. Call me if you need anything."

_Bastila nodded again without hearing as Aerin headed for the door. She gulped hard, licking her lips._

As Aerin departed, rejuvenated and calm, Bastila remained seated on the plush carpet. She choked and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't do this…I don't have the strength." She curled up into a ball upon the floor, crossing her arms to hold herself. "Master Vandar, I cannot do this. You must take this burden from me."

In her mind, she saw the diminutive Jedi holding out his hand. Weakly, reluctantly, she took it. She closed her eyes and wiped her cheek. "I understand, Master. I am all that stands in the way of darkness."

**Near the Ebon Hawk**

After leaving, Aerin went to the Ebon Hawk to retrieve some gear. Near the docking area, Commander Ergot approached her, a contrite expression on his face. "Ma'am, we have a problem. I know I have been harsh and disagreeable with you, but we have to work together now. I have discovered that we have a spy in our group."

Aerin raised an eyebrow. "I have determined the same thing. What brought you to this conclusion?"

"I am not at liberty to say, Ma'am, but rest assured, as the head of counterintelligence for this mission, I will get to the bottom of this."

Aerin's mind reached out and looked into his thoughts, but all was well; Ergot was not hiding anything. The Jedi gave him a furtive nod. "Very well, I trust that you will keep me informed of your progress. I'm not a micromanager and, since you're the expert here, I won't presume to tell you how to do your job."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that I infiltrated a Czerka lab and procured doses of Kinrath Spider antidote. It would seem that Czerka is also determined to develop a pharmaceutical empire here and that many of the enslaved Wookiees end up in Sith shock troop units. I also learned that the lab is the heart of Czerka operations and they are heavily armed there." Ergot smiled as he took credit for Ensign Helos' work.

Aerin returned a smile; they would all need to work well together if they were to complete the mission. "Good work, Com…errr, Haman," she said, remembering to use his first name.

**At the Hotel**

In the morning, Aerin urgently looked for Mission and found her on the balcony, looking out at the birds, flitting about the giant trees of the forest. "Mission, thank the Force I found you. Zaalbar's been captured," she said.

The young Twi'lek turned abruptly, dropping a small fruit over the railing. "What? How?"

"It was his brother, Chuundar. They have him and Carth down in the Wookiee village."

Mission's face twisted up and she furrowed her brows. "Z has a brother? Why are they holding them? Can't we talk it out?"

Aerin shook her head. "Zaalbar told me everything…. He was very ashamed of the whole thing, but he was cast out because he stood up to his brother who is enslaving the Wookiees."

Mission brightened somewhat. "I knew it was because he did something good, I knew it!" Then, her look of concern came back. "But a Wookiee enslaving Wookiees? Why would Chuundar do that?"

"Money."

The Twi'lek sighed sadly. "Just like Taris…nothing changes no matter where you are. So," she said, looking Aerin in the eye, "what are we going to do about it?"

"Canderous, Bastila, and I are going back to the Shadowlands. If we do something for Chuundar, he'll let our people go."

"No."

Aerin looked confused. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that you left me out and I'm coming along," Mission answered with a determined expression.

Aerin was about to speak, but Mission's eyes said it all. From the room, Sasha looked at her two caretakers. "Big fuzzy okay?"

Aerin smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes Sasha, we just have to go and get him."

As the team gathered in the lobby, Aerin filled them in on the day's plan. They would proceed to the Czerka camp and set up a surveillance. "As you know, we have to do something for that Jolee character before he'll help us get to the renegade Wookiee so that we can get Carth and Zaalbar back. So, we need to chase the Czerka off somehow without killing them," she said as Canderous made a disapproving face. "I will join you in the Shadowlands later. There are a couple of things I need to take care of. Kyle, can I have the droid head?"

The marine passed the battered head to her and Aerin continued, "Juhani and HK, you're with me. Bastila, you have the team." Bastila looked at her, seemingly surprised. _I want to show Bastila that I have faith in her; it will help to build greater trust and cohesiveness._

Padawan Shan took a deep breath and shook off the doubt that had clouded her mind. It was too late to turn back anyway. "Very well," she said. "I will do my best." She checked her lightsaber, which was clipped to her belt and made sure that her pack held the proper supplies.

Komad Fortuna looked her rig over and gave her a thumbs up. "You'd make a great hunter, Bastila," he said.

The Jedi gave him a slight smile as she zipped up the pack. As she led the team down the walkway, she took a look back, over her shoulder. "Yes, there is no turning back," she whispered to herself.

Aerin then walked to the hotel shops and saw the Emporium of Imperial Delights. Juhani crinkled her face and clenched her clawed hands. "My Cathar blood boils to think about how that shopkeeper tricked the mechanic."

HK's eyes flashed. "Query: Master, would you prefer that I roast the shopkeeper or electrocute him?"

Aerin stifled a laugh. "Ummm, neither for now…just be ready."

They approached the effete, pasty-faced Eli Gand, who made a wide sweeping gesture with his arms before bowing. "Welcome fair ladies and droid, Eli's Emporium is open for your pleasure," the shopkeeper said gushingly as he waved his servant over. "Matton, get over here," he added impatiently.

Matton hurried over and nodded to the customers as Aerin produced a droid's head and a data chip. She knew what was about to happen, but feigned ignorance.

"What could I get for this? We found it disabled on the surface," Aerin asked and Matton's eyes widened.

"Hey, that's Cee-One Oh Nine! That's our droid. How did you find it?"

Juhani gave him the data chip. "Our party discovered this with the droid."

Eli attempted to take it from Juhani's hand, but Matton seized it first and slid it in a computer. Eli's face scrunched up and turned bright red. The chip then played back the recording as Eli began backing away. Matton's jaw dropped as the last words of his crewmates sounded off and he turned his head slowly to face Eli, who was timidly reaching toward a weapon.

"Supposition: If you were to touch that weapon, meatbag, I would turn you into charcoal…. Please, do it for me."

Eli pulled his hand back, shaking. "Matton…Matton, it's not what you think," he said, trying to laugh it off. "I…I was just…just…your skills as a mechanic were so needed!"

Now, Matton's face turned deep red and he was about to leap at the slimy shopkeeper, but Aerin held him back. "I know what you are feeling, Matton. Do not let your rage get the better of you. Do not make the same mistake I made."

Eli smiled sheepishly for a second before bolting out the door of the shop. As he ran down toward the great walkway, Aerin winked, sending Eli smashing into a wall with her power. "Don't worry, he won't last long on the Great Walkway. Those Kinrath Spiders…."

Matton let out a feral scream. "My crewmates…killed by that core slime. And I thought that they had just abandoned me to that creep."

"Matton, we heard what the droid had on its memory and knew that you had to hear it. This was no accident."

He sighed, letting all of his rage out. As the energy left him, he sank into a chair. "Whoever you are, thank you. You know what? I'm giving you the run of the shop. Take whatever you want…free. Maybe this will become Matton's Emporium?" he mused.

Aerin thought for a moment about the brewing conflict with Chuundar. "Matton, I have a strange feeling you're going to want to sell this place quickly and move on. I wish you well," she said as she took a handful of patches for Carth. She looked at the one from the 'Sentinels', Revan's personal guard. For some reason, it appealed to her and she stuck it in her pocket.

Leaving Matton to sort out his affairs, they set out toward the Wookiee village and passed the surly guards again. Along the way they saw an expensive gold bracelet lying on the Great Walkway. "Observation: Meatbag Gand wore this."

Aerin stooped and picked it up. She then noticed body fluids pooled on the walkway nearby. They looked up to see Eli's carcass encased in a web high in the trees.

Juhani shrugged. "Although I regret his death, I am somehow relieved. As I mentioned, my family lived in servitude on Taris in squalid conditions. My father…my father was once a proud warrior, a leader in his own right," she said, holding her head high before casting her gaze downward again. "To be reduced to a groveling serf broke his will…he degenerated into drinking and fighting. Soon, he was just a rambling drunk, deep in debt to Davik Kang, until he was killed by thugs for the reward."

Juhani stopped and leaned against the railing. The wind blew gently, ruffling her soft fur. Aerin held her tightly as HK scanned around, oblivious to any emotion. Juhani took a breath and continued, "Davik's men put my father's debt on my mother and she was forced to slave away in the LoCity Cantina for a pittance. She could barely feed us both, so she gave me all we had. I can still see her emaciated body, wracked from starvation while the fat Tarisian nobles would occasionally tour our hovels to see how the wildlife survived."

"What happened to your mother?"

Juhani sighed and wiped her nose. "Ravaged by disease and starvation, she died. A tiny amount of the most common antibiotic could have saved her, but there was no mercy for aliens on Taris."

"I'm very sorry, Juhani. I will do everything I can to defeat slavery wherever I see it."

"Thank you. You are too kind. You…you remind me so much of someone…a Jedi on Taris, years ago. She was the one, who saved me after my mother died. It was because of her that I journeyed to Dantooine and became a Jedi."

Aerin smiled. "Then she was a wise Jedi. Come, let's continue this later. I'm glad you are with us, Juhani."

The Cathar took a long look at her fellow Jedi; something was indeed strange.

**The Shadowlands – Mid Morning**

In the damp of the forest floor, Bastila walked beside Mission, their feet softly squishing in the wet mulch. Canderous had led his team down a different path with specific instructions to parley with any Wookiees unless directly threatened.

The young Twi'lek's mind raced with distracting ideas of how to rescue Zaalbar, so she spoke to keep herself focused on the here and now. "Bastila, you're a Jedi and all that…. Do you ever use the Force to…you know…do small stuff like trip rude people?"

"I'd never do that, Mission. Such a use of the Force shows a lack of discipline and immaturity-"

Mission furrowed her brows. "What, are you saying I'm immature?" she blurted. "Who do you think you are, big, fancy Jedi? Why, I outta-" Mission shouted until an unseen foot swept her off her feet, dropping her on her butt.

Mission's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Did you just trip me?"

Bastila's eyes looked up, giving an innocent expression while she covered her mouth. "Of course not, Mission. You really should be more careful as there are a lot of dead branches about."

Up ahead, Kyle Durren knelt and held a fist up. "The Czerka Camp is up ahead."

As instructed, they set up a surveillance and watched the Czerka men poach Tach Monkeys. As expected, Aerin arrived soon thereafter and they devised a plan. After the discussion, Padawans Shan and Dakar spent some time grooming and creating flattering styles with their robes. When they looked positively stunning, they nodded their readiness.

Aerin and Bastila wandered into the camp, observing crates, labeled 'Tach Glands'. In a small clearing, stood a man in the green and yellow Czerka uniform with a nametag reading, 'Commander Dern'.

"Hello there," called Aerin gaily.

"Shush! You'll scare off the Tach Monkeys. I'm not here for my health you know," the man scolded.

Aerin made a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like? We're trapping the monkeys to sell their glands for pharmaceuticals and ingredients. The profits are huge. Now, please be quiet or you'll bring out the beasts?"

Bastila looked around, feigning fear. "Beasts?"

Dern smirked. "Yes, the great beast of wild Wookiee legend…. It's for real. But don't worry too much, dearie, we have sonic emitters to keep the beasts at bay. The high-frequency tone drives them nuts."

Aerin nodded. "Oh, I see-"

"Thank you very much," finished Bastila.

Aerin gave her a glance with a raised eyebrow. I guess he's not into vulnerable women. We'll try again elsewhere.

As they moved out of hearing range away from Dern, Aerin leaned over to her companion and whispered, "We must disable the sonic devices."

"Yes, but remember, no bloodshed," Bastila reminded emphatically.

The two women sauntered over to one of the sonic devices. A Czerka guard sat next to the tripod, reading a holonovel. Seeing them, he leapt up. "Oh, you startled me. What are you women doing down here? Am I dreaming?"

Aerin slid up to him and ran her finger along his lips as translucent swirls of power coiled around her. He shuddered. "How terrible it is for you to be down here," she said. "How sad and lonely."

As she walked around him, he turned to follow her. "Uhhh, yah, this posting sucks. I've been down here for two weeks in this cesspool," he replied.

Aerin tip toed up and whispered in his ear, "It would be so easy to leave. If the sonic emitters failed, you could all leave and it wouldn't be anyone's fault." Her lips brushed his earlobe.

"Y…Y…yes. That could be done. All you need to do is enter this code and shut down the grid using the switch…. It's easy."

Aerin looked him in the eye. "You best get a head start," she said as she entered the code into the tripod. Obediently, the man dashed off into the forest.

Soon, there was a deep rumbling noise with the shaking of bushes. An ear-piercing shriek sounded and a shadow appeared at the edge of the clearing. Darkness swirled around its form, which was much larger than a man. Commander Dern screamed and fled for all he was worth, leaving a trail of dampness in his path. The beast shrieked again, sending chills down Aerin's spine, and it ran off in pursuit of the Czerka.

Aerin's heart pounded as she hid behind a bush. "What…the…heck…was that?"

Bastila trembled nearby. "I think…that was a Tarentatek. I could feel the evil that permeated its aura. We must be cautious…I did not think any of those beasts survived the Great Hunt."

"The Tarentatek? Like the ones Master Deesra spoke about?"

"The very ones. We should do what we have to do quickly, before it returns. We are not strong enough yet to face such a monster."

When they had recovered, they grabbed the Czerka supplies, including the Tach glands and scampered back to Jolee's home. Canderous was already there and told them he had fought numerous beasts, but his progress was eventually blocked by a force field.

"Ahhh, the work of the Czerka…fools they are," announced Jolee as he walked up to them. "Yes, I know that force field and can get you around it. However, I am modifying the agreement. Now, you will be taking me with you when you leave."

Aerin looked him up and down. "I don't see why not, but why do you want to come with us? It's going to be very dangerous."

"Don't you think I might have figured that out when the Sith assassins attacked? I'm old, but not senile yet. As for why I want to join you…twenty years on Kashyyyk have been enough. When you start to speak to the Tach Monkeys and refer to them by name…it's time to leave."

Mission giggled and Jolee gave her a mock stern look. "You think I'm joking? I miss the thrum of a well-tuned hyperdrive. The closest thing I have is the mating call of the Uller Beast…but that's…ugh, frightful. Well, let's not sit here jabberjawing, c'mon."

Aerin shrugged. "Hey, you're welcome for stopping the Czerka."

Jolee sniggered as if she were an idiot. "Smart-mouthed kid…. If you want a 'please' and 'thank you' I suggest you go hang out with the high-society folks back on Coruscant. Now, get moving."

As they walked off toward the force field, Aerin shot Bastila a glance and then twirled her finger around her ear while rolling her eyes. _What a nutcase._

As promised, Jolee was able to get them through the force field and the group split again with Canderous leading his force down another path. Aerin pressed forward along the main path with Kyle at point, scanning ahead with his NVGs.

As they patrolled down the descending walkway, Aerin's commlink vibrated. "This is Canderous, we have been engaged. I'm returning fire, over," he said calmly. Blaster shots and screams could be heard in the background.

Aerin's eyes grew big. "What's your position? Who are you engaging? Over."

Static clouded the commlink between the sound of explosions and more blaster fire. "…heavy fire…. Jamming on a b… We need back…"

"Canderous…Canderous!" called Aerin.

There were no more transmissions.


	21. Sad Stories About the Death of Kings Par...

Writer's notes: UPDATED 28 NOV 06. More dynasties pass into history. I wanted to portray the situation as sort of a Wars of the Roses type story; a struggle for the throne. This is one of my favorite periods of history. There are also shades of Akira Kurosawa's 'Ran' as well. 

Canderous' mercenary identity continues to be worn down. In the game, I see every major character undergoing a fundamental psychological shift and it will be challenging to write this for Canderous. In this update, we try and bring out more from Komad.

**Sad Stories About the Death of Kings – Part III**

**The Shadowlands**

Blaster bolts tore the ground as Canderous rushed to take cover behind a Wroshyr Tree as Komad did the same. The mercenary fired indiscriminately ahead of him to cover his team as they deployed. One stray shot sliced across his scarlet armor, blackening the breastplate, to which the Mandalorian grunted. With a quick flick of his hand, he hurled a plasma grenade in the direction of the shot and was rewarded by a scream.

Flames shot through the leaves and branches of smaller flora, igniting them with hot plasma. A man in Mandalorian armor staggered into the path, burning fiercely until HK-47 put him out of his misery.

Canderous attempted to make another call, but the enemy was jamming all frequencies; it would be a waste of time. _I can handle this myself._

Rustling in the bushes to his side indicated that the enemy was flanking him, trying to catch him in a crossfire. With a chopping motion of his hand, he motioned the marine, Sergeant Ekala to lay down fire through the foliage. The gruff Non Commissioned Officer, or NCO, opened up with automatic fire, slicing through leaves and branches.

Canderous performed a quick check of his blaster and of the vibrodagger that was strapped upside-down to his harness. _Take the fight to the enemy…that is the Way of Mandalore. Death is life._

Taking a deep breath, he charged around the back of the tree and rushed at the sound of oncoming footsteps. As he leapt through a bush, he saw a Mandalorian running at him. The man's eyes widened and he hesitated for a split second, thinking Canderous was an ally.

The mercenary's cold glare told him otherwise as a bolt shot from Canderous' weapon.

Canderous jumped over the dead body and hurled another grenade ahead. The shockwave shattered branches and bodies as two more Mandalorians flew backward, ripped to shreds by shrapnel.

Keeping the initiative, Canderous charged forward into the small crater to finish off any wounded foes. He saw a stunned Mandalorian and brought his weapon to bear.

"Weak Mandalorians do not deserve to live," he said as he pressed the trigger. Nothing happened.

The wounded warrior shook his helmeted head and focused in on Canderous as he was clearing his weapon. The warrior fired into Canderous's chest twice and the big mercenary fell.

**Nearby**

HK-47 tromped through the underbrush, scanning the area with infrared and ultraviolet detecting eyes. Glowing shapes of yellow and red ran back and forth, hot against the cool foliage. The droid's eyes locked in on one Mandalorian and a targeting reticule appeared over the man's head.

The droid's view zoomed in and his blaster rifle erupted in a massive bolt that tore through leaves and branches, smashing into the enemy's head. Red spatter covered the trunk of a Wroshyr Tree as HK moved onto the next victim. This time, he activated a grenade and hurled it at the Mandalorians. "Informative: Mister grenade is not your friend."

The crump of the explosion sent birds scattering in all directions as plasma and smoke billowed through the foliage. Stunned and wounded Mandalorians staggered toward the droid.

"Announcement: Here I am, meatbags! Come to papa."

**In the Crater**

Canderous blinked hard as smoke coiled up from his breastplate; his chest was on fire and he wheezed weak breaths from his lungs. He grit his teeth and raised his blaster at the enemy.

Before he could take aim, another bolt smashed into his shoulder, knocking him back down.

The enemy warrior staggered over to him. "Weak Mandalorians do not deserve to live," he said in a voice vaguely familiar to Canderous.

As the warrior took aim, a long cord wrapped around his weapon and pulled it away. Then, Komad Fortuna rushed out and shot the warrior in the head point blank with his laser rifle. The man's helmet exploded, sending metal shards in all directions.

As the enemy fell over, groaning, the plucky Twi'lek walked over to Canderous and offered a hand. Shaking his head, the mercenary took it. "I could've handled him," he said gruffly.

Komad passed Canderous a stiff drink from his canteen and made a wry smile. "Yah, sure. That's what all the Mandalorians say before they die."

The big Mandalorian snickered at that. "You make me laugh, hunter. I don't get a whole lot of that these days."

Komad took the canteen back and took a long swig. "In the lonely desert, you develop a sense of humor."

As Canderous' implant began to send out healing chemical into his bloodstream, he took a look at the dying warrior, lying in the mud. The man called weakly, "C…Canderous…."

"Geratt?" the mercenary asked, trying to identify the man through his bloody face. He walked over and knelt beside the warrior. He cradled the man's head as rain splattered about.

Through bloody teeth the man whispered. "It is good to see you," he said sincerely and then coughed up blood. "Not since Revan…." he said weakly, looking into Canderous' eyes. Then, he pointed his finger at the fellow Mandalorian. "I almost had you," he said with a proud smile, "but you are still the warrior I remember. Canderous…the old way is passing. We are too few now…too scattered. I am one of the few now, who was there at the death of Mandalore," he continued. Then, coughing fiercely, he grabbed Canderous' shoulder with unnatural strength. "Make sure you remember his way…make sure you can tell our sad story."

Geratt's coughing weakened and his hand fell away from his friend's shoulder. Then, his eyes closed and Canderous laid him back in the mud. Canderous dipped two of his fingers in the fallen warrior's blood as prescribed by tradition and smeared it on his face, but the blood, along with tradition, were being washed away by the rain.

**On a Different Path**

A distance away, Aerin attempted to use the Direction Finder to track Canderous' last position, but the lack of transmissions made that difficult. She pointed off into the forest and they moved in the general direction of the sound of the battle until all was quiet. Aerin held her breath.

"This is Canderous. We engaged a force of Mandalorian and are victorious. You should be cautious, over and out." The mercenary's voice was unusually terse and intoned that there should be no further discussion.

The Padawan nodded and passed the word along to the group. Kyle had his NVGs perform scans of different light spectra to see if anyone was out there, but the area was clear.

Off in the distance, the sounds of another battle could be heard. Kyle moved forward through the bushes and took aim at something. He braced his weapon against a tree and fired. As Aerin and Bastila came up behind him, they could see a number of Mandalorians attacking three Wookiees. The Wookiees were grudgingly giving ground, leaving numerous corpses of their fellows behind. One of the retreating Wookiees fell and was soon hacked to pieces by the armored warriors.

"Kyle, suppressive fire…. Mission, flank them," Aerin commanded as she focused her power. Then, she, Bastila, and Juhani leapt into the air, somersaulting toward the battle.

Aerin landed next to a Mandalorian, striking downward with her two lightsabers. His armor absorbed much of the energy, but smoke sizzled up from the points of impact and the warrior howled and fell to his knees.

In front of the Mandalorian, a Wookiee swung his great bladed scythe, decapitating the stunned enemy. As the head of the Mandalorian flew, another warrior hacked the Wookiee in the chest with a vibrosword. Blood sprayed as the Wookiee collapsed, but Aerin sliced the Mandalorian's arm off before he could turn and face her. The warrior cried out, holding the stump of his arm, until a blaster shot from Kyle silenced him.

Amid the chaos, the last standing Wookiee flailed about with his scythe. Blood covered his brown fur, not all of it his. He seized a Mandalorian and picked the warrior up above his head and then dropped him on a sharp rock. A crunching sound reverberated through the warrior's armor and the man howled in agony.

Another Mandalorian moved behind the Wookiee, but Mission rushed out from the bushes and fired a bolt into his head, sending up sparks and flame.

As the Wookiee recovered his guard, yet another warrior slashed him across the belly and the Wookiee doubled over. He cried out in pain and fear, holding his guts in with his off hand. Determined to finish off his wounded prey, the warrior advanced and raised his weapon, but Bastila severed his legs with a sweeping cut of her lightsaber. Then, all was quiet for a moment.

Groans emanated from the dying Mandalorians as the Jedi rushed to the Wookiee. _"No…not more offworlders…. I am too wounded to continue fighting. Though you do not understand me, kill me swiftly_," the Wookiee said pleadingly in Shryiwook.

Aerin knelt down beside him and let the Force flow through her. Energy poured through the Wookiee's damaged tissues and they began to mend before his very eyes. "_We are not here to harm you_," she replied in his language. "_Please be still_."

His face registered shock at her words, but he looked at her in continued suspicion. "_You must be slavers. Don't heal me if you are just going to sell me for profit. Let me die with honor. I am Grrrwahrr. I will fight you_."

"_No, we are here to destroy the slavers_."

Grrrwahrr shook with tension, unsure of what to believe. Then, he sighed, resigned to whatever fate awaited him. "_Then you must find Freyyr. We were searching for him, when these armored fiends attacked. They lay in wait until we had set down our weapons. Six of us were slain before we could rearm_."

Aerin furrowed her brows. "_Freyyr is alive_?"

Jolee stepped up, obviously able to understand them. "Yes, he is. He has gone mad, I fear…mad with grief. I once saved his life when he was chased out of Rwookrorro by Chuundar; perhaps I can convince him we mean no harm."

Aerin tapped her commlink. "This is Aerin, rendezvous at LZ X-Ray. We have another job. It was fortunate that we caught the Mandalorians unaware."

Canderous grunted through the link. "Roger that."

Leaving Grrrwahrr to bury his dead, the party pressed deeper into the Shadowlands. The path split and Aerin led Jolee, Bastila, and Mission down one avenue as a cool rain began to fall in the great forest. Aerin wiped the droplets from her face and saw a large figure standing behind a tree. A surge of energy told her to defend herself. She drew her lightsabers with a single, fluid motion.

From the shadows, a giant Wookiee charged out at them, swinging a massive double bladed glaive with a wild shout. His brown fur hung matted and his expression was crazed.

He took a wide, powerful swing at Jolee, who jumped backward to avoid the sudden attack. "Freyyr! It's me!" Jolee called. "Don't you remember?"

The deposed king shrieked and swung again, slicing a branch from a sapling. Aerin took a defensive stance, leaning back and holding her weapons in a cross. "Lower power on your weapons; we don't want to kill him."

Now, Freyyr came at her with powerful overhead strikes and she parried his attacks into the ground. Dead leaves were kicked up as Aerin retreated and Bastila made a feint to draw his attention and he turned to her.

"_Czerka core rats! You've come for my head! You'll have to cut it from my dead body_," he wailed.

Aerin, sheathed one of her weapons, sidestepped over to Bastila and grasped her hand. The two exchanged glances and nodded. Combining their power, they sent a wave of energy at Freyyr and he toppled over on his back. With a howl, he tried to rise, but the Jedi were upon him.

"Don't move, Freyyr! We don't want to hurt you," yelled Jolee, holding his lightsaber at the Chief's throat.

The Wookiee growled in defiance, clenching his jaw. "_Kill me! I am disgraced…. I am a fool not worthy to live_." He released the grip on his massive glaive and lay back, ready to meet his death.

Jolee withdrew his weapon. "Freyyr, listen to me. I saved you once, three years ago: You were fleeing from Chuundar's thugs."

The huge Chief inhaled deeply and his wild eyes darted about as if his brain were working overtime. "_Yes…yes, I remember. A long time ago…a lifetime ago_." Freyyr struggled to turn his face from Jolee and dug his hands into the soft dirt, throwing the soil into his own face. "_You should have let them kill me! I was already dead_."

Aerin got down in front of him and wiped the dirt from the Wookiee's eyes and washed his face. "_Chief Freyyr, we came with Zaalbar to save you. He is held by Chuundar_."

The Wookiee fell on his back again and began to hyperventilate. "_Zaalbar! I am not worthy to hear that name! Ahhhh, it hurts! I betrayed my second son and my people_!" he said as he held his hands to his face.

"Freyyr, we have come to drive the slavers away. We need your help," said Jolee sternly. The old man narrowed his eyes. "You can grovel like a bug or you can stand like a Wookiee."

The great chief gathered himself and rose slowly. He took several deep breaths and focused his eyes on the group. "_For my second son…for my only son now. What can I do alone though_?"

From behind, Grrrwahrr approached and bowed before Freyyr. "_I laid my brothers to rest and came as fast as I could. My Chief, we must trust these offworlders. They saved me and slew the armored fiends. They demanded nothing in return_."

Freyyr grunted sourly. "_I do not deserve to be called Chief. Not while Czerka holds sway over our world_."

"_Then we must overthrow Chuundar and throw out these Czerka rats_," proclaimed Grrrwahrr.

The great chief shook his head. "_I have no authority. Chuundar holds the hilts of Bacca's Sword_."

Grrrwahrr grasped Freyyr's hand. "_Then we shall find Bacca's Blade_."

Freyyr turned to the group and explained that many years ago, the legendary Wookiee, Bacca, discovered the wreck of a spaceship. "_This was the first sign to the Wookiees that life existed beyond their world. From a strange metal found in the wreckage, Bacca forged a great weapon, which became the symbol of authority on Kashyyyk_."

Aerin and the group listened intently as Freyyr continued, "_When my grandfather inherited the sword, a terrible beast came to Kashyyyk and preyed upon the Wookiees. Rothrrrawr swore to slay the beast and set out on a grand hunt_."

Freyyr pointed to the Jedi. "_A man, dressed as you are, came to Kashyyyk and sought out the beast too. We do not know what became of him, but he was proud and boastful_."

Aerin and Bastila traded glances. _The Great Hunt_? thought Bastila.

Freyyr continued by saying Rothrrrawr found the beast and struck a mighty blow on its hide, but the blade stuck fast and then broke as the beast raged. "_Rothrrrawr was then struck down by the beast and the hunting party scattered," he said, using his hands to illustrate. "From time to time, the beast is sighted and the blade is still imbedded within its flesh_!"

"All right…let's do it," said Aerin. "We must gather the rest of our team." With a call, she summoned the other group and they soon came running up.

The Chief led them to another clearing, where thick vines hung from branches far above. The light drizzle had developed into a steady rain, soaking the ground and the party. Komad knelt down and examined water-filled tracks in the soil. "Something big has been here recently. We best be ready," he said eagerly at the prospect of another hunt.

The Chief sliced his hand with a knife and let the blood drip onto a stone. He howled into the falling raindrops and proclaimed, "_Let my blood summon you oh, beast. It is time for me to reclaim my domain and drive out the offworlders_."

Juhani looked at Aerin with concern. "So, we're going to fight this…this Tarentatek," she said nervously.

Canderous grinned as droplets poured down his stubbly face. "Bring it on…."

Komad clapped his hand on the back of the Mandalorian's shoulder. "I have your back. Just be ready for my surprise."

Then, an unearthly shriek sounded in the mist and a shadow devoured light at the edge of the clearing. Aerin gasped at the visage of utter darkness and terror, but Canderous pulled his blaster to his shoulder, scanning the area with his steely eyes. Upon seeing the shadow, he smiled and brought the muzzle to bear.

"Die!" he yelled as he unleashed a bolt.

The beast howled as the bolt vanished into its shroud of dark vapor and then it charged, splashing water with each massive footfall.

Canderous, HK, and the marines opened up and flashes of light tore the misty air. Grrrwahrr rushed to meet it and hewed it with his scythe. As the blade clove into something, vapor flew off the beast's body and black, viscous liquid, spilled upon the dead leaves. The Wookiee struck again and the beast reared up and seized the warrior with both of its massive claws. In one rending motion, it tore Grrrwahrr in two at the waist and cast his parts into the forest.

More bolts flashed upon the dark beast, illuminating the dim clearing. Mission moved to the rear and began peppering the monster with shots. The Jedi moved forward cautiously, taking flanking positions around it.

"It is a creature of darkness!" yelled Bastila. "It feeds upon our Force powers."

Juhani lunged forward, slashing at the beast's leg. It howled and turned to her, but Bastila struck it along its flank. With amazing speed, the Tarentatek swatted Juhani before turning to Bastila. The Cathar flew several meters before landing hard on her back. Jolee rushed in to take her place.

From the side, Komad pulled a thick vine that he had placed on the ground and the Tarentatek stumbled. Komad rushed forward and climbed upon the beast's back up to its shoulders. He thrust down at it with his vibrosword, piercing the darkness, causing it to utter a horrible shriek that tore the air. From below, Aerin and Jolee slashed its legs and it staggered under their onslaught.

"It's weakening! Keep fighting!" Aerin yelled, taking an aggressive Shien stance.

The great beast reached back and plucked Komad from its shoulders and hurled him to the ground. The Twi'lek hunter cried out as he smashed into the mud. He tried to move, but the beast stomped him down and water splashed about them.

With a yell, Aerin and Bastila launched a flurry of strikes, slashing the beast and sending up steam from their sizzling blades. Canderous launched an overloaded bolt, which splattered over the creature's head, sending sparks into the air.

Again, the beast staggered and the Jedi swirled about like swarming ants, raining cuts upon the monster, until it reared up and screamed, a soul rending scream. It stood still for a moment, wobbling before toppling over.

As the beast lay, wheezing its last breaths, Aerin looked around to see that Grrrwahrr was slain and that Komad lay crushed, dying in the mud. She rushed to the plucky Twi'lek and held his head up out of the water, shielding his face from the rain. "Komad!" she cried, "Hang on…. Let me stabilize you." From behind, Canderous rushed up and began pulling out medpacs, a grave look on his face.

Aerin summoned the Force and let it flow through, but there was no effect. "Damn," she said angrily, "What's happening?"

"It's the Tarentatek," answered Bastila grimly, "Our powers are weakened."

Padawan Dakar let out a frustrated grunt and tried to focus her power again, but Komad painfully raised a broken arm. "Aerin Dakar…you have made my last hunts…my finest. I go now…do not mourn. Just remember me. Canderous…." said Komad, "It's too late…save your pacs. Tell my tale…."

The big Mandalorian knelt and took Komad's hand. "Our hunts were glorious, my friend. I shall remember you."

Komad smiled as his eyes closed.

Canderous rose from the muddy pool. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Paah, I must be getting old," he said with a cracking voice. "Mourning is unbecoming of a Mandalorian". Wiping his nose, he turned away.

Nearby, Freyyr knelt by the remains of Grrrwahrr, giving some form of benediction. He raised his hands into the air and cried out, "_Brave warriors have died today. Let us avenge them now and retake what I had lost_."

Juhani rose slowly and painfully, rubbing her side as Aerin cradled Komad's head, her eyes full of hot tears. Jolee walked to the fallen beast and pried a long blade from its hide. He walked over to the Wookiee Chief and held it out. "Freyyr, I present you with Bacca's Blade."

The Wookiee took the blade gingerly and rotated it about. A look of satisfaction curled upon his lips and he began to garner a sliver of hope. "_I thank you, offworlder. You all have given me hope that I may undo my foolishness_," he said and then pointed skyward. "_I will climb ahead and rally my supporters. Go back to the lift and join me in Rwookrorro_."

Energized and renewed in heart, Freyyr sunk his claws into a nearby Wroshyr Tree and began climbing. Soon, his form disappeared into the mist above.

When he was out of sight, the party buried Grrrwahrr and took Komad's body and began to leave. As they walked past the dead Tarentatek, Aerin got a chill. She looked at the great, scaly body, now revealed from behind the dark vapor. A skeleton lay near it and it wore the robes of a Jedi. Aerin walked over to the bones and scratched her head.

_Strange how we didn't see this earlier._

Despite its obvious age and level of abuse, the Jedi's belongings were in remarkably good condition, most likely an effect of the Force. Aerin did a cursory examination of the Twi'lek remains and then pulled a sack and the robes from the skeleton.

Bastila came over. "What have you found?"

Aerin took a datapad from the sack and turned it on. "Hmmm…. This is Guun Han Saresh…."

Bastila gasped and the two made eye contact. "The Jedi from the Great Hunt," she said as her face registered shock.

"Looks like he was the one, who got hunted," Canderous commented dryly. He was developing a serious edginess and his expression was sour.

Bastila frowned at his words and turned back to Aerin. "He was one of the three greatest Jedi of the time. They never returned or were heard from again. What does the datapad say?"

"It's damaged, but part of it talks about the Great Hunt after the eradication of Exar Kun and his allies. The Tarentatek slew many Jedi and needed to be exterminated. After scores of the beasts had been eliminated, the bulk of the Jedi ended the hunt, but Saresh continued with his closest friends, Duren and Shaela. However, Saresh says that Duren and Shaela gave into their passions and that they were doomed. He left them on Korriban…he didn't need them."

"Looks like he did need them," Canderous commented again. Bastila shot him a deadly look and he walked away.

They took Guun Han's skeletal remains as well and made their way back to the lift. There, they were forced to kill Gorwooken and Chuundar's other brutes, for they had seen Freyyr climbing back to Rwookrorro and knew the team had helped him.

The team boarded the lift again and the gate shut with a creaking noise. Canderous grasped the control handle and pushed it up, causing the lift to lurch as it came off of the wet ground. Juhani looked up into the growing light as light drops of rain landed on her face.

They ascended the lift high into the branches and soon, they could hear the sounds of Wookiees battling each other. Aerin could see Growlrrr, the Wookiee that they had saved upon arriving, in the midst of the melee, leading his Wookiees in Freyyr's quest to reclaim Kashyyyk. "_Forward! Take down the usurpers_!" Growlrrr warbled as he drove his scythe into the belly of one of Chuundar's enforcers.

Aerin looked at her crew as the platform wobbled. "Canderous, Mission, lay down suppressing fire. I'll take them from the rear."

Mission smiled as Aerin, Bastila, and Juhani somersaulted through the air to land on the walkway behind Chuundar's supporters. The young Twi'lek braced her arm on a railing and took careful aim. She let out half a breath as the sight settled on an enemy's head and she pulled the trigger.

"Nice sniper shot, squirt," said Canderous as Mission's target howled and then fell off of the walkway into the depths below. He set his weapon to overload and then laughed as he unleashed a blast into the Wookiee ranks. The bolt hammered into a Wookiee's chest, hurling him into several others of Chuundar's force.

Chuundar's Wookiees saw the Jedi land behind them and their ranks became confused and several fled. Growlrr saw his enemies falter and he renewed the fury of his assault. "_Now! Strike them down_!" He body checked a Wookiee in front of him and then speared his opponent as he fell. Amid the chaos, lightsabers could be heard doing their deadly work.

Growlrrr dodged a strike aimed at his head and then he bull rushed his enemy, driving his shoulder into the Wookiee's belly. With a guttural grunt, he picked the Wookiee up and threw him off of the walkway to plummet down to the Shadowlands. The Wookiee's screams were soon swallowed up by the depths and Chuundar's force broke, fleeing like roaches in the light.

With the rout of Chuundar's Wookiees, Growlrrr stood before the Jedi. "_Offworlders, you have helped me and you have aided Freyyr. Come with me now to Rwookrorro to destroy the Czerka fiends_."

HK chortled in a mechanical voice. "Statement: Haha, Master, my napalm is primed and ready," he said, rolling his r's with relish.

**The Lodge of the Chief – Early Evening**

As the team approached the massive lodge of the Wookiee Chief, the sporadic fratricidal fighting died away and a hush fell over the gathered Wookiees. Walking out of the foggy gloom, Freyyr's faction approached the team.

"_You have come_!" Freyyr bellowed happily. Then, he turned to the warriors of Chuundar's faction and raised Bacca's Blade. "_I demand parley with Chuundar_!"

There were growls and hoots of derision from the crowd at the lodge. "_Madclaw, you have no voice here_!"

The coal black Wookiee with the red necklace strutted from the lodge and came forward to confront the rebels. "I will speak to you madclaw! Come forth with your traitorous friends," proclaimed Chuundar in Galactic Basic.

The warriors parted to let the team through.

As they came up the walkway to the lodge, Chuundar whispered to his minions, "Get the Czerka snipers in the rafters. Make sure the Force users can't detect them."

As Freyyr approached, Chuundar smiled. "Father, it has been a long time. Please come in, Zaalbar awaits you."


	22. Kingmaker Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 26 FEB 07. We now switch to the extablishment of new dynasties. The pithy blurb reflects the acts of the Earl of Warwick, the Kingmaker, in his attempts to manipulate power as Revan does. 

We look back into the past to see the Battle of Vortex. I wanted to demonstrate why the Republic was getting creamed so often and I drew ideas from famous military disasters like Fredericksburg and Market Garden. Take note of the Dilbertisms that often really exist.

I also wanted to provide examples of Revan's military prowess by providing realistic scenarios in which she would employ these skills.

**Kingmaker – Part I**

_Peace! Impudent and shameless Warwick, peace;  
__Proud setter up and puller down of kings.  
__William Shakespeare – Henry VI_

**Enroute to the Vortex Sector – During the Height of the Mandalorian War**

Aboard the _Light of Coruscant_, the Flagship of the Grand Fleet of the Republic, General Burnslider smiled smugly as he surveyed the holographic depiction of the galaxy. Blue symbols, representing his forces, swarmed around the system that was to be his jump off point for this glorious offensive. "My grand strategy is designed to flank the Mandalorians and divide their forces," he told his senior officers as he stroked his thick sideburns. "Our engineers designed a secret hyperspace corridor around the rear of the enemy and when the Republic Fleet appears, the Mandalorians will be thrown into chaos."

In the highly regimented manner of the Republic military, all approvals had been made for this secret offensive, titled operation PONTOON BOAT, after the specialized hyperspace craft that would bring the fleet to the Mandalorians like a dagger to their throat.

Attired in his finest dress uniform, Burnslider turned to his command staff, all handpicked by him through their political connections; his third cousin twice removed, a relative of the Minister of the Navy, a friend of his aunt's. Their talents ranged from floral decorations to music to bird watching. All were fiercely loyal despite their lack of battle experience. Above all, they had good hair.

"We'll catch Mandalore with his pants down. I'll bag the whole lot…him, Ordo, Kale," declared the general with a clenched fist.

Agreeable murmurs filled the room along with a smattering of applause. There was no room for dissent on this bridge. One senior officer nodded. "Wonderful, General, wonderful. And might I say, General, you look marvelous, today."

Another officer smiled broadly. "General, tell us that story again…the one about how you invented the blaster."

Still another raised his hand in salute. "General, your uniform is magnificent."

"Magnificent, yes, magnificent," voiced the group.

General Burnslider smiled, mentally patting himself on the back for the solidarity that he had created. However, elsewhere in the fleet, cracks were appearing in the Republic's pristine plan for victory –

In one of the weapons bays of the great flagship, technicians gathered around a disassembled turbolaser coil as a man in a pressed gray uniform stood over them, hands on hips.

The lead technician showed some of the parts to his colleagues. "It's important that the coils fit together tightly or there will be an unacceptable power loss in the laser bolt that is fired."

Another technician picked up a number of metal rings and held them out. "Chief, we're short a few rings."

"What? Okay, go get some more."

The man in gray held out the palm of his hand to stop the young technician. "Just hold on there, young fellow. Did you fill out the coil ring requisition form?"

The technician looked confused, his eyes narrowing. "But sir, we just found this out. The coil rings prevent the turbolaser from overheating. We need them to fight."

The officer shook his head. "Fighting is irrelevant. Administrative purity is important."

"For getting you promoted…." retorted the chief.

The officer's face turned beet red and his jaw clenched tight. "Silence, I'll have none of your insubordination," he said and then looked down into a data pad. "I see here that your allotment of coil rings is fulfilled. You can't procure any more or you'll be over budget!"

The chief stood up sharply and faced the officer. "Sir, without the replacement rings, this weapon will have only ten shots at most before overheating."

"That's irrelevant. Staying within the budget is important."

The chief kicked over a tool box. "Who's side are you on? I'll bet there's a shrine for you on Malachor Five!"

The officer sputtered and backed away. "O-o-okay, t-t-that's it! You are relieved! Report to the brig!"

The chief threw up his hands. "We're all going to die anyway. The brig is the safest part of the ship," he said as he stomped off.

As the chief departed from view, the officer glared down at the men. He was still shaking. "Enough of this maintenance for now. I want to see your quarters spotless in one hour!" he said, sending the men scurrying off, leaving the guts of the turbolaser lying on the floor. Once the men had gone, the officer quickly filled out his report, making sure to claim credit for removing a crewmember.

"Ahhh, one step closer to promotion."

Elsewhere, within the SCIF, the secure facility for the ship's intelligence functions, the Chief Intelligence Officer, a man of great ambition and loyalty, strutted about, reviewing intelligence reports. He was attired in a pressed gray uniform with golden epaulettes and a rack of medals upon his chest. He pointed to two intelligence officers, who were seated at their stations. "I'm assigning you to Protocol Alpha. Begin operations immediately," he declared and then left.

"What's Protocol Alpha, Wes?" asked the ensign, a red-haired woman.

The lieutenant, a square-jawed young man, switched several dials and new displays came up on their screens. "Here you go, Kim. It means that we're monitoring a different frequency band. Which one, they don't tell us."

"Oh, thanks, you're the greatest. You've really helped me out here. I'd be lost without you."

The lieutenant shrugged. "We're all on the same team, fighting the same enemy."

The ensign put on the headset and watched the message traffic scroll downward across her screen. After a minute, her eyes narrowed and she chewed on his lip. She was hearing something that was disconcerting. "Hey, this is strange. This doesn't sound like Mandalorian message traffic at all."

The lieutenant put on his headset and his jaw slowly fell open. "Wait…this is _our_ message traffic. Why are we listening in on our own people? According to our own intelligence, we still have no idea what the Mandalorians are up to."

"Perhaps it's for internal security?"

"But internal security has their own protocols. This doesn't make _any_ sense. Our function is to figure out what the _enemy_ is doing? I don't like this one bit. I think the boss is out of his mind. How will we find the Mandalorian fleet?"

The ensign nodded at her superior's words as she sent a message out.

Taking a deep breath, the lieutenant continued, "This mission has been fraught with absurdity from the outset. I've been thinking about going over Commander Jarbinx' head and discussing this with the Admiralty. I think we're setting ourselves up for disaster again." He hit the console lightly with his fist. "After all, are we trying to win this war or just get a few people promoted?" he said angrily. Then, he looked at Kim and smiled. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you. We've been friends for a year now."

At that, Commander Jarbinx, the Chief of Intell and two armed guards burst into the room. Jarbinx pointed at the lieutenant. "Seize him!" he yelled and the guards pulled Wes from his chair. "Lieutenant, you will be investigated for seditious activities," the chief said as the lieutenant was hauled away. Then, Jarbinx turned and looked upon the ensign with a smile. "Thank you, Ensign. I'll see that you're promoted right away. There is a medal in this for you."

The lieutenant shrieked. "You did this? Why, you rat! We were friends."

The ensign grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I want to be a captain one day."

Jarbinx patted the ensign on the back. "I see a bright future for you in the fleet. You've made your bones by taking out a fellow officer."

As the lieutenant was dragged from the room, he cried, "Maybe the Mandalorians should win! At least they face their victims!"

Kim shied away at Wes' stinging words. She looked up to Commander Jarbinx in his finely pressed uniform. "Sir, we do know where the Mandalorian fleet is, don't we?"

He shook his head. "Oh, that's irrelevant. What's important is that we know where our dissenters are and what they might be saying. To improve morale, we must tighten the screws on everyone and root the dissenters out aggressively."

"I understand, sir," she said with the eyes of a true believer.

"Excellent, I want all intelligence resources devoted to watching the crew. Should anyone have less than glowing statements about the command, I want to be notified immediately. There is to be _no_ disapproval for this operation…do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir…and might I say, sir, you look marvelous."

On the Bridge, as General Burnslider initiated a toast to his victory yet to be won, the Logistics Officer reviewed reports of the materiel being forwarded to the Vortex Sector; the fleet had only 20 of the needed hyperspace craft. There was no way the offensive could be launched on schedule.

The Logistics Officer frowned and leaned over to the Operations Officer. "Hey, I got a problem…we don't have enough hyperspace craft. Coruscant is dragging their feet on procurement, saying we haven't submitted the AFX dash Zero-Five-Five dot A Form. I've never even heard of that form."

The Ops Officer looked over the report. "Oh buddy, you're screwed. That's a procurement oversight. It would have to go to a Board of Inquiry. You best forget you ever saw that report. If you submit a DPQ Ten-Twenty Two in triplicate, that will cover you ass."

"Oh, thanks man, you're the best," the Logistics Officer said as he deleted the report that indicated the lack of hyperspace craft. "Those political hacks have built their careers on trashing guys in the trenches, like me."

"Well, that's the saying…it's tough for Command to take down a Mandalorian…we're easy targets."

As evidence of the deficiency vanished, so did the Republic Fleet's element of surprise.

**The Republic Fleet**

A week later, the projected time for the offensive to begin, the Republic Fleet lay 'at anchor', unable to bring their ships to the Vortex Sector. Admiral Burnslider sat in his ready room, entertaining Twi'lek dancing girls as his staff ran around, unable to make a decision.

Two commodores wailed over a request from Coruscant, asking for hourly updates on the status of the fleet. "It's the same as it was an hour ago. My captains are spending half their time providing these updates….and where are those damn hyperspace craft?" one of them screamed.

At one console, the Logistics Officer began whistling quietly and departed the bridge.

"We're just going to have to make the journey piecemeal," concluded the other commodore.

Bit by bit, the Republic Fleet arrived at the Vortex Sector, weeks behind schedule. Uncoded message traffic from the fleet, providing hourly updates, lit up the Republic force like a beacon on radio frequency bands; a blind Gizka could see them coming.

Upon the arrival of the _Light of Coruscant _at the outer edge of the solar system, Admiral Burnslider reviewed his grand fleet; dozens of capital ships, hundreds of fighters, and thousands of men. According to the approved battle plan, his ships slowly assumed a close, parade-like formation.

Then, the Sensor Officer turned. "Admiral, I'm receiving numerous sensor spikes along Mandalorian frequencies…. They're all over the system…defensive satellites, turbolaser batteries, and Basilisk Droids."

"What? That's impossible. This is some kind of ruse. Besides, we can't pull back now. Order the attack."

_**RNS Eagle**_

Aboard the _Eagle_, the flagship of the Jedi fleet, Revan and Malak watched the unfolding battle from behind a large moon on the other end of the system. Revan was dressed in her naval uniform, gray with golden epaulettes and a silver star on her collar. Malak stood in his red body armor with a red cape that enveloped his muscular frame.

The blond haired Jedi chuckled to himself. "Revan, I loved how you handled Coruscant and their ridiculous requests."

"Static is a wonderful thing sometimes," she replied and imitated her last transmission to Headquarters. "Coruscant…_pssshhhhttttt…_request unreadable…_psssshhhttttt_…too much interference from the Ryloth Sun…_psssshhhtttt._"

The young Jedi, Bandon Sere laughed. "They still keep calling…every hour, even though we haven't answered them in a week. I expect that is the Minister's attempt at exerting control over us."

Revan grinned and flicked her hand out dismissively. "Don't they understand that the more we communicate, the greater chance the Mandalorians have of intercepting messages and fixing our position? I'll bet his aides are in a tizzy right now, running around like headless Gizka, trying to find us. They'll need to manufacture some fictitious report about this so as not to lose their jobs and still get promoted," she said and then added, "Always remember, operational security."

Bandon's mirth was obvious now and his face beamed with delight. "Revan, your last transmission to Coruscant seems to have had an effect on things. Our SIGINT has determined that the Mandalorians have taken the bait and diverted two divisions to Ryloth." Revan nodded at this and could see that Bandon had filled out and was now a muscular young man, full of fire.

"Turn your weaknesses into strengths," she said wryly. "The Mandalorians are expecting us to initiate useless communications, reports, and memos. Why not give them one that suits our purposes?"

Malak laughed deeply. "And they'll be sitting at Ryloth waiting for a ghost fleet. I love it."

The admiral leaned back and took a sip of her caffa. "Excellent, now let's sit back and enjoy the show."

On the tactical display they could see Admiral Burnslider's force breaking upon the entrenched defenses of the Mandalorians. Planetary cannon and turbolasers tore through the tight ranks of the Republic Fleet, ripping gaping holes in their formations. Three waves of attackers crashed upon the Mandalorians, leaving burning Republic ships and shattered fighters. Revan bit her lip as she saw the Republic men die in droves. _I feel for those brave men…their families…their friends. However, I must remain detached…aloof. I must harden my heart to their anguished cries. We must defeat the Mandalorians. All other considerations are subordinate to that. _

Revan narrowed her eyes with determination and resolved to let her comrades perish for the greater good.

When Burnslider's attack stalled and their demoralized forces fell back in confusion, Mandalore counterattacked, hoping to turn the battle into a rout.

As the enemy left its entrenched position and extended itself, Revan stood sharply. "Now's the time. Signal the attack."

Revan's forces swept down upon the rear of the Mandalorian force, obliterating a quarter of their ships before they could respond. The enemy's heavy artillery tried to ward off the strike, but ended up tearing into their own ships in a crossfire.

Within minutes, the Mandalorian line crumbled and individual units began to flee.

Malak pounded his fist on a console in glee, his boyish face aglow with pride. "They're running…by the Force, they're running!" he called as the backsides of the enemy could be seen before they jumped to hyperspace.

A few stunned Mandalorian ships were unable to flee and the Republic ships quickly captured them. "Secure from General Quarters," Revan announced to the fleet. "Victory is ours."

With the Vortex Sector secured, Revan reviewed the after action reports with a discerning eye. Burnslider's Fleet had taken heavy losses, but the Mandalorian casualties were staggering. The new admiral smiled. "At the height of the battle, Burnslider fled back to Coruscant, no longer caring about the fate of his force," she told Malak with a wry chuckle.

Offhandedly, Revan waved to Bandon and Mai-Lyn. "Oh yes, give Coruscant a status update…tell them we are victorious." The disdain in her voice was obvious.

The general smiled as she sent the message.

Malak then approached and knelt before Revan. "My Admiral…my love, how could I ever have doubted you?" he said, extending his hand to her.

She took his hand firmly and then turned her eyes out to space. "Vrook…Shan…those fools. How shortsighted they were. They will be forgotten by the rivers of history."

Malak nodded his head in agreement. "When the Mandalorians are crushed, they will understand that we were right."

Revan stood and looked out of the viewing port onto the Vortex System, the turning point of the war. "Come Malak…Bandon, Mai-Lyn, let us meet with the commanders of Burnslider's fleet. We need to incorporate them into our force and bring them in line with my vision."

In a magnanimous gesture, Revan went to visit the ships of the shattered fleet. Aboard one of the few intact vessels, Revan met with the commanders of Burnsliders force. She singled out those, who had fought or led well and gave them her praise.

"Captain Sunfire, you held together elements of the fleet after the Mandalorians had shattered the attack. Your quick thinking saved numerous Republic lives. You reflect great credit upon yourself, the Navy, and the Republic. In honor of your deeds, I am granting you Governorship of the Vortex System."

Revan turned and opened the viewing port, revealing the splendor of the system, numerous planets orbiting a bright, yellow sun. The captain bowed low before Revan. "You have my undying loyalty, Admiral. I thank you."

The ebony-haired woman then turned to a starfighter pilot. "No longer will there by leadership by politics. My commanders will advance by merit and in that vein, Commander Saul Karath…front and center," she commanded, using a traditional military phrase; her learning had extended to the military culture and she used it to gain a following.

The sandy-haired pilot's eyes grew large in surprise, but he marched up to the tall woman and saluted. "Commander Karath, reporting as ordered."

Revan pinned a medal on his chest and then placed captain's pips in his hand. "Captain Karath, you are promoted effective immediately with all the benefits and responsibilities therein. Report to the carrier _Reprisal_ as its commanding officer."

Saul's jaw fell open and he bowed in deep respect and gratitude. "Admiral…I don't know what to say."

She put her hand on the older man's shoulder. "Say you'll serve me with valor…. Fight well for me, Saul, and I'll make you a king."


	23. Kingmaker Part II

Writer's notes - Updated 04/07/2007 - Big mahalo to BaM for the beta, which resulted in a major rewrite. We are still on the theme of the rise and fall of kings.

**Kingmaker – Part II **

**Kashyyyk – The Village of Rwookrorro**

The Chief's Lodge was a cavernous structure of ancient wood and modern metal; a fusion of tradition and offworld influence. The massive Wroshyr-wood doors opened into a spacious interior framed by deep brown walls, richly colored tapestries woven of rich fabrics, and intricate carvings that decorated the ornate pillars holding up the vaulted ceiling.

The lodge had been the seat of power for Kashyyyk for centuries, housing the great Wookiee chiefs. It had been off limits to non-Wookiees until three years ago when Freyyr was deposed. Now, the stench of Czerka Corp permeated its wooden halls.

Freyyr eyed his eldest son with suspicion and allowed him to enter first. Chuundar appeared to be the recalcitrant son, bowing low and opening his hands in supplication. Freyyr nodded cautiously and saw Chuundar's guard lining the hall, standing at attention.

"We offer you the respect that you deserve, Father," the black-furred Wookiee purred and motioned deeper into the hall. "Please, have your friends and guard join us." With respectful ceremony, he led the older Wookiee, his guards, and the team past the line of his own guards, who each bowed as Freyyr strode by. With each passing step the old Wookiee grew more confident…more relaxed.

Chuundar walked around the seats and his entourage spread slowly throughout the hall. His Wookiee guard bowed low to him, but Freyyr and his friends remained still. "Father, much has changed since you left," he said in a sad tone. His posture was sunken, indicating subservience. "I am afraid that I have much to learn yet. I am in need of your council."

Freyyr's suspicions began to evaporate and his heart jumped in his massive chest. Could things be as they once were? Could this nightmare be over? He had suffered so much agony and humiliation these past years. He almost believed it when they began to call him 'Madclaw'.

Chuundar made eye contact with him and his face was so inviting. With a grand flourish, he offered the old chief the seat of honor within the lodge. "Father, please be comfortable. You have been away far too long," he said submissively. Chuundar clapped his giant hands impatiently. "Quickly, food and drink for the Chief! Can't you see Freyyr has returned_?"_

Without thinking, Freyyr took it all too eagerly, the three years of dreaming of his lost kingdom while eking out a miserable existence like a feral beast had made him desperate and more than a little mad. In the back of his mind, an instinct warned him that something was wrong, but the joy of finally fulfilling his dream of returning to the lodge with his sons reunited was too powerful, dulling his senses. He so much wanted to believe that everything would be as it once was, and his initial martial fervor faded away.

As the old Chief sat, he saw Zaalbar already positioned on a cushion on the floor of the lodge with the human Carth next to him. The Twi'lek girl, Mission, ran up to Freyyr's son, the look on her face one of great relief. "Z, are you okay? Boy, this is becoming a habit…my having to rescue you."

Zaalbar chortled, though Freyyr thought the laugh sounded forced. Perhaps it was the stress of his situation or the two Czerka guards he saw when he looked back. Freyyr dismissed it as he settled into the warm seat. His sons would be reunited under him. He would be a king again.

**Elsewhere in the Lodge**

Aerin and the rest entered behind Freyyr and sat. She looked over to see that Carth and Zaalbar were already there. Carth, who looked unwashed and unshaven, gave her a curt nod.

Aerin returned the gesture, her expression strained with her face taut, her eyes searching the lodge.

"Have they treated you well, Carth?" she asked.

He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Well, I could use a bath," he quipped as he took a sniff of himself. Carth could always be counted on for a witty comeback when things were tense.

Aerin smirked at the grand display and looked around, not wanting to observe the spectacle. Her eyes wandered around the room and she absently took count of the team.

_Where's Canderous?_ she thought as HK came and stood behind her, ever vigilant. She furrowed her brows, searching for the Mandalorian, but he was nowhere to be seen.

**At the Chief's Seat**

Around Chuundar, Wookiees bowed and fawned over him and he played up the ceremony, nodding and warbling back to his cronies. Musicians and dancers played for the crowd, setting a lively atmosphere within the hall. Freyyr, the old Wookiee, allowed himself a toothy smile as he remembered the old festivities that had played out here in years past.

Finally, Chuundar clapped his hands loudly and the players scurried off. After the ostentatious courtesies to Chuundar were finished, the new chief sat next to Freyyr.

"Father, you are most welcome again in our hallowed halls. As a gesture of good will, I have invited your friends to sit with us during our parley."

Freyyr made quick eye contact with Aerin and nodded. Then, he looked back at Chuundar. "That is good of you, my son," he said, but then his voice became stern and cautious. "However, look at our world now…infected with Czerka core slime…slavers, who take our people!"

Chuundar splayed his hands as if in sincere apology. "Father, what I did, I did for the good of Kashyyyk. Our world is now prosperous, enriched by the technology and wealth of our allies."

Freyyr grunted disapproval and growled softly. "But what of our traditions? What of our stewardship over the forest? Chuundar, can we not go back to the way it was before?" he asked, almost pleading. His fire of resistance was burning low and he longed for his agony to be over. He could see the end in sight – if only Chuundar would embrace him again.

Chuundar sighed as if growing impatient, then shook his head, as if disappointed in a child. It was becoming clear that the son was gaining the upper hand and would press his advantage. "Father…Father, the world changes. If we do not adapt, we run the risk of losing everything to those with more power. The old way is dying…I must create a new dynasty, a strong dynasty. Speak to Zaalbar, he is beginning to understand."

The old chief looked to his younger son, his growl rising, demanding Z's response to what he had just heard.

Zaalbar bit his lip and ruffled his fur with his hands. "Chuundar has said many things of the new prosperity of Kashyyyk, Father. Some of these things make sense…." Although his words were clear and confident, his expression was not. His eyes sought for _real_ answers. Zaalbar looked at Aerin. "Please, Aerin Dakar…I am confused."

The Jedi could see Freyyr and Zaalbar being worn down by Chuundar's force of will. She stood at her seat with Juhani and Jolee at her side. "Zaalbar, you must trust me. You can't condone the enslavement of your own people. You must discuss this with Chuundar as a condition of reconcilement. We must put an end to it."

Juhani nodded emphatically in agreement, even as Chuundar burst from his seat and stomped aggressively toward the Jedi, towering over them in melodramatic fashion. The massive muscles of his arms were tensed and his hand gripped his giant glaive's handle.

The coal-black Wookiee glowered at them. "Offworlders, you are here only by my whim. Do not anger me!" he bellowed and he drew his Cortosis-woven glaive, shaking it at them. Aerin could see the razor-sharp edge dancing in front of her face and she stepped back a pace.

She glanced over to see HK's eyes brighten and a small flame ignite near his hand where his flame thrower was.

Zaalbar also bristled. "Brother, please do not threaten my friends."

Chuundar scowled and his guards moved forward, only to be met with Freyyr's own Wookiees. The earlier goodwill seemed to dissolve instantly as Chuundar's faction became more and more aggressive, shouting insults and brandishing fists.

_I don't understand_, thought Aerin. _It seems as if Chuundar wants a confrontation now._

As the Wookiees on the floor began yelling and shoving at each other Aerin thought she glimpsed a pinprick of red light settling on the back of Freyyr's head, but she lost the optical sights of a sniper rifle in the resulting tumult.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. _By the Force, this is an assassination. We've been set up by Chuundar._

Fear gripped her body and she inhaled deeply, extending the Force around her, looking for the sniper. Something was amiss, but she could not find it. Scanning quickly across the lodge, there seemed to be a void, an absence of the Force.

_I must act now!_

She saw Freyyr rise, shouting for everyone to be silent as he waved his hands wildly, trying to settle the growing conflict. Aerin acted without thinking, thumbing her lightsabers to life as she rushed the old Chief, weapons held forward. He gasped at the sight of her, lunging at him with lightsabers blazing. "Treachery!" he managed to yell before Aerin slashed away two blaster bolts aimed at Freyyr's head.

In unthinking reaction, Freyyr kicked her away with his enormous foot and she fell to the floor with a grunt. Blaster bolts from above crashed into Freyyr's Wookiee guards and three of his loyal guard fell sprawling with the spray of blood and fur. His ruse now uncovered, Chuundar drew his massive, Czerka-forged glaive and split the head of another Wookiee. "I will end this once and for all!" he yelled and smashed Jolee with his enormous fist.

Old Bindo collapsed to the ground senseless as Juhani moved to defend him. From her seat, Bastila rolled backward off of her cushion and stood, powering her lightsaber and thrusting it up into the open mouth of a Czerka guard. As the guard dropped like a masterless puppet, Carth seized his pistol and shot the other guard in the forehead.

As Zaalbar gaped in horror at the ruined reconciliation, the lodge came alive with the flashes of blaster fire and swinging blades. Wookiees of both factions tumbled and fell, but only Chuundar's forces entered to replace the slain; they controlled the only entryway.

At the lodge center, Chuundar deftly parried Juhani's strikes and pressed her sparkling blade down with his tremendous strength. With his left hand, he grasped her throat like a vise and lifted the Cathar clear off of the ground. He flexed his massive arms, preparing to crush her windpipe with his bare hands, but a sudden burst of flames seared his back, causing the Wookiee to drop his prey and howl in pain.

Other Wookiees ran madly about, swathed in flames like their chieftain as HK pumped them with short bursts from his flame thrower. "Gleeful Statement: Napalm sticks to Wookiees."

Nearby, Bastila swirled her double-bladed weapon about her body, slicing the arms off of one Wookiee. Switching to a Soresu Form, she whirled about, blade spinning in an iridescent yellow arc to deflect a pair of blaster bolts aimed for her backside, but another Wookiee took advantage of her distraction by tackling her from behind. With both hands, he smashed her on the floor repeatedly like a rag doll, a sickening crunch sounding with every strike. As the Wookiee grasped Bastila's limp neck and let out a fierce war cry, a bolt from Carth's blaster splattered his brains over the lodge floor.

The commander turned, trying to pick friend from foe, but a sniper shot smashed into his violet breastplate, hurling him backward. As he lay on his back, stunned, he could see Bastila's bloody face and Aerin spinning wildly holding back three Wookiees. Carth shook his head and tried to stand.

Unbeknownst to him, ruby crosshairs were centered on his head. Before his would-be killer could pull the trigger, however, the sniper's world exploded as Canderous' bolt tore into his back between the shoulder blades and he fell screaming from the rafters. Across the lodge, another sniper fell to a precise shot from Mission, even as a nearby wall exploded and Wookiees of Freyyr's faction crashed through the new hole. The Wookiee, Jaarak leapt through the hole, his face twisted with thirst for retribution. Seemingly frenzied, he led the charge against Chuundar, as young Woorwill followed him in.

In the center of the lodge, Zaalbar and Freyyr rushed at the smoking Chuundar. The coal-black Wookiee threw a pewter mug into Zaalbar's face, stunning him, and then traded blows with Freyyr. The old Wookiee took a slash across the cheekand his blood began to seep into his matted fur, but he paid it no mind in his frenzied attack.

From the side, Jaarak howled in rage and charged at Chuundar with reckless abandon. Seeing the mad rush, the Chieftain barely managed to side step the attack and impaled Jaarak with the mighty glaive, sinking the razor-sharp blade deep into the old Wookiee's guts. Jaarak screamed, but grasped the shaft of the glaive with his huge hands.

"Now, you die, traitor!" he growled through bloody teeth, pulling the blade deeper into himself despite the agony, freezing it in place.

Pulling frantically at his weapon, Chuundar's eyes grew big with surprise and horror just as Freyyr sliced his arm off and the limb crashed to the floor. Running up beside his father, Zaalbar thrust his glaive into Chuundar's chest and Aerin slashed him down the back with two long, raking cuts, searing flesh and bone. Blood gurgled up from Chuundar's mouth as Zaalbar twisted the blade deeper into his foe's sternum. With a mighty heave, Zaalbar pulled his glaive from Chuundar's broken body, leaving the corrupt chief to pitch forward, wheezing weakly as the life fled from his body. The red necklace, Chuundar's symbol of oppression, fell broken from his neck, scattering its stones across the blood-stained floor. Immediately, Chuundar's forces and their Czerka allies threw down their weapons and begged for mercy.

Jaarak collapsed with the upstart chief; his life was now spent. The Law Keeper and Woorwill rushed to Jaarak's side as he spat his last breath. "Woorwill," old Jaarak gurgled, "forget about Roorworr, you are the hero now. You stood up for freedom. You fought against tyranny."

The young Wookiee looked back at his mentor, not fully understanding what he had just heard. "Forgive me, I slew Roorworr. He was a traitor to his people. You must know this," he said quietly before his eyes rolled upward.

Woorwill fell backward in shock and horror. "_Noooo_," the young Wookiee roared, shaking his head at the truth of his hero's demise.

The Keeper of the Law laid his hands on the young Wookiee and took him aside to tell him of Roorworr's treachery.

In the center of the blood-spattered lodge, Freyyr and Zaalbar howled in grief for Chuundar, mourning his fall despite his evil.

When rending groan died away, the reinstated chief looked over to his last living son and hid his face. "I cannot look upon you. My failure has caused twenty years of agony for you and for my people. My son, I am not worthy to lead. You must now bear the burden of being the chieftain."

Zaalbar took a step back and his eyes grew wide. He bit his lip as if deep in thought, but before he could answer, a young Twi'lek tugged his arm.

Standing to the side, Mission's eyes grew wide. "Zaalbar…you're a chief? I…I always thought you were just…just like me. You know…a nobody."

The giant Wookiee looked down at his friend with a reassuring smile. "Mission, we are more alike than you can know. It was your courage that brought me this far. When I am truly Chief, you will always have a place here." He then looked to his father and knelt. "I kneel to the true chief," he said, bowing his head. "You have restored our family to honor and your past has been cleansed." Then, he looked over to his traveling companions and continued, "Father, I have work yet to be done. I have pledged a life debt to follow Aerin Dakar and will meet any fate that awaits her. I will return one day, but the people need their leader now and that leader is you, Father."

Freyyr blinked as if surprised and then knelt before his son. Gently, he reached out and took Zaalbar's hands. "I…am humbled by the wisdom of my son. Let us bury our dead and prepare to drive out the Czerka." Then, the chief rose and held his glaive over his head. He looked over to his guard and commanded, "Send runners to the other villages and rally the Wookiees. The time of enslavement is over."

Freyyr's commanding presence brought a roar of approval from the crowd and even Chuundar's Wookiees joined the cause. The bustle of activity grew within the village and the team helped the Wookiees to inter the slain in the Shadowlands. It was important for them to lay the dead to rest before any further battle could be joined. There, Komad Fortuna, the Twi'lek from far off Tatooine, was laid to rest with honor, acknowledged as a hunter to the end. Alongside of him, Jedi Knight, Guun-Han Saresh was interred and the living Jedi gave thanks to his having joined with the Force.

Aerin and Juhani sat beside Komad's grave as Canderous cleaned his weapons farther away, trying to distract himself. The Cathar sighed. "How many have died for freedom? How many on Taris perished for the cause of stopping Malak? How many more will die before we achieve victory or defeat?"

Aerin blinked, trying to stifle the raw emotions that Juhani's question brought up. "Basically," she said after a moment, her voice sarcastic, "you mean, how many have died so that we can complete this 'heroic' mission?" The Padawan wrestled with her feeling, unsure of her conviction to complete this quest, but she refrained from further comment.

Nearby, HK groused as he poured dirt over some graves. "Disgruntled Protest: I am only programmed to kill them, not cover them up too."

Bastila came and sat down next to them. She had heard their conversation and looked at the two other Jedi sternly. "I did not board Darth Revan's ship and fight her just to fail now. I am sorry for the deaths of those who fought for our cause and of the innocents, but we cannot allow that to deter our mission."

Juhani pursed her lips, feeling chastised. "You are right, of course. We must persevere in our quest. After what I endured on Taris and how the Jedi saved me, I would gladly give my life to free others. I am glad we will help the Wookiees to be liberated. It's just that in the face of all the pain and suffering that exists in this galaxy, it just seems like just another drop in the bucket. It never ends," she said, trailing off into a whisper.

Aerin nodded and furrowed her brows. "Yes, so it seems, but like you said, we must persevere. In the end, all we can do is hope that our actions somehow influence the greater good."

Deep in the untapped recesses of her mind, a long-suppressed memory formed in her subconscious, taking her to a different time and place.

_She enters a dark chamber and a Sith Lord turns to confront her. He is dressed in silver armor with high boots. With a flick of his wrist, he snaps his lightsaber to life, its thin, red blade shooting forth, hissing with deadly hunger. Seeing Aerin, he stops and a curious expression comes over his face as if he recognizes her. "So, you've come to take your rightful place?" he asks in a challenging way._

Then, as the vision cleared, she shook her head to clear it. These dark portents were becoming routine for her now and she choked the feelings of power down into her gut. "Yes, we must endure," she said in a cool monotone.

**The Village of Rwookrorro – Late Evening**

Freyyr and Zaalbar sat, deep in conversation within the lodge talking about the future of Kashyyy while Aerin sat with the team nearby, enjoying the respite. Finally, after darkness fell, Freyyr and Zaalbar stood, their discussions concluded for the moment. Once again as father and son, they chief walked over to the humans and sat on their haunches.

"I must thank you people…" Freyyr growled. "For offworlders, you have demonstrated rare courage and trustworthiness. Zaalbar and I have determined that we must throw the Czerka off of Kashyyyk and have come up with our plan. However, that is for tomorrow. Tonight, we shall have a small celebration and honor the Wookiee traditions. Bacca be praised."

On his command, Wookiees brought refreshments from the forest and long, wooden musical instruments for entertainment. The massive woodwind, called a Digeridoo, made low, resonating tones, striking deep chords within Aerin's psyche. A group of Wookiees played deep into the night while great platters of food and draughts of thick ale made the rounds.

Amid the rumble of music, Canderous drank deeply from a wooden mug as he polished his Mandalorian armor, buffing out the blaster residue. "This harness can take a pounding in battle," he told the marine Kyle Durren with a hint of pride, "but you have to maintain it well." He nodded in satisfaction as he replaced the straps. Canderous was famous among his people for his meticulous preparations for conflict. His weapons were always sparkling and he never lacked for equipment in a pinch.

Canderous had come to appreciate the forest world. The hunt and the action on this planet had kept him well occupied and he had come to respect some of the ways of the Wookiees. "I am glad that they have learned to fight for what is theirs again," he said boldly before turning back to the marine. "We must be ready; there will be more battle tomorrow."

Then, the mercenary thought for a moment and raised his mug. "To Komad…a worthy hunter."

Kyle too, was maintaining his gear, field stripping his blaster and running a cleaning rod down the barrel to remove any ionic residue. The marine was thankful that he had been selected for this mission, but often wondered about the youthful leadership of the team. He had been in numerous battles from Malachor on and knew how good teams could break under brittle commanders.

_I'd fight for Captain Onasi any day. Why wasn't he put in command? Bastila is too high strung and Aerin is too audacious. _

He looked over at Bastila, who sat with a bandage around her head. He was glad she wasn't seriously injured.

From an open hut nearby, the sound of hammering could be heard. Freyyr stood behind a muscular Wookiee, who was reforging Bacca's Sword. Sparks of orange and yellow flew into the air around the Wookiees as the hilts and the blade were melded back into one.

When the process was completed, Freyyr took the massive weapon with its alien alloys and rotated it in his grasp. The balance was perfect and the edge, keen. It would slice through all but the stoutest of armors. The chief held the blade high above his head and bellowed, "Bacca be praised! Come here my son."

Zaalbar approached and knelt before his father.

"Rise, my son. Accept this, the symbol of authority of the Wookiees, as my penance. It is yours, my son. Wield it with justice. We shall await your return to the bosom of Kashyyyk, when you shall tell us all of your exploits."

Zaalbar's eyes grew wide with shock. "Father…I…I cannot."

Freyyr shook his head vehemently. "You have earned it, son. You will rule the Wookiees one day."

From the gathered crowd, Mission stood and shouted, "Z, whaddya stupid or something? C'mon!"

Zaalbar coughed nervously and accepted the great sword. "I shall do justice to your gift, Father. I will fulfill my lifedebt and bring honor to our people."

Aerin translated this for Carth and the others. She let out a contented sigh. "After all we have been through…the death and sacrifice, it is things like this that give me hope."

Carth shrugged, indifferent. "I hate to say it, but I'm past hope. All I have now is duty. I think Zaalbar understands that." He rubbed his freshly shaven chin, his eyes distant as he contemplated something in his past.

Aerin came behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He flinched and then tried to move away, but Aerin held him in place. "Hey, I'm just returning the favor. I'm not asking you to trust anyone."

He sighed and his shoulders relaxed a bit as she worked her fingers into his tense muscles, kneading out several knots. He winced as she focused on a particularly tense point near his neck. "Man, I'm not as young as I use to be. When I first joined up, I could fight all day, drink all night, and be ready to go at the crack of dawn."

Aerin chuckled. "Carth, it's not the age, it's the mileage." She slid her fingers up to the sides of his temples and ran them along his hairline to ease out more of his stress.

Carth closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them and turned to face Aerin. She gave him a quizzical look with the hint of a smile. Carth grasped her hands and moved them from his head. "I…I," is all he could say. He gazed at Aerin, her raven hair hung damply in the misty air, framing her rosy cheeks. Her gray eyes bored into him.

Aerin licked her lips and leaned in toward Carth and his heart skipped a beat. Their lips met.

"Padawan Dakar, what are you doing?" interrupted Bastila sternly, causing the two to scramble apart, flustered and red. "There is still a Star Map to find, or have you forgotten?"


	24. Kingmaker Part III

Updated 14 SEP 07. This was sitting in my queue for many months so I thought I'd post it. A lot of action, a little humor, a little romance... New dynasties are formed and old ones fall into shadow.

Other malarkey - I'm testing for Gokyu rank in Kendo on Tuesday. I defeated "Darth Sammy" in ji-geiko, or open sparring. The dark lord of the shinai has been known to terrorize beginners, but I was able to use superior speed and mobility to avoid his attacks and strike when and where I wanted. More importantly, I landed one cut on Sensei. It was a nice Kaeshi Do, parry, cutover, and cut to the flank with good ma'ai, or distance. True, he hit me 30 times, but it's a start. I was stunned by how many Star Wars fans and especially KOTOR fans there are in Kendo and Iaido. I can see the connection as this is as close to a real Jedi Academy as there is.

I'm gearing up for the Christmas mini triathlon. I benched five reps at 115 lbs. Rock on.

**Kingmaker – Part III **

**The Shadowlands – Early Morning**

A thick fog floated across the path, obscuring any visibility beyond a few meters, giving the whole area a damp, cotton-like feeling. Only a few diffuse rays of light danced through the mist, faintly illuminating the approach of a small group. Captain Kyle Durren walked in a low crouch, his boots squishing softly on the wet, mossy ground as he moved past hanging vines and massive Wroshyr trunks. He was clad in armor of muted colors with a helmet that covered his head and much of his face. Carefully, he scanned ahead with Night Vision Goggles, or NVGs, while sweeping back and forth with the muzzle of his weapon. The marine's skill was evident in the manner in which he manipulated his blaster; held aggressively, finger off the trigger and safety engaged.

Behind him came Carth Onasi, also scanning the area with his own visor. Despite his armor's violet color, he blended well with the thick mist, looking to be part of the forest itself. He moved quietly, with his body bladed and his pistol held in a two-handed grip with the left elbow bent.

Aerin, Bastila, and Jolee brought up the rear, appearing as specters in the predawn light. A bandage wrapping Padawan Shan's head was the only thing left to signify her earlier injuries while the others showed none of their previous wounds.

Walking next to Bastila, Aerin inhaled the cool, moist air and it invigorated her despite her fatigue. Padawan Dakar's mind flashed momentarily back to the brush with Carth and their near interlude.

What am I doing? she mused about the sexually charged moment. I have a team to lead…besides, where can this go? Surely, there will be no 'happily ever after for us.' Despite her thoughts, the void in her heart had grown and it ate at her like a hungry maggot. She let out a long sigh.

Aerin felt a presence next to her and saw Bastila's eyes fixed on her. "Focus," Bastila told her softly, her underlying intent clear.

Aerin nodded and then looked back to see Jolee strolling along, seemingly distracted by some other issue. "Get an old man out of bed before the crack of dawn…on some damn forest outing," he muttered at her in his deep, gravelly voice.

The dark-haired Padawan felt a pang of irritation and narrowed her eyes, showing her displeasure at him. "Well, Jolee Bindo, you _promised_ to help us."

"I know, I know," he mumbled with a sigh of regret. He snorted and changed his tone to take the offensive. "So, do you think it was such a good idea to have the others run off to liberate the village without us?" he said with a hint of scolding.

Padawan Dakar closed her eyes for a moment, dispelling her earlier thoughts. She had experienced her own doubts about the situation, but realized it was too late for regrets and that there was no place for indecision in battle. She opened her eyes and forced a smile. "Jolee, I had to make a command decision. Zaalbar and the others will be fine. Besides, they have Canderous and HK with them…and I don't think the Czerka would be too wise to stand against those two."

In response, Bastila quickly checked her chronometer. "If my calculations are correct, the Wookiees should be striking the Czerka about now."

Aerin nodded. "I spoke to Freyyr and Zaalbar before we departed. I made sure they would try to make this coup as bloodless as possible." Then, she turned to face Jolee, trying to change the subject and inject a little levity. "Is your head okay? You took quite a bump in the lodge."

"Hrmph…trying to make fun of the old man, huh?"

Aerin giggled in spite of his gruffness. She noticed that the atmosphere was a bit lighter among the group on this morning after their victory over Chuundar. They would most likely not encounter any opposition as the goal was to find the Star Map and not fight any battles.

In front of the line, Kyle seemed to peer into the gloom and called, "There is something up here!"

The group rushed forward into a wide clearing flanked by Wroshyr Trees. Shrouded in the mist sat an alien-looking pedestal, its surface covered in moss, grime, and other sediments built up over eons of time. Jolee pushed past the others and stepped up to it. He snickered to himself and stroked his chin. "Okay, I told you it was here. That's my part. Now, good luck getting it to work right."

Aerin gave him an odd look, but advanced toward the strange object. A light appeared at the center of the pedestal and the hologram of a tall alien materialized out of thin air. It had gazelle-like legs with long, clawed arms. Its head was cone-shaped with eyes protruding sideways from its temples. The alien's dress indicated that it came from some kind of civilization, perhaps even an advanced one.

The image regarded them for a moment and then spoke in an alien language.

"That is the speech we heard in the ruins on Dantooine," mentioned Aerin.

The hologram cocked its head as if it heard her words. "Dantooine…speech…Life forms detected…. Determining parameters. Step forward and prepare to be scanned for neural recognition, which is necessary for us to proceed," it said in clear and unaccented Basic.

Aerin and Bastila exchanged worried glances, while Jolee snickered off to the side at some inside joke.

Padawan Dakar's heart pounded in her chest as her mind played out all types of horrible scenarios. She grit her teeth and prepared to advance, but Carth gripped her shoulder gently. "Be careful," he said.

Steeling herself with false bravado, she winked at him in a cocky manner. "I didn't know you cared."

As he rolled his eyes, she approached the hologram. A thin beam of brilliant white light coursed over her face and body for a moment before dissipating. Aerin gasped at the suddenness of the action, but she had come to no harm. "Human," the Alien murmured, "you fit the profile stored within my memory. Access to the computer is granted."

Jolee frowned as if unpleasantly surprised. "Huh? Errrrr." He shrugged and looked at the other members, feigning disinterest. Bastila's face was scrunched up and she was obviously consumed by the proceedings. She glanced momentarily at the old Jedi and then turned red as if embarrassed by some hidden feeling. Jolee's eyes bore into her, seemingly suspicious of something. He tried to search her eyes, but she quickly turned away.

All eyes then fell on Aerin, who stood in front of the alien, slowly gaining confidence. "Where is the Star Map?" she asked.

The alien image examined her closely. "In my neural recognition scan, I sensed some fundamental differences between you and the data stored in memory. Before we continue, there are a series of questions I must ask of you to determine your suitability to be granted access to my data files. If you answer correctly, access will be afforded to you. If you should fail, you will suffer the consequences."

"And those are…?"

The alien paused momentarily as if unsure. "I…I do not have that information. It appears to have been purged from my files."

Carth moved protectively behind Aerin and spoke, "I don't know if I like that…. Also, what did it mean by neural recognition?"

"I believe it means that it's looking for a particular type of Force user," Bastila said a little too quickly, causing Carth to make a face. He too, was skeptical of Bastila's words.

This time, Aerin looked at Carth seriously, hoping to allay his fears. "It will be okay. Just remain vigilant. We don't want any surprises." She looked up at the holoimage. "I am ready."

The alien gazed down at the slender woman. "I will give you a situation. You must answer as you would in real life. The question is: you and Zaalbar are on a clandestine assignment. You both are captured and separated. During your interrogation, you are given the opportunity to speak. The outcome of your captivity will depend on what the both of you do. If neither of you implicates the other or if you both implicate each other, you will both be imprisoned for two years. If you say nothing and Zaalbar implicates you, you will serve five years. However, if you implicate Zaalbar and he says nothing, you will be set free and he will serve five years. What is your answer?"

Aerin furrowed her eyebrows, surprised at the holoimage's knowledge of their group. "How do you know about Zaalbar?"

"This facility has many information-gathering capabilities that extend far beyond the planet. Please answer the question."

The dark-haired woman shrugged. "I trust Zaalbar; I would remain silent."

"That answer is incorrect-" the alien began.

"What do you mean, 'incorrect'? That's what I'd do!" Aerin protested.

"Your answer does not match the profile that is contained within my database. Here is your next question: You are at war with a fierce and determined enemy. Your intelligence intercepts communications that tell of an attack to one of your cities in a week. The decrypted communication also reveals a significant weakness in your enemy's forces and a window for exploitation will occur in ten days. Should you evacuate the civilians in the city, you will reveal that you have exploited the enemy's codes and they will surely compensate for any weaknesses that they had in their systems. Should you fail to warn the city, millions will die. How would you proceed?"

Aerin thought for a moment. "The purpose for our doing battle would be to protect our cities and our civilian populace. I would do the best I could to evacuate the city while still attempting to utilize the intelligence."

The alien shook its head. "Again, incorrect. Prepare your pattern for cleansing."

Suddenly, long metallic tentacles shot up from the ground near the pedestal and seized Aerin. As the others responded, more tentacles erupted from the earth. Their steely arms flailed for any purchase available, clinging to trees, earth, and flesh as the small clearing exploded into a frenzy of blasterfire.

**The Village of Rwookrorro – Pre Dawn – 0300L**

Canderous sat in the lodge, illuminated by muted lights throughout the structure. He checked his weapons yet again, wiping moisture off of the silver receiver of his blaster. He took a cloth and dabbed water droplets that had accumulated on his distinctive red armor. Having arrived early, he was the sole person in the lodge. Uncharacteristically, the mercenary was finding some comfort in being alone. Normally, he delighted in the camaraderie of fellow warriors, boasting of their exploits, but this morning, the still of the predawn air was all he needed.

I have fought hundreds of battles, slain thousands of foes…for what? 

An alien feeling of uselessness began to creep into his soul, but he choked it down like so much bile.

As he inhaled deeply, footsteps sounded on the wooden boards. Canderous' blue eyes focused on two persons in the gloom. "Mission…Zaalbar."

The pair came and sat on a bench facing the Mandalorian. The tall Wookiee put his bowcaster on the floor and adjusted his bandolier of ammunition and grenades. He let out a low growl, nodding his head to which Mission patted him on the shoulder.

"I know you still feel bad about your brother, Z," she said, chewing on a bar of baked fruit and nuts. "We're going to free your people today. You and me, Z, just like always."

Canderous could see the young Twi'lek look up at her friend with new respect. _Here he is, the son of a chief, fighting for the liberty of his people. Maybe there is something beyond just fighting for glory._ He shrugged, knowing such thoughts were futile for a Mandalorian.

Mission seemed to sense the mercenary's thoughts. "I think I'm finding solace in being part of something big, something grander than myself, something to which I can belong."

Canderous looked at her with discerning eyes. She had grown much since Taris.

In a corner of the lodge, a pair of orange eyes flared to life and HK-47 made the droid equivalent of a yawn. "Ready!" he then yelled.

"_Yes, we are_," announced Freyyr in a deep warbling groan. He strode confidently up to the group, leading a number of Wookiees. "_Let us make our way to the Czerka_!"

**The Great Walkway**

The armed band crept stealthily along the Great Walkway toward the offworlder settlement, avoiding any Czerka patrols or droids. Canderous motioned for the group to kneel and hold and he nodded to the young Twi'lek. Mission then activated her dampening field and inched up to the blaster turrets that sat flanking the main gate while the others lurked out of range, cloaked in the shadows of the giant Wroshyr Trees. Any mistake would likely set off the turrets and result in her death or serious injury, but she nevertheless opened the hatch atop one and removed its access card.

With a long, spike-like instrument, Mission hacked into the defense network and powered it down. She repeated the procedure with the rest of the turrets, then rolled back toward the team, deactivated her stealth field and waved her friends forward. The mercenary gave her a tight smile and then gave the signal to advance. As one, the team rushed up to the wooden gate into the Czerka area. With a wave of his hand, the Mandalorian motioned HK-47 up to the door. "I need a breaching round through the lock."

The killer droid nodded with flashing eyes and then set his blaster to breach mode. He took aim and pressed the trigger. A shaped bolt splattered over the lock, shattering it into dozens of pieces. Canderous then kicked the gate open. "Go!" he yelled to the team.

As the Mandalorian burst through to the other side, he raised his blaster and scanned for targets. The sight of several unconscious Czerka guards lying on the ground caught his attention. "What the…?" he began, surprised at the lack of resistance. Standing there was Ensign Niki Helos, holding a nerve agent spray and pulling off a gas mask.

"You're late," she quipped dryly, hands on her hips.

The mercenary grimaced, now feeling foolish at the dramatic entrance. "How'd you even know we were coming?"

The blonde woman gave him a grin while cocking an eyebrow. "I'm in Intelligence. It's my job to know."

As Canderous snorted sourly, HK and the Wookiees poured through the door and began advancing up the walkway to the Czerka lab. Niki pointed to a back wall. "There's a loading dock back there. I was able to get a good look at the layout."

Canderous nodded. "Good, I'll have part of the team keep them occupied at the front while we take that route."

He spoke to Freyyr and the Wookiee Chief agreed to assault from the front. Then, the great chief and Zaalbar led the mob of Wookiees down one pathway. After they had departed, Canderous knelt behind cover and delivered the rest of his plan. "Mission, Ensign, you secure the rear entryway. HK, keep cover as Juhani and I advance. Once the entryway is held, I'll take point. Understood? Good."

On his command, Mission advanced in stealth mode ahead of Niki, reaching the door. Soon, the sound of blaster fire rang from the front of the lab, punctuated by deep whines. The ensign listened for a moment. "The Czerka have some heavy guns up there. We must hurry."

Mission's blue hands worked furiously over the door, undoing the lock. She gave Canderous the thumbs up and he and Juhani sprinted over. The Mandalorian clapped Mission on the back. "Good work. Okay, let's go."

Just then, Niki received a call on her comlink. "This is Commander Ergot, I am sealed within the _Ebon Hawk_ with Sasha and Tee Three. All hell is breaking loose here. There are Wookiees everywhere! Everywhere! Return immediately!" he cried in wild desperation.

Niki bared her teeth over Ergot's panic and disregard of Communications Security, revealing sensitive information over an unsecured line. Picking her words carefully to remain vague, she answered, "We are engaged in operations to support the Chief's return to power. I am unable to return at this time, over."

"Ensign, did you not understand? I said-" he screamed, nearly incoherent.

"Sir, pssssshhht…you're breaking up. Pssshhhhtttt," she answered before shutting off the link decisively. She looked up at Canderous. "Sorry, bad reception. Now, where were we?"

The Mercenary shrugged and then flung open the door. Two Czerka guards stood there, looking nervously down the hall toward the Wookiee assault, their backs to Canderous. The sound of the door opening caught their attention. As they turned, the color drained from their faces. The guard's horrified expressions were met with a smile from the big Mandalorian.

"See ya!" grunted Canderous as he fired a bolt that split into a shotgun blast, filling the hallway with deadly energy. Both guards took the impact of the bolts, flew over backward and lay still. HK then peered forward. "Statement: Nice meatbag toast. The hall is clear."

Canderous nodded and then hustled forward, his large frame filling the space in the hall. The sound of fighting from the front of the lab emanated through the walkway; they would have to hurry.

**At the Front**

At the front of the lab, Freyyr and the Wookiees stormed forward through the doors, capturing a number of Czerka guards in a blitz of fury. Zaalbar had secured one of the security stations, but now, they had run into heavier resistance. The Czerka had deployed on a balcony, overlooking the foyer and had the height advantage.

Z took careful aim with his bowcaster and fired a quarrel at an enemy. Polarized energy enveloped the quarrel as it emerged from the weapon and it buried itself in the man's chest, exploding in a brilliant display of pyrotechnics.

With a grunt, Zaalbar motioned his Wookiees forward and led the charge, but they were met with a wall of heavy blaster fire that splashed along the ground in front of them. The staccato thumping noise from above told Z that the Czerka had a support weapon set to rapid fire. Wookiees fell and tumbled in the onslaught of blaster shots and Zaalbar was forced to retreat and take cover.

"_Father_!" he bellowed, "_We are pinned down_!"

Freyyr howled back and the Wookiees surged forward again in a wave of fur and rage. Freyyr rushed ahead with his glaive held out, blaster fire streaking by him. A Wookiee to his right took a hit to the head and spun around before collapsing.

At the stairway to the balcony, Freyyr hacked down a guard as Zaalbar covered his advance. Many of the Czerka had now drawn vibroswords for close quarters, but Z knew that the massive Freyyr could not be slowed. The chief head butted one Czerka and then flung him over the railing followed by a heavy, downward cut with his glaive into another man.

An enraged Wookiee was fearsome to see and the Czerka men began to give ground, backing up the stairs. Zaalbar added to this onslaught by firing his deadly quarrels into the packed ranks of the enemy, where he could not miss. On the stairs, many of the Wookiees were now beneath the firing arc of the support weapon and Z could see the Czerka desperately folding the tripod of the gun to move it to a better position.

_We have but moments to gain the landing._

As Freyyr neared the top of the stairs, he seized a guard by the collar and slammed his head on the railing before throwing him back into the Czerka ranks with his mighty arm. The blood-covered Wookiee then stepped onto the balcony and cut a wide swath with his glaive.

Zaalbar could now see the muzzle of the Czerka weapon pointed down at them and his blood ran cold. _Time's up._

From a new vantage point, the Czerka heavy blaster barked out fire and ionization fumes floated from the barrel. Sprayed with bolts, Czerka men and Wookiee alike fell or tumbled over the railings onto the ground below. Zaalbar picked off a gunnery sergeant with a quarrel, but the weight of Czerka fire had stopped the Wookiees cold.

_We're failing! The liberation will die here with us._

Suddenly, a bolt slammed into Freyyr's chest and the great chief fell sprawling. Zaalbar howled and tried to rush over to him, but the support blaster kept his head down.

"_Fathe_r!" Zaalbar yelled over the din of battle.

**The Shadowlands – 0345L**

The tentacles lifted Aerin off of the ground and grasped her arms and legs, holding her in thrall. All around her, her friends were struggling with their own troubles. As one tentacle reached for Carth, he blasted it with a bolt, but another took its place. Bastila swatted at tendrils coming for her, but one wrapped around her leg and yanked her down hard. With a powerful slash, she severed the attacking limb and scrambled up on her feet.

From behind, Kyle Durren pulled her back out of the way of another tentacle and shot it with his carbine. Bastila turned and cut another limb down that was creeping up on the marine. He gave her a quick wink before pumping out more bolts.

Carth rolled to the side and took aim. His eye focused in on his front sight and he pressed the trigger, sending a bolt upward. The shot struck a tentacle that was wrapped around Aerin, freeing her hand. She seized her lightsaber and slashed through the remaining limbs. No longer held up, Aerin plummeted down, but her mind reached out and cushioned her fall.

Unexpectedly, the tentacles writhed and returned to the ground. The alien looked down upon them and spoke in his detached monotone, "While you were under stress, I had the opportunity to scan your brainwaves again and found that you do match the neural profile in my database. This facility is now at your disposal."

Aerin powered down her weapon and took a breath while looking for other threats. Seeing none, she slowly placed her lightsaber back on her belt. She frowned in anger at the holoimage, but shook the emotion off. She took several deep breaths to refocus before speaking.

"Fine, I have a few questions," she said tersely.

Aerin asked the alien about a number of topics, but much of the computer's memory had been corrupted; much of the damage having been done recently, when the computer was last accessed by someone.

"Revan," Bastila whispered knowingly.

Aerin glanced at her fellow Jedi and nodded. "Computer, have persons other than Revan attempted to access your functions?"

"Affirmative…the Wookiee, Freyyr made three attempts and the human, Jolee Bindo has made six hundred and seventy five attempts…all unsuccessful."

Aerin turned and gave Jolee a glance, raising her eyebrow.

The old man shrugged in embarrassment. "Hey, when you're down here for twenty years, you have to find things to do."

The alien went on to say that it had been on Kashyyyk for many thousands of years, before the forest came into being. Carefully controlled ecosystem management had been employed, but the computer's ability to control the system malfunctioned and the forest grew wild.

Jolee narrowed his eyes. "I don't think the Wookiees would believe this…that their world was seeded by an alien species."

"Thank you, computer," voiced Aerin, ignoring Bindoo's words. "Show us the Star Map."

As before, a metal flower emerged from the ground and its petals spread to reveal a hologram of the known galaxy. A planet flashed.

Carth examined it closely. He finally drew back, looking towards the rest of the group. "Manaan…."

The Czerka Lab – 0400L 

The heavy blaster raked back and forth, spitting out bolts by the dozens. Czerka men scrambled out of the way as Wookiees dove for cover.

Then, a grenade landed in the midst of the gun team. The officer's eyes widened before it detonated, shredding them and the weapon in a blast of flame and shrapnel.

"For Mandalore!" Canderous yelled as he rushed onto the balcony from the rear.

Czerka men turned around in near panic as they were being sandwiched between hostile forces. HK charged into the fray, pumping blaster bolts into hapless guards while shouting derogatory statements. "Protest: You fight like tach monkeys. Come back here!"

The psychotic droid rotated his upper body, bringing his blaster to bear on a guard. Two bolts flew from the muzzle, striking the man in the torso. As he stumbled backward, another guard shot HK in the head. The droid's durasteel skull snapped back and he made a wobbling noise. "Statement: That's more like it, meatbag. Git some," he uttered as a nozzle in his body sprayed the man with cryonic chemicals. The guard shrieked as the icy fluid covered him, freezing him to the ground. HK smacked the ice man as he walked by, shattering the body into thousands of pieces.

At that display of violence, Czerka men began throwing down their weapons and raising their hands. HK's eyes flashed in seeming frustration. "Protest: I'm not done yet!"

Canderous and Niki herded the prisoners together while the Wookiees went mad with anger, destroying the lab. Bleeding heavily, Freyyr was moved to a nearby clearing by his son. Zaalbar knelt and groaned with worry as Mission pulled out medpacs.

**The Shadowlands – 0405L**

Aerin and Bastila fed the information into their holocrons as the Star Map faded. With a sigh of relief, Carth walked over. "Those little cubes can hold all that information?" he asked.

Aerin nodded. "You'd be surprised. I've been able to store my every conscious memory in here…in essence, my entire life."

Suddenly, Aerin cocked her head as if listening. The Force was telling her something. "We must hurry. The Wookiees' attack is meeting heavy resistance."

They ran quickly back to the lift and, using the power of the Force, shot back up to the village. With pulleys and gears smoking and straining from undergoing such unnatural speed, the lift slammed to a halt at its upper berth.

Leaping over the gate, Aerin sprinted to the lab, Carth and the others struggling to keep up to the Force-powered woman.

Smoke poured out of the Czerka lab as Aerin rushed through the shattered glass door. She entered and walked over more shattered glass and broken furniture as Bastila joined her. Up on the balcony, Zaalbar and Mission fought to stop Freyyr's bleeding. The two Jedi rushed over and knelt besides the chief. His breathing was labored and his fur was blackened from blaster shots.

Together, the two Padawans took the chief's hands and spoke, "Freyyr, drink of the life of the Force and be healed. You have triumphed."

The chief smiled weakly and squeezed their hands in reassurance. His breathing relaxed and his wounds seemed to close as they spoke. Zaalbar wept with joy as Mission tried to wrap her arms around him.

"_I do not regret my lifedebt to you, Aerin Dakar, not for one second_," Zaalbar exclaimed as he knelt.

Aerin put her hand on the Wookiee's head. "_We are friends, Z. You do not serve me_."

Then, Freyyr groaned heavily. Everyone looked to him with concern, but he stood and stretched his arms. The chief saw his audience's worry. "_Can't an old Wookiee get stiff after a battle?_" he mused, causing a ripple of laughter.

In response, Jolee came up, huffing and puffing. "I know just what you're saying, old friend."

**Outside the Lab**

With Freyyr, Zaalbar, and the other leaders having gone off for a council to determine their next course of action, Niki Helos sat with Mission, and T3, drinking from a canteen of water. Suddenly, Niki remembered something from her recent wanderings to gather intelligence.

"Mission, Tee Three, there is something I need to check out. Would you back me up?" the ensign asked.

The three rushed off to a low-rent motel in the Czerka area. It was relatively desolate now that the non-Wookiees had evacuated. Niki scanned the area with a device that brought them to the door of a motel room. "I detected this earlier, but I didn't have time to investigate. There are emanations of the Force inside."

"Beeeep!" exclaimed T3 with a sense of worry.

The ensign drew her blaster pistol and Mission followed suit. The door was unlocked so they pushed their way inside. On a bed in the room was a dead woman, shot several times in the body by a blaster. Flies buzzed about the room. Niki pulled the woman's head up and saw her mask.

"A Dark Jedi? Whoever killed her wasn't a very good shot," she said, examining the random shot pattern.

Putting on gloves, she began to search the dead woman's belongings. "A lightsaber…oh, she has clear paper." Niki showed Mission the sheets of nearly invisible paper that would contain messages or maps that could be revealed only with the application of a specific substance. The paper would then dissolve to leave no incriminating evidence.

Mission and the little droid gathered up the belongings while Niki continued to search. The ensign examined the carpet and the doorknob, but could find nothing else.

"Mission, this all means something. It's just that I don't know what it is…yet."

**At the Hotel**

In the aftermath of the coup, the Czerka were expelled from the planet. Those, who gave in peacefully were allowed to gather their belongings prior to departure. On a walkway, high above the hotel arboretum, Carth and Aerin stood, overlooking the birds. They were silent for a moment, enjoying the avian antics. Then, Aerin took a breath and said, "Boy, that HK is a real find. He tore through those Czerka guards. Did you know that he assassinated a Hutt and made Hutt soup out of the parts?"

Carth nodded quietly.

Feeling uncomfortable, Aerin continued to ramble. "Yah, HK took a shot to the head and it unlocked some more of his memory, which has made him even more formidable. You know, he worked for the Hutt for a time, but-"

They made eye contact, which silenced her and Aerin inhaled deeply. She whispered, "Oh, I'm rambling…."

"Yes, you are-" he began, but they had locked in an embrace, their lips meeting with heated intensity.

Aerin's heart raced and she tingled all over, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Her mind screamed, but her soul doused all dissent. As they came up for air, Carth sighed. He blinked hard, looking around, breathing heavily. "Wow….I….Jordo? Hey, that's Jordo!"

Aerin's brows furrowed in surprise and annoyance. "Jordo? What's a Jordo?"

Carth released his hold on her and danced excitedly. "Jordo Crae! I knew him when I was a kid on Telos! Hey, Jordo!" He ran down the stairs, leaving Aerin breathless on the walkway. She rolled her eyes.

At the base of the stairway was a man, carrying a pack. He wore a tattered uniform and had a small scratch over his eye beneath tousled brown hair. The man looked up at Carth.

"Carth? Carth _Onasi_! It _is_ you, you old devil!"

The two men embraced as Aerin glided down the stairs. Carth put Jordo in a mock headlock. "Damn, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Hey times were tough on Telos. My cousin, Vinly, got me a job with Czerka. It pays the bills."

Carth gave him a sideways look. "You weren't mixed up in that slavery deal, were you?"

Jordo shook his head. "I was just a mechanic. I didn't like what was going on, but hey, what could one man do?"

"You _could_ have resigned," chastised Aerin, now at the base of the stairs. "This was an abomination."

The former Czerka man shrugged. "Yah, I suppose you're right. I guess the point is moot now; I'm out of a job anyway."

Carth thought of an idea and grinned. "Well, Jordo, what do you say…I have a job for you. We need a good mechanic."

"What, in the Republic Navy? Or did you get out like your wife…oh, oh, I'm sorry Carth…damn, I'm sorry…," he trailed off, realizing his mistake.

Carth's face went blank for a moment and he glanced at Aerin. With a breath, he composed himself. "Hey, no, it's alright. No worries, Jordo. We could use a man like you."

"Aww, man, I'm sorry…. Say, did you ever get a chance to talk to Dustil?"

Now the color drained from Carth's face. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What do you mean? Dustil's dead."

Jordo realized he had gone into uncharted territory. "Ummm, Carth, Dustil's alive. I saw him on Korriban at the Sith Academy."

"_What_?" Aerin saw Carth take a couple of steps backward and his legs wobbled. He slumped to the ground and started to shake. Aerin knelt beside him and put both her arms around his shoulders. She had never seen him like this before – his confidence was shattered.

Carth looked up at Jordo, searching for some answers, shaking his head as if to clear a bad dream. "You . . . you're sure it was him?"

Jordo gave him a sad look. "Well, as sure as I can be. I could be wrong, but I doubt it."

Carth's voice came in rasps. He put his hands to his cheeks and shook his head vigorously. "Aerin…I _have_ to find him."

She and Jordo helped him to his feet and she looked deeply into Carth's eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find him. You just have to be patient, Carth."

Carth nodded stiffly almost without recognition as he gazed off toward Kashyyyk's forested landscape.

Jordo gingerly placed his hand on Carth's arm. "You can count me in, boss."

**Kashyyyk Docking Bay**

Aerin and Carth watched as Zaalbar and his father sat on a long wooden bench. Zaalbar held Bacca's Sword close, as if it were the dearest thing in the galaxy. She saw Freyyr put his hands on his son's shoulders. "_My pride in you is boundless, my son. Go with Bacca and return to our people; your rightful place will be held for you_."

Zaalbar let out a growl that was both joyful and painful at the same time. He clenched his fists and then stood. The two great Wookiees embraced for a time, their great arms straining to keep father and son together. Then, the two stepped back and with a deep sigh, Zaalbar turned from his father and walked to the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk._

As the Wookiee passed Carth, the captain clapped his hand on Zaalbar's back. "Z, you did good."

Aerin looked up at Zaalbar. Something needed to be said here. He should be free to pursue his own destiny. "_You don't have to do this, Z. You've more than repaid your debt. Your people need you_."

He gazed back down on her and smiled. "_Aerin Dakar, you above all should understand duty. I will not go back on my word to follow you to whatever fate awaits us_."

The Padawan was taken aback by his words and it warmed her heart. Nodding, she replied, "_Then it is an honor to have you with me. Yes…duty…above all_."

As the boarding ramp closed, Aerin walked to the flight deck. _It seems I cannot escape this destiny…whatever it is. _She looked skyward for a moment and thought of Master Zhar and Master Vandar. _By the Force, all I ask is that you spare my friends…. If it means my life, so be it._


End file.
